<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apostolos I Summon You to Human Form by Accalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814382">Apostolos I Summon You to Human Form</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia'>Accalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accalia/pseuds/Accalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine if your favorite novel series character was actually real, and you had a way to directly bring him into your living room. Accalia finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Acheron Parthenopaeus/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dark-Hunter A/U - One copy of a version of Acheron's book exists in-universe. Acheron/OC</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thanks again for the ride Heather, I'll see you in the morning,” Accalia Alogo said to her carpool driver as she was dropped off.</p>
<p>“No problem, Kae! See you tomorrow!”</p>
<p>Accalia closed the car door and watched Heather pull around to the other side of the apartment complex. That was the main reason they carpooled, and Accalia would chip in for gas. She'd debated asking her to hang out sometime, but their interests were so different, one of them was bound to be bored to death. Sighing, she headed upstairs to her apartment. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, following her usual routine. Door locked behind her, and keys and purse on the hook by the door. She kicked off her shoes and walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and stared into it for a good three minutes before moving onto the cabinets. Damn, nothing sounded good. And she didn't feel like cooking anything. Her eyes fell to the folded up Chinese takeout menu on her counter that had been wedged into her door last week, and she decided to place an order.</p>
<p>While she waited, she fixed herself a mug of tea and sat down to read more of her favorite book. A large chunk of it was a difficult read, because of how much the titular character went through, but the latter half had showed his growth and personality, and Accalia couldn't help but appreciate him.</p>
<p>She turned the page to continue reading, when a thought occurred to her. He was a god. In the book, gods could be summoned... so that meant he could be too.</p>
<p>'He's just a book character,' she thought to herself. 'He's not real, he wouldn't show up.'</p>
<p>She couldn't help herself closing her eyes and wondering what it would be like to actually meet Acheron in person.</p>
<p>“Oh what the hell,” she said to herself, setting her book down on the coffee table. “I'm by myself anyway, so who's gonna know.”</p>
<p>After a deep breath, she said, “Apostolos, I summon you to human form.”</p>
<p>Accalia waited, and nothing happened. She rolled her eyes at her own ridiculousness and turned around to grab her empty mug off the end table so she could refill it. Out of nowhere, a shiver ran up and down her spine, and she could feel the presence of someone else there, in her living room.</p>
<p>Accalia wheeled around, and there he was, in all his gothic glory. Shiny black wasit-length hair that featured a single red streak that framed the right side of his face, sunglasses that completely hid his eyes, a small stud in the side of his aquiline nose, a black tightly-hugging tee shirt with the Misfits logo, a long black coat that reached his ankles, form-fitting leather pants with the outer side seams laced with red ribbon, and boots that nearly reached the top of his calves adorned with metal skulls and chains fit the description she'd read countless times.</p>
<p>“You called?” he asked her in his deep lilting voice, smooth with an accent she couldn't place that gave her stomach butterflies. She supposed Atlantean, since it usually came out when he was stressed, and this situation warranted stress. Mortal humans were not supposed to know how to summon gods anymore, let alone one who spent a mind numbing amount of time suppressing knowledge about his true identity.</p>
<p>Seeing him in front of her, for real and in person, in the flesh caused her legs to feel weak and breathless. She didn't know what to say. How was this not a dream? Acheron was standing before her. He was real. He existed. She bit her lip, seeing a tic work in his jaw. He was getting irritated.</p>
<p>“Uhm, I'm Accalia,” she managed.</p>
<p>“I assume you already know who I am,” he said slowly. Yeah, that was pretty obvious, otherwise she wouldn't have been able to summon him.</p>
<p>“I'm sorry, um-” she glanced around the living room. “Feel free to sit down.” He didn't move. “Would you like something to drink?”</p>
<p>“No thank you,” he said curtly.</p>
<p>Accalia took a deep breath. “Okay, I know it seems weird what happened. I'm just this small mortal girl, and somehow I knew enough about you to ask you to appear.”<br/>
“Mmhmm.” He watched her, waiting for her to continue.</p>
<p>“Thing is, I didn't expect you to show up.” She leaned forward so she could pick up her book from the coffee table. “I was under the impression you were a fictional character, and,” she paused, realizing how foolish she was about to sound, “I wanted to pretend, just for a moment.” She held the book out to him.<br/>
He took it from her and deeply scowled when he saw the cover. The book's title was his own name. He read the description, and then flipped through some of the early pages. He closed the book so abruptly that Accalia hadn't expected it and it startled her.</p>
<p>“Where did you get this?” he asked her.</p>
<p>“I inherited it in a will. If you want I can grab the paperwork.”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Accalia nodded and left the living room towards her room. Acheron was really there, in her home. When she returned, the book was no longer in his hands. “Where'd you put it?”<br/>
“Somewhere safe.”</p>
<p>“Right. Uh, enemies and all that.” She offered him the paperwork.</p>
<p>He took it from her and quickly scanned the pages. He seemed to relax – just a tiny bit. She watched him for any reaction. He just sighed, she assumed of frustration.</p>
<p>“No one knows about it. I didn't talk to anyone, tell anyone about it. Most of my immediate family didn't even know it existed. When it was given to me, it was wrapped up and unopened. The book was in brand new condition.”</p>
<p>“It looked pretty worn.”</p>
<p>“I read it a lot.”</p>
<p>Acheron combed his fingers through his hair, exhaling slowly. He glanced towards the large windows of her living room. After what felt like a century, he returned his gaze to her, and asked, “Why?”</p>
<p>“I'm attached to you,” she told him honestly. The corner of his mouth twitched, but his expression remained stoic. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. He certainly had over eleven thousand years to practice his facade. Her heart thrummed ferociously in her chest and with his heightened senses she knew he could sense it. She lowered her gaze to her hands, which were fidgeting due to her anxious energy. “Thing is... You've been through so much turmoil, to put it lightly, and you come out the other side with your humanity in tact. You still care for other people, and put them first. You go out of your way to protect the world. It would have been so easy to let the hate fill your heart and allow anger to become you.”<br/>
“Woman, you don't even know me. You thought I wasn't real.”</p>
<p>“I said fictional character. You felt real enough.”</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?”</p>
<p>The question surprised her. “Nothing.”</p>
<p>“You summoned me didn't you? Surely you had some expectation, else you wouldn't have even tried.”</p>
<p>Accalia swallowed hard. “Honestly, I'm lonely. I just moved here from the other side of the country, and I have no friends. It's been rough at work lately. Reading that book made it easier, and I guess summoning you was just humoring myself.”</p>
<p>“Look, Accalia, if you know me, you know I'm-”</p>
<p>“No! Gods, no, I would never ask that of you. No, I wanted to just hang out.”</p>
<p>“Hang out?” he repeated, an incredulous expression on his face.<br/>
“If that's okay?”</p>
<p>“I've got some time to kill.”</p>
<p>Accalia brightened and watched as he shed his jacket and sat down in a chair. She knew it was to keep distance between them, but she didn't mind. Acheron was here, and spending time with her. Her stomach and her heart were both doing summersaults. “Drink's still on the table,” she offered.</p>
<p>“A beer sounds good, if you have it.”</p>
<p>She nodded and walked to her kitchen. She opened the bottle and brought it back to him. He accepted it from her, taking care not to let their fingers touch.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he told her.<br/>
She sat down on the couch to give him space. “I don't know how much time I can ask of you. But I have movies we could watch. I also have a Playstation with a couple games. Anything would be fine with me considering the company.”</p>
<p>He tilted his head as he watched her. “A movie would be fine.”</p>
<p>“Horror okay?” she asked with a smile. He nodded. Accalia rose up and set up the television with a DVD. She plopped back onto the couch. Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye she noticed the corner of his mouth perk up.</p>
<p>It was difficult to pay attention to the movie. She'd seen it dozens of times, but with Acheron there it was hard to focus on anything but him. She kept her eyes glued to the television as not to stare at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Midway through the movie, the door rang. Acheron tensed, and looked to Accalia. “Expecting anyone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she smiled sheepishly. “I ordered Chinese food.” She stood up and walked to the door, leaving the movie continue. She paid the driver and tipped him, and returned with her bag of food. He watched her set it on the coffee table and head back into the kitchen. She came back with a soda and a fork, as well as a couple plates. “I know you don't eat, so feel free to decline. But I'd feel like a really bad host if I didn't offer. I always order extra anyway, so there's plenty to share. Would you like some?”</p>
<p>“No thank you,” he said softly, taking a sip of his beer. The thought of accepting food from a stranger stressed him to hell and back. It didn't escape his notice, however, that she was mindful of that part of him. He leaned back some in the chair while Accalia opened her Chinese and started eating. When she drank a bit of her soda he asked her, “Do you live alone?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I don't have any roommates. I had to move so quickly I didn't have time to find someone. But it's really hard to trust people I don't know, so I'd rather just stay here by myself.”<br/>
He could relate to that sentiment all too well.</p>
<p>“Not seeing anyone?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, I don't think it's a good idea.”</p>
<p>“Why not?” He wasn't sure why he was asking her. The question just sort of slipped out.</p>
<p>“I'm just too focused on my work and career I guess. That's why I moved all the way out here.”</p>
<p>“What do you do?”</p>
<p>“Right now, I'm just interning at the local college.”</p>
<p>“You moved all the way across the country just for an internship?” His eyebrows rose up.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you see I have a degree in archaeology. I would love to be on an actual dig site someday but I have no experience. The internship where I am now has connections, so I'm trying to weasel my way up the ladder.”</p>
<p>Acheron nodded understandably. When the movie finished, he stood up. Accalia began gathering the trash and dishes from her take out and brought it to the kitchen. Acheron picked up his jacket and shrugged it on.</p>
<p>“You understand, with all you know about me, I have to keep tabs on you?” he asked her. If she were to be captured by certain enemies of his... he shivered just thinking about that possibility.<br/>
“I know. I also know because we just met you don't know that you can trust me, but I swear, Acheron, I would never do anything to hurt you, including babbling about things you want to keep hidden.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, until I know that for sure, take this.” He conjured a simple silver chain necklace that had his emblem hanging from it in cast metal.</p>
<p>“Oh, it's okay, I've got that covered.” She pulled the neck of her tank top down to reveal the top of her left breast, where there was a tattoo of a sun with three lightning bolts intersecting it. His symbol was on her body, permanently. He hadn't noticed it since he made it an effort not to look at women that way.</p>
<p>“You have my symbol on your body?” he asked her in disbelief, even though he could see it right there on her skin.</p>
<p>She let go of her tank top and the fabric moved back to its normal place. “I got it tattooed shortly after the second time I read through your book.”</p>
<p>“You got a tattoo of my symbol?” he echoed her words. It was like his mind didn't want to accept the reality of it. No one, absolutely no one, had ever known about his past and wanted to associate with him. The Dark-Hunters had some hints but they didn't know the truth. They had to fight alongside him because they didn't have much of a choice. The others, like the Peltiers, knew even less, and he kept it that way. Even acquaintance relationships kept farther than an arm's distance was better than the dirty laundry being aired for everyone to judge and condemn him. But here... this woman, for what reason he struggled to understand, had read what was in his past, and then paid someone to place it on her body. The tattoo peeked out from under her tank top too. He could still tell it was his trademark sun and lightning bolts. “Don't... don't people see it?”</p>
<p>“Some of it, and yeah that's the point. Your perseverance, kindness, and selflessness inspires me, and I wanted a part of you with me.” She placed her hand above the tattoo, and the gesture reminded him of when Americans sang their national song. That's when it sank in: the symbol was above her heart. He was floored.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia was sitting at her supervisor's desk the next day, logging the professor's grades into his computer, among other tasks she was relegated to. That was her job, freeing up time for the other higher-ups in the department to focus on their class syllabus and structure. The only real way it was tied to her archaeology degree was that her internship took place in the archaeology department. The topics were familiar, though boring, but at least this internship was paid, and enough to where she didn't have to worry about her next meal.</p>
<p>Leaning back in her chair, she sighed and glanced out the only window in the office. Absentmindedly, her hand reached up and grasped the metal insignia that hung around her necklace. Her thoughts drifted to the night before, when she had called upon the Atlantean god Apostolos, otherwise known as Acheron to most everyone. He'd insisted on taking the necklace with his symbol anyway, even with her tattoo of it, because then if she needed to, she could use the necklace to call upon him without revealing his godly name.</p>
<p>It was still really hard to wrap her mind around having actually seen him, talked to him, spent time with him, in person. Acheron was a real guy, powers and all. The thought caused goosebumps to rise on her skin and an involuntary smile spread across her lips. She should be terrified that everything else in Acheron's world was real – the vampire-like Daimons, the Were-Hunters, the other, more self-minded gods. She did have Acheron's protection though, in the form of the tattoo and now the necklace that she'd been gifted. She felt blessed by it, even if his protection was mostly out of fear of his past coming to light, rather than actual concern for her safety and well-being. Granted, Acheron never wanted anyone innocent to experience pain or torture, and it wasn't like Accalia was trying to spread information about him. Regardless, having met Acheron had been incredibly special, and she wanted to savor it as much as possible.<br/>“Miss Alogo?”</p>
<p>Accalia was startled by the sudden voice and looked up to see Professor Andrews stepping into his office. “I'm sorry Professor,” she said with haste. “I was just taking a quick break; I must have zoned out.”</p>
<p>“It's alright,” he told her. “Has everything been cataloged yet?”</p>
<p>“I'm almost done, maybe about two pages left.”</p>
<p>Professor Andrews nodded to her with a smile. “How about you finish that up and take the rest of the day off?”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor.” Accalia smiled, and turned her attention back to the computer on the desk.</p>
<p>Less than an hour later, she walked outside of the main archaeology building, Faust Hall, with her messenger bag hanging over one shoulder. She headed towards the student union, where there was a fantastic sushi stall in the cafeteria. It was a warm and humid early afternoon in late spring, typical weather for New Orleans. It didn't take too long to reach the student union, but the walk was enough to remind her not to take air conditioning for granted. She made her way to the cafeteria, and stood in line for sushi.</p>
<p>“Hey Kae!”</p>
<p>She turned to see Ian Greyson approaching her. Ian was one of the archaeology students, so due to his many classes in and around Faust Hall, they saw each other fairly frequently. She offered him a polite smile. “Hey, Ian.”</p>
<p>“Are you on lunch already?” he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice.</p>
<p>“Not really, Professor Andrews gave me a half day today. I'm about to grab some lunch and head home.”</p>
<p>“D'you want to hang out a bit? We could head to my dorm and watch a movie or some TV while you eat. I could give you a ride home later.”<br/>“Ah, no thank you, Ian, but I appreciate the offer.” She smiled to him again. He was nice enough, but archaeology was just about the only thing they really had in common, so she found it difficult to keep up her side of their acquaintanceship. He drained her social battery quickly, leaving her exhausted every time they spent excess time together. She often felt guilty she couldn't match his enthusiasm in his eyes and in his voice whenever they interacted, and it didn't help either that this time he genuinely seemed put out.<br/>“Well, I have a lot of homework and studying to do anyway,” he told her, rubbing the back of his head and avoiding eye contact. “Finals coming up and everything.”<br/>“Of course. I wouldn't want to distract you.”</p>
<p>“Mmhm. I hope you enjoy your lunch. I'll see you around?”</p>
<p>Accalia nodded to him and watched him give her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before he turned and headed off towards the library. She sighed deeply, feeling like a hypocrite. Here she was, just the night before complaining about being lonely, and there was this person who seemed to enjoy her company, but she wanted nothing to do with him. She felt lonely solitude was less stressful than keeping up a friendly facade with someone she truthfully found boring. What was the point in being around someone to be social, when that desire was left unfulfilled in the end anyway?</p>
<p>With her mind lost in thoughts, the number of people in front of her decreased swiftly, and once it was her turn to order, she asked for her usual dragon roll and spicy tuna roll. She carefully placed the bag with her to-go sushi trays in her messenger bag to protect it as much as possible from the heat and the sun, and stepped out of the student union to head home. She sent Heather a quick text letting her know that plans had changed today, and started down the street to her apartment complex.</p>
<p>The walk wasn't terrible, probably about twenty five minutes or so, but a good portion of the streets were fairly busy, and running through crosswalks to before the end of the countdown timer of the stoplights in this heat just couldn't beat the quick ride of Heather's car. She reached the apartment complex soon enough. She grabbed her mail before heading up to her unit, and went through her usual ritual. Door locked behind her, keys hung up, mail on the end table by the front door. She kicked her shoes off and stepped into the kitchen, placing her sushi into the fridge to cool it back down a little, and set her messenger bag by the door, under where her purse hung.</p>
<p>Accalia stretched, walking back into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the pack on the counter next to the fridge. She meandered to the living room up to her bookshelf, and a weight fell sharply in her stomach when she saw the unoccupied space where her Acheron novel would sit. She frowned, and though she understood why Acheron would want to have the book for safekeeping, the logic of it didn't ease the sadness of seeing such an important possession just gone. After a sigh, she turned on the television and plopped down on the couch. The metal emblem hanging off of her necklace thumped against her chest, and her hand instinctively raised up to touch it and run her fingertips over its surface. Her thoughts drifted back to Acheron for a moment before turning her attention fully to the program on her TV. She waited about a half hour before fetching her sushi from the fridge and set herself up in the living room to eat. She was about to take her first bite when she heard a knock on the door. She groaned, placing her sushi piece back on the tray and standing up to head towards her front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After Acheron had left Accalia's apartment the night before, he manifested himself in Katoteros and fell onto the throne with a sigh. His mind and his heart both felt heavy with all of the new information from the last couple of hours. There was a human that knew who he was and most everything in his past. It terrified him, and even though she had seemed nice enough while they were together, he had no reason to actually trust her at her word. So many people had broken promises to him and betrayed him that it left an unseen scar that presented in every relationship he held at arms' length.</p>
<p>Meeting Accalia the way they did turned all of his careful tip toeing on its head. She knew his deepest secrets. Acheron could count on one hand the amount of people he trusted with what she knew, and he didn't know anything about her or the kind of person she was. To make the situation worse, he couldn't read her mind or hear her thoughts, so he couldn't even gather an idea of her intentions. Plus, he couldn't foresee her future, although that was a given. She knew so many details about his past, it wasn't unfathomable that she would somehow be involved in his future. The problem was that future could benefit him, or lead to his end, or the end of the world as the humans knew it. With everything that happened to him so far with how often things went wrong, he could only hope this wouldn't lead to the end of the world.</p>
<p>He sat in his throne, lost in his thoughts and fears throughout the night. He was unable to relax, and he didn't want to bother trying to sleep. His nightmares were always more frequent the more stressed he was. Granted, he was always feeling some level of stress, but now, the nightmares were basically guaranteed.</p>
<p>As the sun peeked over the horizon in Katoteros, a light wind whipped up, disturbing Acheron's long hair and bringing his attention to the here and now. He smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the ethereal touch of his grandmother, the wind. He stood up slowly and decided he'd have to bite the bullet and ask his mentor about the situation. Savitar was most of the time seemingly unhelpful, with cryptic answers laden with biased opinions. His insight aided him just enough over the centuries that skipping a conversation with him would leave worse anxiety than the conversation with Savitar would leave him frustrated.</p>
<p>Acheron used his godly powers to travel to Savitar's ever-moving island, appearing on the beach in board shorts. He walked along the beach, letting the sounds and smells of the ocean calm him. The ocean always soothed him. Being submerged under the water was one of few things that would mute the voices of the world that always plagued his mind. Before he could entertain thoughts of swimming, Savitar had sensed his presence and made his way ashore, his long board tucked under his arm.</p>
<p>“Hey, Grom,” he greeted him light-heartedly.</p>
<p>“Savitar, can we talk?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.” He embedded one end of his surf board into the sand so it stood erect. He slowly sat down next to it, legs bent with his elbows on his knees. He watched as the waves of the ocean fell lazily, reaching onto the sand and pulling back just to fall again. Acheron took a seat next to him, sitting with his legs crossed.</p>
<p>“So apparently there's a book that describes a lot of my life growing up.”</p>
<p>Savitar watched him a moment. Acheron continued.</p>
<p>“This woman had found it. Well, she inherited it, somehow. I don't understand how this is possible.”</p>
<p>“You know,” Savitar said slowly, choosing his words carefully. “There are mysteries of our world and our universe we may not ever understand.”</p>
<p>Acheron sighed. “Yeah, I know.” He figured that'd be Savitar's response. “I have the book now, and it's somewhere safe and hidden.”</p>
<p>“What about the woman?” Savitar asked, giving him a glance. Acheron was quiet for a short while as he thought about his plans.</p>
<p>“Going forward, I'm not entirely sure. She's under my protection indefinitely, but I don't hear her inner voice, and I can't see her future.” He didn't doubt that Savitar could hear the anxiety in his voice. He was downright terrified. When it came to accepting he didn't have complete control over his past, he struggled. His mind reacted like all of his anxiety triggers were set off all at once, and his flight or fight response was on haywire, screaming flight as loudly as his mind could stand. This, he couldn't run away from. No matter where he went, Accalia would still have knowledge about him. She would still be at risk of capture by his enemies. Acheron ran hand through his hair, feeling guilt over the idea of her being harmed due to anything having to do with his meager life. She would be involved in his future somehow, regardless of his choice in the matter, and despite anything he could do. His life was always devoid of choice. He ought to be used to it by now, though it was still jarring any time a choice was taken from him.</p>
<p>“Her life is in your hands,” Savitar told him glumly. “If you're not careful, you could step out of one leash into another.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Savitar, for always telling me what I already know and being painfully cryptic at the same time,” Acheron said dryly, his voice rich with sarcasm. “Well, this has been helpful.” He rose up and used his powers to change his clothes back to his normal.</p>
<p>“Have fun,” Savitar told him, to which Acheron rolled his eyes and manifested off the island.</p>
<p>Acheron appeared in a dark nook of Accalia's apartment complex near her building, and followed the sidewalk to the stairs that led to her unit. Standing on the outside of the front door, he closed his eyes and drew a nervous breath before knocking softly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As of posting this chapter, I've written up until the middle of chapter six! Next one's going to be a bit longer and a bit more fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moment between his knock and when Accalia opened the door seemed to last ages. She greeted him with a smile and a “Hey, Acheron,” which somehow eased the knots in his stomach. He watched her step back into her apartment. “Come on in. Make yourself at home.”</p><p>He inclined his head to her and stepped into her apartment. He took note of the hooks she'd used for her purse and jackets, and began shrugging his jacket off to hang up as well, though he turned his back towards the wall to keep her in front of him. He left his jacket on a hook and after seeing her shoes by the door, kicked off his boots. He watched her head into the living room and followed after her. He chose the same chair as the night before, while she hesitated by the couch.</p><p>“Would you like something? Another beer?” she offered.</p><p>“Uh, sure. Thank you.”</p><p>She smiled to him and briefly disappeared into the kitchen, returning with the beer for him. Again he was careful that their fingers didn't touch. He took a swig while she resumed her seat in front of her sushi. “So, what brings you back here?” she asked, finally taking a bite of her food.</p><p>“I have to know I can trust you,” he said slowly, leaning forward and tilting his head down so he peered at her over the top of his sunglasses.</p><p>When she glanced at him and saw those gorgeous, swirling eyes of his, she nearly swallowed her sushi down the wrong pipe. She had to turn away and cough for a couple seconds to regain herself. She cleared her throat and straightened up, and took a couple sips of her water. Acheron saw a light blush on her cheeks and it made the corner of his mouth perk up in the tiniest of smiles.</p><p>“Uh, sorry.” She glanced back to him and he rose his eyebrows, his eyes still on her. He watched her expression carefully. The surprise quickly softened into adoration. “Gods, Acheron,” she breathed. “Your eyes are so much more gorgeous than I could ever have imagined them.”</p><p>He sat back, lifting his head so that his eyes were hidden once again. So, she was definitely immune to his curse. He wouldn't have to worry about sexual advances or irrational fury in her presence; none related to his curse, anyway. “Not many would agree with you.”</p><p>“I'm not quite sure we saw the same eyes, then.” She ate another bite of sushi, making sure she avoided looking at him so she could actually swallow it correctly this time. He contemplated her response. Since it was a rarity to find someone immune to the curse, he rarely heard genuine responses. Most of those had been surprise, assumptions he was blind, or simply stares. He couldn't remember the last time he'd actually been complimented specifically on his eyes.</p><p>“Perhaps not,” he said softly. He turned in the chair to face the television, but used his opaque sunglasses to hide that he watched her. She carefully ate her pieces of sushi, adding a touch of the neon green wasabi paste and dipping it briefly in a small amount of soy sauce. He'd never eaten sushi himself, but he wasn't unfamiliar with the food. After all, there were Dark-Hunters all over the world, and he'd spent nights where he crashed at their homes. They still needed food for nourishment, and since food consumption was a very social activity, Acheron had been exposed to an immense variety of foods. He caught himself curious sometimes about taste and textures, but his anxiety surfaced like a wave crashing and enveloping him.</p><p>Accalia sure seemed to like her meal of fish and rice, and she savored each piece. Soon she'd finished all pieces, and gathered up the plastic remnants of the packaging, plus her empty water bottle. She walked to the kitchen, and Acheron could hear the kitchen sink running, followed by noises of plastic hitting plastic. She recycled, he figured.</p><p>“Do you want another beer?” she asked from the kitchen.</p><p>“Uh, sure!” he called back.</p><p>“Okay, just a heads up it's my last one.”<br/>“Nevermind, you can save it.” She didn't say anything in response. He heard some clinks of ceramic, some rustling, and more water from the sink. The microwave ran for a minute and shortly after, Accalia came out with a steamy mug and a beer for Acheron. She offered it to him, capless.</p><p>“It's no problem, Acheron. Just letting you know it's all I can offer.” When he opened his mouth to protest, she continued, “I don't drink often anyway,” and offered him a smile. He caved and accepted the beer bottle.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Accalia said, slowly sitting back on the couch. She finished seeping the teabag in her mug and took a sip. She leaned back against the couch and hooked one leg over the other.</p><p>Acheron noted that her body language around him was very relaxed. Any time she glanced his way, he noticed a small smile flash across her lips and he could hear her heart beat quicken for a couple seconds. He felt so conflicted by his inability to hear her mind. He wanted to know what stirred such a reaction in her when the curse didn't effect her, but at the same time he didn't often find someone he could be around without feeling invasive to their private thoughts. There wasn't much he could do about his nervousness until he learned more about her.</p><p>“Uh, so... Archaeology degree?” He figured the best way to start was what middle ground was between them. At least, the middle ground that didn't directly involve the events of his past. She looked at him over the top of her mug as she took another sip of her tea.</p><p>“I've always been fascinated with the past. I love seeing where we came from and how we've come to where we are now. I also really like to study how cultures evolved and stole from each other.” She lit up as she answered his question. It was clear her interest was a passion and not just a passing curiosity.</p><p>“You like the past quite a bit, huh?”</p><p>“Well, yes, mainly because the past is always constant and unchanging. While we're always discovering new finds and building upon previous knowledge, you can count on the past staying the same. The same locations, empires, cultures, and historical figures. The future is always evolving and changing, and it's this big unknown we can't predict much until it's actually happening.”</p><p>“What of all of the violence and pain and suffering in the past? The mass murders, persecution of certain cultures, all the wars? Are you interested in those parts of history, too?”</p><p>“To a point, yeah,” she shrugged. “It is a part of history, and you can't exactly ignore it. A lot of wars happened because of miscommunications, or selfish desires of certain groups of people. There's violence almost anywhere you look – it even happens nowadays. I mean, you know that, with some Apollites hunting down humans for their souls and turning Daimon, and in turn the Dark-Hunters that go after them to reduce the threat.”</p><p>Acheron nodded to her. “True enough.” He couldn't quite relate to her, wanting to avoid the past as much as he possibly could. “Your end goal is working on a dig?”</p><p>“I'd love my name attached to some discovery. Call it a bucket list item.” Accalia shrugged.</p><p>“How long have you been working in your internship?”</p><p>“A little over a year now. I'm hoping I've got a foot in the door, or at least a toe. I've tried to show my work ethic and reliability. Sometimes I'm asked to come in for extra tasks, so either that's a sign that I'm trustworthy, or that I can be persuaded to give up my free time. I'm hoping for the former.”</p><p>“I would too,” Acheron chuckled. “So do you spend all your time focusing on the past?”</p><p>“No, I have hobbies. I'm kind of normal.” Her words made him chuckle again. “I play piano. Music helps me relax and it soothes a part of me that little else does. I can get lost in the movement of my fingers and the tones coming from my keyboard. Sometimes when I'm playing, it feels like the music takes me somewhere else, if that makes sense.”</p><p>“I think so.” He felt the same way; it was why he owned so many guitars. “It can feel like the music takes over, as if it's coming from your soul instead of your fingertips.”</p><p>Accalia watched him a moment before she spoke. “Emotions always come out through art, and music is definitely art.”</p><p>“That it is.” Acheron turned his head back towards the television, but his thoughts were far from whichever show was playing.</p><p>“I also have a couple Playstations – I play Minecraft to pass time but I also have an older system to play the classic Silent Hill titles.”</p><p>That caught his attention. “Silent Hill, huh? You like horror?”</p><p>“I do.” She grinned. “I know you like Resident Evil quite a bit, but I prefer the way Silent Hill is set up.”</p><p>“I like both. They're good for different reasons.”</p><p>“You just can't get away from slaying monsters, can you?”</p><p>“It's in my blood.” He flashed her a grin that even featured his fangs. He felt her heartbeat quicken again, and the small blush come back.</p><p>“Whoa,” she managed. She blinked a few times when she caught herself staring, and refocused on her half-consumed tea. She glanced to him. “Those are real, right?”</p><p>“You tell me, you've supposedly read all about my life.”</p><p>“Okay, sure, it's one thing to read about them, but to see them. Same with your eyes. Acheron, I'm honestly flattered I've been given just a peek into you. I mean, the real you, not just what I've read about you. It's a completely different experience, and I can't believe I'm so lucky.”</p><p>Acheron shook his head. “I'm really not as special as you describe I am.”</p><p>Accalia gave him a knowing smile. Acheron wished he could share her enthusiasm in him, but he knew better than to entertain thoughts of it. He was just a slave. He was always a slave, and would forever be a slave. The leash he wore was too tight and too strong to consider a life of actual happiness.</p><p>Lost in thought, he didn't realize Accalia slid on the couch closer to him, close enough to place her fingertips on his hand. The touch startled him, but it was a light touch, just contact. She wasn't grabbing at him or reaching anywhere other than just his hand. It was a touch of comfort and understanding, and it touched far more than just the skin of his hand. He turned his hand around so her fingertips brushed against his palm, and his thumb could tenderly trace the joints of her fingers. Their eyes made contact, him peering over the top of his sunglasses. Her soft expression held, even when he looked directly at her. She gave his fingers a squeeze before their hands parted and she sat back. The warmth of her touch lingered on his skin and he found it comforting.</p><p>As the evening drew on, he finished his beer, and Accalia finished her tea. Bottle and mug sat on the coffee table empty and abandoned. The television was still playing its scheduled shows, but instead of watching whatever had been playing, Acheron had his eyes on Accalia. She'd fallen asleep on the couch, slouched over on the arm rest. Her elbow was on the arm rest, and her cheek was cradled in her hand. Her breathing was slow and even.</p><p>Acheron rose up and used the blanket draped over the back of the chair he'd been using to cover Accalia with it. She sighed in her sleep and mumbled something about cockatiels, at which Acheron raised an eyebrow. She stayed asleep, so he allowed himself to look around her living room. He saw photographs of her family and trinkets she'd kept and displayed that must have had sentimental value. His eyes fell over her small collection of books, some more worn than others, the DVDs and video games she'd held onto. He smiled when he recognized some of the interests they shared.</p><p>He found his way around her living room and came to the door to her bedroom. It was open. He glanced behind him towards her, still curled up on the couch fast asleep. He stepped into her bedroom, steps light and quiet for a man of his size. He was still barefoot; his boots with the many chains sat near the front door. Accalia's keyboard was the first item he saw. It had its own stand with a stool, and a pair of headphones plugged in to both envelope her in the sounds of her playing and to reduce the amount of noise that reached her neighbors. He let two of his fingers pass over the white plastic keys while he looked around her room. A full size bed with disheveled sheets and covers, a matching dresser with a pair of pajama pants hanging off of one of the drawers, and a small desk in the corner. A small, well-loved plush dog lay at the base of her pillow on the bed. Though he found himself curious about her, he stayed close to the doorway because it felt less invading.</p><p>Acheron felt his hip vibrate from a call to his cell phone, and he pulled it out of his pocket. The caller ID showed it was one of his many Dark-Hunters, and he answered softly.</p><p>“It's Acheron.”</p><p>The hunter on the other line described an issue that had come up, a typical situation with Daimons that his hunter wasn't able to handle by himself and needed backup. It was the kind of call Acheron was used to, since Dark-Hunters couldn't work together without draining each others' powers and making themselves weaker.</p><p>“Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can,” he promised the hunter on the other line before they'd both hung up. Acheron stepped out of Accalia's bedroom and looked to her. The evening had been peaceful with her, and refreshing, since he didn't have to be as guarded with her. He wondered if maybe, her involvement in his life wouldn't be so bad. So far, she'd been mindful of his anxieties, slow and soft the one time they made contact. She was kind to him, and he wanted to trust her.</p><p>Sighing, he stepped into the entryway of her apartment. He slid his boots on and shrugged his jacket on his shoulders. He double checked her door was locked, and then an instant later he was gone from the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Accalia blinked her eyes open and she found herself on the couch, with the blanket over top of her. She straightened up and stretched the joints stiffened by her sleeping hunched over. Looking around her apartment, she saw that Acheron was not there – though she didn't really have to, it was like she could feel him gone. She folded the blanket up and returned it to the back of the chair that it called home. She picked up the mug and the beer bottle, placing the former in the sink to wash in the morning, and rinsed the latter so she could recycle it.</p><p>From there she stepped to her front door to make sure it was indeed locked, and then walked into her bedroom so she could change and properly go to bed. She fell asleep with her thoughts on Acheron, and her plush dog tucked under her arm.</p><p>The necklace with Acheron's emblem rest against her collarbone, cold but comforting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of Accalia's work week went so slow yet uneventful. She'd found herself struggling to focus on her work ever since meeting Acheron in person, and the necklace he'd given her never left her neck. Heather had even noticed the difference enough to comment and ask, to which Accalia just shrugged it off. How could she possibly explain her sudden acquaintanceship to a fictional character that wasn't actually fictional? As real as the situation was for Accalia, it still sounded ridiculous described out loud. Plus, Acheron's past and true identity wasn't her business to share, and thus she kept him secret.</p><p>It wasn't until the weekend that she saw him again.</p><p>Saturday morning started like normal. Accalia awoke to her alarm, even on her day off, and picked out her clothes for the day. She showered quickly, changed, and decided what her plan was going to be. First thing on her mind was grocery shopping. After a quick breakfast, she slipped her shoes on, grabbed her keys and purse, and headed out. It didn't take her long to find a taxi, and in a car, the grocery store was just a short drive. Accalia walked through the aisles and picked out her usual staples, including a case of beer in the event Acheron continued to visit her. She finished up her shopping without wasting time, checked out, and made her way back outside to her taxi.</p><p>She rode home and paid her driver, and had just reached the stairs, arms full of grocery bags. when she heard a voice behind her.</p><p>“Let me help you with those.”</p><p>Accalia turned and felt her heart flutter when she saw Acheron lightly jogging towards her. She let him take the case of beer and a large portion of the grocery bags, and led him up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked and opened the door, and stepped through, heading to the kitchen. Acheron walked through the door and closed it with his heel. She heard the heavy lock click into place, and shortly after, Acheron stepped into the kitchen, his arms still full. He placed the groceries he was holding on the counter next to where Accalia had placed the others.</p><p>Accalia began going through each bag and placing her groceries where they belonged. She felt Acheron watching her. She glanced to him and offered a box.</p><p>“Could you please put this in the cabinet above the fridge?”</p><p>“Of course.” He accepted the box and easily placed it in its home, thanks to his height.</p><p>This continued, with Accalia placing the lower-cabinet items away while she requested assistance from Acheron for the higher-up items. The whole time she had a smile on her face. It felt so normal, just putting away groceries with an omnipotent god. He seemed to be enjoying himself, too. She knew that he'd always wanted to experience a normal life, something in the middle of the two drastically different lives he'd experienced so far. His expression looked light and she could see hints of a smile on his lips. His eyes swirled-</p><p>His eyes! He wasn't wearing sunglasses around her. Was there any greater compliment than this trust in her? Gods how she loved how they move, how they reflected the colors around them, like the bright red of the streak in his black hair.</p><p>“I picked up a case of beer for you,” she said with a smile. His eyebrows rose.</p><p>“For me?”</p><p>“Of course. I felt bad that I ran out the other night. I'm well-stocked now.”</p><p>“I can pay you back for them.”</p><p>“Acheron, no. When you're here, you're my guest. I bought them specifically with you in mind, and I don't want any kind of payment for them.” She couldn't tell what his reaction was since his face remained stoic, but she knew he always struggled with gifts from others. Most had always come with the expectation he return the favor with either sex or blood; expectations Accalia would never hold against him.</p><p>“What, uh... were your plans today?” he finally asked her.</p><p>“I was thinking of packing a lunch and reading at the park for a while. Would you like to join me? I'd love your company.”</p><p>Acheron softened. “I would love to.”</p><p>“Let me get my lunch together and I'll be ready.” She started taking out ingredients for a sandwich and assembled one. She felt Acheron watching her, but she didn't mind. She packed her sandwich, a small orange, and a bottle of water into her lunchbox, and then stepped into the living room to grab a book. She was going to bring one anyway, even if she felt like there was no hope to focus on the story. “Alright, I'm good to go.”<br/>He stepped out of the kitchen to meet her by the front door. He unlocked it with his powers and opened the door for her. She smiled to him and stepped out, double-checking that she had her purse and keys still on her person. Acheron stepped out behind her and locked the door again with his powers. Accalia led them down the stairs. She turned to start walking down the sidewalk, but Acheron spoke.</p><p>“Hold up, my car's here. I can drive us there.”<br/>When Accalia turned and looked to him, he nodded his head towards the black Porsche that stood out like a rose among weeds. “Damn,” she managed.</p><p>He walked to the passenger side door and opened it, beckoning for her. She followed and slid into the seat. He shut the door for her, careful of her legs and arm. She buckled her seat belt while he headed to the driver's side. She could see his typical sunglasses sitting on the dashboard, and by her feet was his usual black bag with the anarchy symbol.</p><p>Acheron sat down and buckled himself in, and donned his sunglasses. He started up the car with his powers and backed out of the parking spot. “Which park did you want to go to?”</p><p>“City Park is fine.” Accalia figured it was large enough that they could find somewhere out of the way of large crowds, and it had plenty of waterfront areas, which Acheron would surely enjoy.</p><p>The radio quietly played a mix of songs as they drove. She tapped her fingers against her thighs to the music and watched outside the window as they passed streets, other cars, and pedestrians. She wore a huge grin the whole trip. Acheron was just feet away from her, in his luxurious car.</p><p>All too soon, they arrived and he found somewhere to park. Accalia stepped out of his car, grabbing her lunch and book, as well as his bag. She stepped around to his side of the car and held out his bag. He took it with a smile and slung it over his shoulder.</p><p>“Lead the way.”</p><p>Accalia started down one of the paths that led down to the river front, but then hung back a little so they could walk side by side.</p><p>“It's such a nice day outside, isn't it? A little cloudy, so it's not too warm. Still a little sunny.” Without much additional thought, she slipped her hand inside his. She looked around them at the other people enjoying the park - families spending time together, people playing with their dogs, groups of people walking or jogging. She didn't notice Acheron had stopped walking until she felt the tug on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw Acheron rooted to the spot, staring at their entwined hands. She stepped closer to him.</p><p>“Acheron, are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”</p><p>He lifted his gaze to her face. The concerned tone in her voice wrecked him. He wasn't used to simple acts of association in public like the hand-holding. They were out here in plain sight, visible to all around them, and here they were connected through their hands, out of her own volition. Not only, but seeing his reaction, it was clear that she feared she'd done something to harm him or cause him discomfort. What was this woman?</p><p>“Everything is fine,” he said, giving her a smile that reached his eyes, though she couldn't really tell through his dark sunglasses. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, and she returned his smile.</p><p>They found an empty picnic table by the river. Acheron took a seat with his back towards the table, on the opposite side of the river. This way, few people could come up on them unseen. Accalia sat on the other side of the table, catty-corner to Acheron. She opened up her book and started reading.</p><p>A couple pages in, a chill ran up her spine, unrelated to the scene she was reading. Lifting her head, she realized it was Acheron turning up his godly aura. A pair of women were jogging towards them, and his body had obviously tensed up. The women had definitely noticed him by the way they were looking at him. Accalia glared at them the whole time they were near, and only returned to her book once they stopped staring.</p><p>“I hate that you have to deal with that.”</p><p>“I'm used to it,” Acheron said dismissively, now watching a couple with a small child a dozen yards away. Accalia wondered if he'd ever feel satisfaction in his life, with all the stress factors he had to fight on a daily basis. She knew that 'used to it' wasn't the same as saying 'it's not an issue.' Deciding not to press it, she turned her attention back to her book. It didn't last very long, as someone else came down the path, and Acheron reacted the same way he had towards the previous two women.</p><p>“We can move somewhere more secluded,” she offered. “To get farther away from people.”</p><p>He looked at her over his shoulder. “Here is fine,” he said and offered her a smile. “People walk through the whole park; I doubt we'd actually find somewhere completely secluded.”</p><p>“We don't have to be out here,” she said, frowning. Acheron tilted his head forward so they could make eye contact.</p><p>“You're not the only one here who enjoys being in nature.”</p><p>Her eyebrows shot up in faux surprise. “Do you think we should let the city know? So they can open the gates, and people can come in and enjoy the park?” She saw Acheron roll his eyes at her words, but he had a hint of a smile. He rested his elbows on the top of the table and relaxed, resting one foot on the opposite knee. He listened to the distant sounds of children playing, dogs barking, and the chatter that his gods' ears picked up. While his own life was nowhere near anything that could be considered normal, he could have a taste of it by being in the vicinity of others. He also didn't want to admit he was starting to enjoy Accalia's company. This wasn't going to last terribly long; just enough so he was sure she wouldn't be a threat. He was going to miss how genuine she was around him, even knowing the darker parts of his past, and he was going to miss the silence of her mind.</p><p>He didn't move, even as the occasion person walked by – he just flared his aura and they just passed by. He didn't stir either, when he heard Accalia open her lunchbox and start eating. Being out here felt so normal, and he wanted to hang onto the feeling as much as he could. He heard her stir and stand up and turned his head to see what she was up to, when he felt a sudden tug on his hair and he hissed.</p><p>“Hold on, Acheron, your hair is stuck. Lean your head back please?” She moved around to his side of the table so she could help unstuck him. She could only imagine how hard his heart was pounding, and how anxious he felt. And it wasn't even a person pulling on his hair. With his hair slack, she was able to slide it out of the crevice, and when she draped it over his shoulder, his relief was palpable. He looked up at her.</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>She touched his shoulder in response, and disposed of the waste from her lunch. On her way back to the table she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. Instead of sitting across from Acheron, she sat on the same side of the table as him. She left a couple feet of room between them to respect his personal space. She glanced to the sky briefly and resumed reading. Over the next hour or so, the sky slowly darkened. Accalia looked back up to the sky.</p><p>“Looks like rain, we should head back.”</p><p>Acheron followed her gaze. “So it does.” The two of them stood and gathered their belongings, and followed the path back to Acheron's car.</p><p>“I don't really mind the rain so much, unless I'm caught in it unprepared,” Accalia said, a bit of excitement in her voice. “I've always found that kind of weather soothing.”</p><p>“I've always felt water to be very soothing.”</p><p>“Do you ever visit the ocean?”</p><p>“Whenever I can.”</p><p>Accalia smiled, recalling how her book described how the ocean soothed the voices in his head. The beach was also a stark contrast to the first twenty years taking place mostly indoors.</p><p>“Have you ever gone while it's raining?” she asked.</p><p>“Sometimes,” he chuckled. “What about you?”</p><p>“Ah, well, my schedule makes it difficult to coordinate a trip to the ocean at the perfect time during a rain storm.”</p><p>“Don't people usually have schedules for planning that sort of thing?”</p><p>“Sure, but tell that to the weather. The forecast will say one thing and another thing happens.”</p><p>“Come on, Accalia, you're telling me not only can you not predict the weather, but you can't plan your life around it?” He glanced to her with a grin.</p><p>“I know, right? It's almost like I'm human or something.”</p><p>He then genuinely laughed, which was the best sound she'd heard in recent memory. A rumble of thunder echoed him and it started to sprinkle. They quickened their steps and wasted no time getting into the car. The skies unleashed the heavy rain just as the doors closed as if waiting for them. He looked to her.</p><p>“Home?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” she answered.</p><p>Acheron turned on the car, pulled out of the parking spot carefully, and started driving back to Accalia's apartment complex.</p><p>“I really enjoyed hanging out with you today,” she said midway through the drive.</p><p>“I like being around you, too,” Acheron admitted to her. “It's a nice change, not having to hear the thoughts of literally everyone in the vicinity.”</p><p>“I'm sure my lack of sexual advances helps.”</p><p>“What if I said I missed it?” he glanced to her.</p><p>“I wouldn't believe you for a second,” she said without skipping a beat, which caused him to chuckle.</p><p>They pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex, and the closest spot available was several yards away. The rain was still coming down heavily, and with a glance to each other, they knew they'd have to book it. Accalia put her book into her lunchbox to keep it as dry as possible, and Acheron tucked his bag under his arm.</p><p>“Ready?” he asked. She nodded. They both jumped out of the car and closed their doors and ran towards Accalia's building. She laughed gleefully, having fun racing the rain with him, and he couldn't help laughing with her. Once under the dry protection of the awning, they looked at each other with large smiles.</p><p>“You're soaked,” she said.</p><p>“Look who's talking,” he grinned. His smile sent butterflies to her stomach.</p><p>“Let's head up and get dry, hmm?” She headed up the stairs. Acheron locked his car and followed her. Once inside, she set her keys and purse down and kicked off her shoes. She set her lunchbox down and turned to Acheron, who was removing his boots. “I'll get some towels and stuff together; you're welcome to take a shower if you'd like. I'm going to take one before I change, so I figured I'd let you take one first.”</p><p>He inclined his head. “I won't be long.”</p><p>Accalia smiled to him and gathered some linens for his shower. She placed those on the bathroom counter, and made sure her soaps and shampoos were visible and available for him if he wanted to use them. She came out. “It's all set.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said. He left his bag by the front door. She knew who he was and what his powers were capable of, so he didn't have to pretend items were in his bag to manifest them.</p><p>While Acheron was in the shower, Accalia started on dinner so that it'd be ready by the time she was hungry again. Feeling like chili with all that rain, she browned some ground beef and sauteed vegetables, and then threw it in a pot with some vegetable stock, tomato paste, and diced tomatoes. She added some spices and then let the pot simmer and cook.</p><p>Acheron walked out into the main living area just as Accalia finished washing the last prep dish. She looked up to see him wear a tee shirt and sweatpants, and using a towel to dry his hair. His sunglasses were gone from his face.</p><p>“You really like doing things... human, don't you?” she asked. He looked to her with those mesmerizing swirling silver eyes.</p><p>“It makes me feel more normal.”</p><p>She nodded in understanding. “Make yourself at home. I shouldn't be too long. There's the beer still in the fridge, and you're welcome to any of my movies or games.”</p><p>He inclined his head to her. She stepped into her bedroom briefly to grab a change of clothes, and gathered her own shower linens on the way to the bathroom. She closed and locked the door out of habit. It wasn't until after she'd undressed and stepped into the shower that the thought came into her mind of Acheron being right where she was, totally naked. Her face flushed and she shut her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths to calm herself down and banish the thought from her brain. Those thoughts had no business being there, not now.</p><p>Accalia showered as quickly as she could, dried, and dressed in some comfy clothes of her own; a loose tee and some pajama pants. She tossed the used towel and her wet clothes into her hamper, stepped into the kitchen to check on her chili, and then grabbed a beer and joined Acheron on the couch. She smirked, seeing he was playing one of her Silent Hill titles, wondering how many times he'd played before with how easily he flew through each map and puzzle.</p><p>She sipped her beer and quietly watched him play. She felt anxious, not because of the atmosphere of the game, but because she wanted to spend more time around him, and her anxiety came from ruining what was otherwise a terrific day in his company.</p><p>“Do you think,” she began, “uh, that you'd maybe want to spend the night?” She kept her eyes on her beer bottle, her heart pounding. She could feel Acheron's gaze upon her as he considered the invitation.</p><p>“Sure,” he said, after what felt like hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia glanced up to Acheron after he affirmed his overnight stay with her, and she relaxed seeing him smiling. “I hope the couch is okay.”</p><p>“Of course.” He leaned against the couch back and stretched his long legs in front of him. She watched him play a while, sipping occasionally on her beer.</p><p>“You seem to know this game by heart,” she observed.</p><p>“It happens when you play as often as I do.” He drank some of his beer during a cut scene. He eyed her. This was the third time they were in each others' company, but he felt he could trust her, and he liked being around her. She was consistently thoughtful of him. She not only remembered his triggers, but she was quick to soothe him when they'd come up. Accalia was careful to give him personal space. While she did offer food to him, she had done so knowing he would decline, she accepted his answer, and didn't push him to eat anything. She'd gone out of her way to make sure he'd have beer available when he visited. If he didn't know better, he'd get the sense that she cared about him. Her actions were certainly different and new in contrast to his past experiences, but he didn't dare hope. A certain red-headed goddess would ensure this friendship would have an ending.</p><p>Turning back to the Silent Hill game, he let his thoughts wander further while he played. He wanted to curse the 'relationship' he had with Artemis. He was a slave, still a whore, and there was no beating around the bush about it. He was forced to sell his body with sex and blood to protect the world from himself, and protect the closest he'd had to a genuine family, his Dark-Hunters. The goddess was far too selfish and controlling to consider letting him have a taste of happiness. No, she'd sooner beat him to death.</p><p>Accalia moving broke his train of thought, and he watched her head into the kitchen to check on her cooking food. He paused the game, and waited for her to return so they could pick something to do together. The game suddenly felt very one-sided.</p><p>Accalia's head popped out of the kitchen. “Chili's ready, in case you'd like some.”</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>She disappeared back into the kitchen, and came out shortly with a bowl of her chili and two beers. She sat down next to him again, placing the beers on the coffee table, one in front of him and one in front of her. Then, she relaxed back and stirred the sour cream and cheese into her chili while waiting for it to cool.</p><p>“We can do something else more engaging,” he offered.</p><p>“I like watching you play,” she said, blowing on a spoonful of chili and then eating it.</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>She nodded. Acheron finished off his first bottle of beer and picked up the game controller before continuing the game. After the chili and a couple beers were in Accalia's system, she really got into watching the Silent Hill game play. She added some colorful commentary that Acheron found quite humorous.</p><p>“Ahh, kill it! Smack it!” she laughed when an unexpected monster came around the corner. Acheron downed it easily with a grin. “Omigosh you're so close to the end!”</p><p>“Just another puzzle and a slog to the final boss,” he confirmed. Accalia was on the edge of the couch, eyes glued to the screen. She'd played through the game quite a few times already, but it was another experience not only watching someone she considered a friend, but he was also so damn good at it. And she was drunk.</p><p>The aforementioned puzzle took no time for Acheron to complete, and he made it down the final hallway, no doubt with Accalia's vocal help.</p><p>“Use the hunting rifle! Shoot it!” she said as he dodged an attack from the end game boss. “Yeah! Kill 'em!” She punched the air.<br/>Acheron held back a laugh, and soon the boss was defeated. He finished the last of his beer as the final scene started.</p><p>“Whew,” she sighed, sitting back against the couch for the first time since the alcohol effected her. “What a trip, huh?”<br/>“Yep,” he smiled to her. She stretched and stood up, a little wobbly but she easily gathered her bearings and took the empty bottles and her bowl to the kitchen to clean up. She filled a glass with water and downed it before coming out to the living room. Acheron was already turning off the game system and television.</p><p>“D'you mind if I head to bed?” she asked him.</p><p>“Not at all. Get some rest.”</p><p>She nodded. “Would you like a heavier blanket than that one?” She motioned to the blanket on the chair he'd used his last visit to drape over her.</p><p>“That'll be fine.”</p><p>“Okay.” She yawned and disappeared into her bedroom. She came back out with a pillow. “This is the only other pillow I have, I'm sorry. I don't really use it though, it's clean, I promise.”</p><p>“Thank you, Accalia.” He accepted it from her and scooted down the couch so he could set the pillow in the corner between the seat and armrest. “Sleep well.”</p><p>“You too, Acheron.” She smiled to him, then headed into her bedroom. She closed her bedroom door, slid into bed, and quickly drifted off.</p><p>Acheron stood up to grab the blanket, and sat back down on the couch. He fluffed the pillow a little and lay back with his head on the pillow. He was assaulted by the smell of iris and vanilla. The soothing scent of Accalia washed over him and lit his body on fire. He stared at the visible bump in the crotch of his pants in disbelief. He had absolutely no recent memory of his body stirring in such a way where it was a totally natural reaction. He'd always forced it before. He grit his teeth and wanted to curse the Fates, Artemis, everyone.</p><p>For all he knew, Accalia was there to unknowingly dangle happiness and peace, tempting him, yet staying completely out of reach. He wasn't about to slide into bed with her, not by a long shot. He knew he was heading there with their relationship, and that's why this was the last time he could be around her. He'd agreed to spend the night because he wanted to savor the time with her as much as he could before he left her to her own life. The last thing he wanted was Accalia hurt because of him, so that meant he had to leave her life. His presence always meant hurt for those he cared about.</p><p>Sighing, Acheron covered himself with the blanket, but all he could think about was the smell of iris and vanilla.</p><p> </p><p>In the morning, Accalia awoke with her alarm. She groaned and took her time sliding out of bed, thanks to the late night and the alcohol. She trudged over to the bathroom to use it, and when she came out, she saw Acheron on her couch sleeping and her stomach flipped over. His one arm was draped over the armrest above his head, and the other was resting on his chest. His breathing was slow and even, and he looked so calm. The poor man, he was so tall that his legs hung off the edge of the couch.</p><p>She left him be and stepped into the kitchen to prepare herself some breakfast. She ate quickly, dressed for the day, and then resumed reading the book from the day before. She sat in the chair to be in close proximity to Acheron.</p><p>He finally stirred about noon. He stretched and, sensing her presence, turned so he could see her. Thankfully his physical issue from the night before had cleared up.</p><p>“How long have you been awake?” he asked her.</p><p>“About four hours?” She looked at her phone to check the time.</p><p>“You didn't wake me up.”</p><p>“You seemed so peaceful and restful, I couldn't bother you.”</p><p>He softened for just a moment before he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. He breathed deeply before making eye contact with her.<br/>“Accalia... I need to keep my distance from you,” he began.</p><p>“You can't visit again, can you?” She set her book down in her lap. She should've seen this conversation coming. The friendship wasn't going to last, what with all of the many things in his life that fought for his attention.</p><p>Acheron shook his head slowly. “I can't risk your safety.”</p><p>“I understand.” It hurt like hell, but she wasn't about to argue with him.</p><p>He closed his eyes. “I need you to promise me you'll keep my past as secret as I do.”</p><p>“I will,” she said.</p><p>“You need to avoid doing anything after dark. If you must, always be with someone, and drive, don't walk.”</p><p>“I will, Acheron,” she echoed.</p><p>“No matter what, keep that necklace about you. Do you remember what I said about using it?”</p><p>Accalia nodded. Acheron stood, wordlessly folded the blanket, and set it on top of the pillow he'd used. Using his powers he changed his clothes to his usual outfit, which caused Accalia to jump in surprise. He walked towards the front door where his boots and bag sat. Accalia set her book down and followed him to see him out. With his boots on his feet and his bag slung over his shoulder, he turned back to her. He wracked her brain for something to say to her, feeling like shit he was just abandoning her like this.</p><p>“Accalia, I really enjoyed our time together. I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate your hospitality. I won't forget you.”</p><p>“Thank you, for being you.” She smiled.</p><p>The next second, he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Acheron appeared in his own apartment, Artemis was there and ready to grab his hair and yank his head back. “How dare you!” she hissed.</p><p>Acheron sighed, his jaw clenched. “Artie, we weren't involved.”</p><p>“You spent the night with her, where she lives.”</p><p>“As a friend, not a lover. We barely touched.”</p><p>Artemis pulled Acheron's face close to hers. “You are mine, whore. You will do well to remember it.” She let him go, and he rubbed his sore scalp. “The next time you come see me, you will owe double the time.”</p><p>“Double!?” he looked to her, bewildered.</p><p>“Unless you want me to kill her?” Artemis tilted her head, watching Acheron. There was clearly envy shining in her eyes. His damn curse making her possessive as hell, and there was almost no arguing with her.</p><p>“She knows my human life. She knows everything that's happened to me. If she's captured and made to tell, it could lead to my death. Do you want Apollymi to pay you a visit?”</p><p>Artemis paled, but her expression was furious. “Double, Acheron,” she said firmly. “If not for the girl, then for the threat.”</p><p>Acheron ran a hand through his hair. “Fine,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He couldn't win.</p><p>Artemis vanished, leaving Acheron alone and lonely.</p><p> </p><p>Accalia's life had gone back to boring monotony. After the week she met Acheron, she spent much of her energy devoting herself to work. Her life had become predictable again – wake up, go to work, come home, eat, then sleep. Repeat until the weekend, and then find something to occupy the time. Sometimes cleaning, sometimes rereading books. She couldn't even lose herself in Acheron's novel, since he'd placed it somewhere safer. It was probably better that way, she figured, because it would have been much easier to miss him. The void of his absence would have been able to fester and grow, but now all she had were memories that would become foggy over time.</p><p>She went out of her way to honor Acheron's requests for her safety. She didn't tell a single soul about him or the time they'd spent together. She was proactive about her shifts that started early and the ones that ended late. If she knew ahead of time she'd need an alternate ride, she'd call ahead to a taxi service and make sure one was ready and waiting for her so she spent as little time outside in the dark as possible. Had she led to harming Acheron, even indirectly, she would never have been able to live with herself.</p><p>The dull days blended together, though getting through them individually was like wading through waist-deep water, but somehow time flew by. Accalia didn't have any plans in the near future she could look forward to, and nothing memorable had happened since Acheron's last visit. At least, that's how it was for about a month.</p><p>Accalia had been listening to music on her phone most of the day while she just input data and other information. Her phone gave a low battery signal about an hour before the end of her shift, and she looked through her purse for her spare charger, but couldn't find it. She sighed and worked the last hour silently. Once she clocked out, she checked her phone for messages. It was nearly dead, but no notifications. She walked outside, but didn't see Heather or her car. Frowning, she dialed Heather's number. It rang quite a few times until the voicemail answered.</p><p>“Hey, Heather, it's Accalia. I didn't see any messages from you and don't see you outside. My phone's almost dead. Please call me back.” She ended the call and waited. It took ten minutes to receive a reply, and all she got was a text message.</p><p>'Emergency came up, had to leave. So sorry!! Will make it up to you, I promise!'</p><p>Just as Accalia finished reading the text message, her phone completely died.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Her hand immediately shot up to touch the emblem on the necklace. She breathed slowly to steady her nerves, and headed to the main road to see if she could flag down a taxi. A couple cars passed but none of them were taxis. They must have been focusing on the clubs and bars for the drunk fares. With no other choice, she relegated herself to walking home, in the dark, by herself. She thought to her necklace, and calling upon Acheron for help. Would it be worth it to bother him for a twenty minute walk? It wasn't that late, and she wasn't directly in danger. After another slow breath, she decided to start walking at a fast pace. She held onto the necklace Acheron gave her.</p><p>She crossed a few roads safely without any dangerous-looking blonde men in sight, which gave her some confidence, and eased her worries – just a little. On the road to her apartment, someone grasped her arm and yanked her into the alley. She was caught by surprise and lost her balance, stumbling and trying to regain her footing. She was grabbed again and shoved against the brick wall. Looking up, she saw dark eyes and blonde hair. Shit, Daimons!</p><p>“Let me go!” she growled, and landed a sharp blow with her knee straight into the crotch of the man who held her. He groaned in pain and eased his grip, which allowed her to pull her necklace out. “I'm under the protection of Acheron!”</p><p>The two other Daimons that were with the first glanced to each other after seeing the emblem.</p><p>“I don't see him here,” one spoke up cautiously.</p><p>“Acheron, I summon you,” Accalia said, staring right at the trio of Daimons. The middle one was still cringing. A couple excruciatingly long seconds passed by, and wicked smiles spread across all three of the others' faces. Acheron wasn't coming.</p><p>Accalia panicked.</p><p>She bolted from the alley running as fast as her legs would carry her. She was paying more attention to just getting away, instead of what was under her feet. The uneven sidewalk she usually stepped over wasn't even a passing thought. The toe of her shoe caught and she was launched forward, falling onto the sidewalk. She tried to push herself up at once, but found herself pinned. She looked over her shoulder and saw the Daimon she'd injured.</p><p>“I'm going to make you pay for that kick of yours,” he growled in her ear.</p><p>“I'll assume by that, ye mean ye'll let the lass go?” said a deep voice in a Scottish accent.</p><p>The Daimon looked over his shoulder at the owner of the voice, giving Accalia a chance to look, too. Behind the Daimon stood a tall, man with dark eyes and flaming-red wavy hair. The man held a sword to the Daimon's back, positioned perfectly where a quick strike would impale the inkblot mark on the Daimon's chest and kill him. There was gold dust on the red-haired man's clothing, suggesting the fate of the other two Daimons.</p><p>“Up,” the red-haired man ordered.</p><p>“Why?” the Daimon hissed. “You'll dust me either way. I might as well go down fighting.”</p><p>“Holding a lass down on the ground against her will ain't fighting, mate.”</p><p>With a quick thrust, the red-haired man pierced the inkblot on the Daimon's chest through his back, and the Daimon exploded into gold dust. Her heart pounding, Accalia found her footing and stood up.</p><p>“Thanks,” she managed, trying to brush off as much of the gold dust as she could.</p><p>“T'was my pleasure, m'lass,” the man said, bowing his head. “Is there somewhere I can escort ye that's safe?”</p><p>She nodded. “My apartment's not that far from here. You're a Dark-Hunter, aren't you?”</p><p>“Aye. M'name's Rhys.” He smiled gently. “How is it ye know 'bout us?”</p><p>“Ah, it's a long story.”</p><p>“I'll take ye word for it,” he said, catching on that she didn't want to talk about it. “Yer apartment, then?”</p><p>Accalia nodded again and started walking with Rhys not too far behind. The walk was only about seven minutes. At the bottom of her stairwell, she turned to the Dark-Hunter.</p><p>“Thanks, Rhys. You saved my life.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure.” He smiled to her, inclined his head, and then walked off to continue his hunt. Accalia watched him until he disappeared, then ran up to her apartment.</p><p>Accalia hung up her purse, put her keys away, slid her shoes off, and locked the door behind her. She walked into her bedroom and grabbed her pajamas, and then took a long, hot shower to de-stress and wash off all the gold dust still on her body. Once clean, she changed and chucked the dirty, dusted clothes into the hamper. She was ready to head straight to bed, so she brushed her teeth. In the middle of swishing her mouthwash, she heard a loud thud in the living room. She spit out the mouthwash and wiped her mouth, running out to see what caused the noise.</p><p>In the middle of her living room, laying face down, naked, blonde, and bloody... was Acheron.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia rushed to Acheron's side, collapsing to her knees. She picked up his hand and pressed two fingers against his wrist. His pulse was there, slow and even. She gathered his hair away from his back to keep it free from his blood, and twisted it in a very loose, messy bun, securing it with a scrunchie from around her wrist. She hooked an arm under his and around his chest to try and lift him so she could carry him somewhere more comfortable than the floor, but he was too tall with all those muscles; he was too heavy for her to move. She wasn't about to drag him anywhere, either.</p><p>Without another hesitation, she left to grab a pillow for his head, as well as a soft washcloth and a bowl of warm water. She lifted his head gently to slide the pillow underneath, making sure his hair wasn't tugged. Once she turned her attention to his back, her stomach lurched. It was a battle zone. Where there weren't open wounds, there were raised bumps and lines of old scars from his lashings as a human. The wrecked condition of his back, and the knowledge he willingly endured this treatment broke her heart.</p><p>Accalia washed his back with great care while fighting back her tears. She wanted to strangle Artemis for the injustice that filled the life of the man before her. Ten thousand years of this abuse, this pain, an immeasurable weight on his shoulders, all because he didn't want to be the cause of someone's suffering. She couldn't imagine how this man's heart was so caring and thoughtful of others, despite living as one of them for two decades. He'd been through hell and back, and in ten thousand years the number of people who genuinely cared about him could be counted on just his hands. The little boy from eons ago was still deep down inside him, the boy who just wanted to be held and told that everything would turn out okay in the end. The little boy who was always met with harsh words or violence.</p><p>Thankfully, due to his expedited healing, the bleeding ceased, and the wounds were already beginning to scab over. She went back over his back with a soft towel to dry his skin, and covered his legs and hips with her blanket. She didn't have anything that had a remote possibility of fitting him, so until he could use his powers to summon clothes, he'd have to deal with the blanket until stores opened. She watched him a moment before getting up. She placed the bowl in the sink and washed her hands, and ran a load of laundry including the bloodied towels.</p><p>Accalia came back into the living room and sat down near his head so she could continue watching over him. She ran her fingertips over his cheekbone, feeling goosebumps pop up along her arm. His skin was so soft to the touch. She traced his jawline with one finger as a smile spread across her lips. How damn lucky was she, to have met Acheron? This ancient, gentle soul, with unfathomable power. A prince twice over, and the heir to the throne of an entire pantheon. A near-extinct pantheon, sure, but it was still something. And to think he didn't want any kind of title. He would have been happy to live a mortal's lifespan, settling down with someone, and raising a family.</p><p>As her fingers brushed through Acheron's beautiful blonde hair, she let her thoughts wander to ideas of the two of them. She'd entertained thoughts like these before, when she knew of him only as a book character. She could envision how he'd be as a father, loving and doting, and his children so spoiled they would want for nothing. He'd be heavily involved in their lives, wanting to be there for every first, to kiss scrapes all better, to see happy, smiling faces Christmas morning. After meeting him, she could picture the happiness in his eyes as he gazed upon his children.</p><p>And his wife...</p><p>Accalia recalled how Acheron had said in the book how the person who held his heart would never doubt his love for them, and knowing how much he'd gone through, she believed it. She wondered what it would be like to wake up and see his peaceful face, or to feel his strong, protective arms holding one close against his warm and hard body. How wonderful would it be to see his face soften affectionately, to see love on his face. She imagined such an ethereal experience to be trusted so intensely, let in past every single wall he'd put up over eleven thousand years. There was a part of her that wanted to know what it'd be like knowing he'd come home to her every night. Intimacy had crossed her mind before as well, but not in the sense of craving carnal pleasure, more so considering the large amount of trust was involved. Anything sexual with his partner would be his choice, his own will, because he would want to.</p><p>She smiled to herself, gazing over his perfect face. He had this raw masculine appeal to him. He was both beautiful and handsome. If she didn't already know he was a god, and someone told her he was, she would believe them. Accalia knew his body would match the beauty of his face, though gawking at him was where she drew the line. He was already objectified enough. She deeply wished she had the power or ability to free him. She craved his presence, his laugh, his smile. And with how much he gave the world, he deserved something selfish like a family.</p><p> </p><p>Acheron drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was guilt. Artemis had him strung up and was flaying his back when Accalia had called to him, and he couldn't go. It was what caused him to land in her living room. He couldn't stop thinking about her and Artemis knew it. He hadn't been paying for a soul; he'd been paying for his selfishness. Yet after Artemis degraded him again and again, all he could think of was Accalia's kindness and understanding. Paired with the guilt, his weakened and bloody state, when he flashed out of Artemis' temple in Olympus, he came to Accalia's living room rather than his own apartment, or even Katoteros.</p><p>He'd felt himself crumple to the carpet, his back on fire, but he didn't recover enough strength from the beatings and Artemis feeding on him to move or speak. He was helpless and at Accalia's mercy. His trust in her was well-founded. His comfort was a priority, even when she thought he was unconscious. He'd felt his head placed on the pillow and was comforted by her smell of iris and vanilla. She'd tied his hair up loosely and he hadn't felt any pinch or tug. Her cleaning his back wasn't the most pleasant feeling but he expected that due to the kinds of wounds he had, though he could tell how tenderly she touched him. She took her time. Even the simple act of her covering him up touched him deeply.</p><p>What broke him was when she started touching his face. Her touches felt feather-light and innocent. Where being touched normally churned his stomach, her fingers on his skin delighted him. He wasn't used to such kind and affectionate gestures, and when her fingers entered his hair, he finally felt relaxed. His back still ached like hell, but he was so soothed by her. He slipped into a brief sleep.</p><p>When his eyes fluttered open, Accalia's caresses had stopped. He didn't see her in his field of view, so he turned his head to the other direction. She was there, still nearby, but now draped over the coffee table sleeping, her arms folded and her head laying on them. He figured it was late as hell, maybe early morning, and she hadn't left his side. He tried to push himself up, but he was still super weak, and needed more rest before he could be active. He sighed and turned his attention back to Accalia.</p><p>He'd been forced into her life against his will, and he had no choice but to trust her when she was a complete stranger. The longer he spent time around her, and the more he discovered what type of person she was, the more he grew to actually trust her. He still felt some insecurities, such as her safety, and what Artemis would do when she would find out that he returned to Accalia, even after his punishment. She seemed to have common sense, and an awareness of the supernatural world that would keep her proactive.</p><p>He adored that there was never any kind of standard or requirement whenever he was in her presence. Their shared space alone seemed to appeal to her. She never asked for more than his company, and there was never any pressure to keep up a facade. In fact, the more he acted like himself, the more she'd smiled, and the more her heartbeat increased. What enamored him the most was the way she automatically brightened anytime she saw his eyes. When he saw that subtle smile spread across her face, he didn't feel the unease that'd always come with eye contact.</p><p>Was this why he couldn't read her thoughts, or see her future? This relief, this taste of peace that she gave him by just being herself. She was the first person in his long, painful life that had given him a reason to let her in, and he wanted to keep her there. But he knew better. He wasn't worth being around. He'd brought only pain to those he really cared for. He was selfish enough, coming back now and risking her life, all because he wanted to remember what it was like for someone to want his company. He could protect her the most by staying away, though he was unsure if he had the strength and self-control. Knowing he needed more rest, Acheron shut his eyes and allowed himself to become lost in Accalia's iris and vanilla scent which still lingered on the pillow.</p><p>Acheron awoke to a hand on his back. He turned his head to look over his shoulder, and softened seeing Accalia checking over his injuries.</p><p>“What's the prognosis?” he asked her.</p><p>“Think we'll need to amputate.”</p><p>“Amputate my back?”</p><p>“Well, what good would taking off a leg do? It wasn't your leg that was ripped to shreds.” She clicked her tongue at him, and he chuckled.</p><p>“I suppose I'll have to get used to living without a back, however ridiculous that sounds.”<br/>“I think they'll be able to save your ass though.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, that's the important thing,” he said dryly.</p><p>“I mean, you have a wonderful ass, Acheron.”</p><p>“I'll take your word for it.”</p><p>Joking aside, she was grateful to see how great his wounds looked already.</p><p>“How do you feel? Can you move?” she asked him.</p><p>“Much better than last night.” Acheron pushed himself up and sat back, pulling some of the blanket into his lap. “Not yet back to normal.” He distastefully eyed a strand of blonde hair hanging in front of his face. He used his powers to change his hair color back to his usual choice, and then exhaled a tired sigh.</p><p>“This must be awkward. I'm sorry I don't really have any clothes that could fit you.”</p><p>“It's fine I guess. I'm comfortable enough around you at this point anyway. You've had plenty of opportunities to try something since we met and never have.”<br/>“I can run out and at least get you sweatpants and a shirt so you don't have to be stark naked.”</p><p>“I've spent half my life naked, it doesn't bother me if I'm not being taken advantage of. I'll have my strength back for clothes soon enough.”</p><p>It was then that Accalia's gaze fell upon Acheron's deep chest scar that crossed his entire front, from one side of his collarbone to the opposite hip. The skin of it was thick and lighter than the skin surrounding it, and perfectly represented what a fatal wound it had been. The injury that had caused that scar was responsible for his death, which in turn allowed his godly mother Apollymi to be free to cause destruction across the Earth in her misery.</p><p>“Did it hurt?” she asked him softly.</p><p>At a glance he knew what she meant, seeing where her eyes were focused.</p><p>“At first, sure. But it didn't last long. I was pretty gone soon afterwards.”</p><p>She lifted a hand to reach out, but paused. “May I?”</p><p>Instinctively, his anxiety said no. However he had quite literally just spent the night in her apartment completely naked, and she had yet to take advantage of him.</p><p>“Sure,” he told her.</p><p>Her fingertips touched his unmarred skin, drawing an invisible line across the scar. The heat from his body seemed to irradiate on to her hand, as she felt warm tingles the more she touched him. She delighted in how soft his skin felt in stark contrast to his hard muscles. She placed her palm on his chest, feeling his heart beat strongly underneath.</p><p>“Your heart still beats, that's what counts,” Accalia said, smiling to him. Acheron placed his hand over top hers.</p><p>“Why, I'll never know,” he said dismissively. His expression didn't match his tone. His eyes told her everything about how he felt by her words. He gave her hand a chaste squeeze. “If you don't mind, I'd like to attempt a shower.”</p><p>“I'll be here, if you need my help,” she offered, taking her hand back and standing up so she could give him space and some privacy. “I'll just get myself some breakfast.”</p><p>He watched her step into the kitchen and rose to his feet. A little wobbly, but just for a moment. He kept the blanket against him and made his way to the shower. He closed the door behind him and turned on the water before stepping inside the bathtub. The hot water falling over his tired aching body felt so good and refreshing. When the temperature dropped, he turned off the water and stepped out. He dried himself manually with a towel, and manifested sweatpants on his body. He felt a little lightheaded afterwards. Damn Artemis and how much blood she took from him.</p><p>Acheron looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He rubbed a hand against the bite mark on his neck. Wouldn't it be nice to finally be his own person, free of ownership, able to make his own choices in everything? Yeah, it sure would, but a life of slavery told him it was impossible. At least he could count on one person in the world who wouldn't hold his past against him. He shook his head at his reflection. He let himself attach to this woman he'd only been around a handful of times. And why? Because of a kindness he hadn't experienced elsewhere. Because her caresses showed him just how touch starved he was. She had hope in her eyes that he wanted to cling to, lest some of it rub off on him. The very idea that he could be himself around her, share a love for music and movies and games, was in and of itself addicting. What he wouldn't give to hold on to a moment with her.</p><p>The Dark-Hunters... he couldn't forsake them. He wouldn't turn his back on them for a selfish notion like this. And where would he get blood, so that he didn't turn into a monster and destroy everything? It was best he quelled the attachment growing towards her, but he struggled. After so many centuries of mind numbing pain and emotionless sex, ignoring the one source of affection and comfort proved difficult. He put her in danger, just being around her, and if something were to happen to her, he wouldn't be able to bear it.</p><p>He looked down to find his hands tense and gripping the counter. He let go and inhaled slowly to center his thoughts. He walked out to the living room and sat down next to Accalia on the couch.</p><p>She was curled up on one end with a bowl of oatmeal, watching a horror movie Acheron had seen countless times over.</p><p>“Starting off the morning right, hmm? Nightmare material first thing in the morning?” he teased.</p><p>“You should know it's past noon. So, first thing in the afternoon.”</p><p>“What do you watch in the morning then, comedy?”</p><p>“Until nine it's the news, and then after that it's kids' cartoons.”</p><p>Acheron shook his head and chuckled. But then it occurred to him what time it was.</p><p>“You don't work today?” He looked to her.</p><p>“I called out so I could take care of you.”</p><p>Hearing her prioritize him suddenly gave him an overwhelming urge to pull her into his lap and show his appreciation with his lips. His body buzzed at the thought. But he remained still. What didn't help matters was her shirt, a tank top that meant his emblem was halfway visible on her breast. Damn, why did that inflame his body so fiercely?</p><p>“Acheron, I'm going to kiss you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Acheron stared at Accalia. He could hardly believe her words.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“I said, I'm going to miss you,” she said, smiling.</p><p>Oh, boy, was this going to be a long day.</p><p>“I'm sorry, Accalia. To suddenly enter your life, use you for your kindness, and then leave it.” He could hear the guilt in his own voice.</p><p>“I understand. I do, really. You have the whole world sitting on your shoulders, with thousands of lives... or more, relying on you. I know the pressure you face. Honestly I don't understand how you're not constantly overwhelmed. I know you do what you have to. I mean, I just saw first hand what kind of punishment you suffer through. I would hate if that happened again and on my account.”</p><p>“How can you be so mindful?”</p><p>“How can I not be? Gods, Acheron, you willingly put yourself through hellish tortures, on a damn near daily basis, and for what? Yourself? No. For other people, always other people. You are so incredibly selfless, and the most humble man I've ever known.”</p><p>“I'm... I'm not infallible, Accalia. I mess up now and then. My actions have led to the death of other people. I mess up others' lives because of my damn final fate powers.” She held him in such high esteem and he couldn't wrap his mind around how.</p><p>“Don't you see, Acheron? That's what grounds you. You've been human. You know what it is to be human. Humans make mistakes and mess up. And seriously? You can't open a mythology book without seeing an array of negativity caused by gods, who do it on purpose. You act with best interests and intentions. Your motivation is keeping the world safe.” He could see tears welling in her eyes and it wrenched his heart. She reached a hand to his cheek. “If anyone deserves a selfish moment, it's you.”</p><p>He cradled her hand with his and held it against his cheek, savoring the touch</p><p>“I still don't know what I've done to warrant this admiration,” he admitted to her. “And I'm not sure I could ever fully believe your words. This is new to me, and it scares me. But, Accalia... I like it. I like this. I can be around you, and be myself. I have never had this before, and I can't tell you how painful it is I have to stay away for your safety.” He wanted nothing more than to capture her lips and return the admiration in the only way he knew how. To do so would condemn her to death, and with her would die a part of him.</p><p>“The best way I can show you my appreciation, Accalia, is to keep my distance.”</p><p>She watched his eyes swirl more fiercely than she'd ever seen them.</p><p>“I understand. This is more than just about me.” She smiled to him. “You should know, that just meeting you would have made my whole life. So not only was I able to find out you are a real, living breathing person, but you spent time with me. You blessed me with a peek at who you really are.”</p><p>“Now who's being selfless?” Acheron asked softly.</p><p>Accalia brushed her thumb along his cheekbone. “I'm fond of you, Acheron. I want you to be safe, and I want you to feel safe. Even if that means I don't see you again.”</p><p>“I'm not used to others putting myself above them. All my life I've always been the one underfoot.”</p><p>“I know.” Her heart was beating quickly. He was opening up to her far beyond any expectations she'd dared to have. He allowed himself to be vulnerable around her, and the kind of trust that required meant more to her than any amount of riches anyone could ever promise.</p><p>She had no idea how hard it was for him to hear her words and the emotions behind them. He didn't doubt for a second she meant everything she said. And what was worse, as far as the pain of impending separation, he was learning to believe them. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, keeping his eyes on hers.</p><p>“It won't take me long to regain my strength. I want to stay with you today... if you'll have me. But after today, I will have to keep my distance.”</p><p>Accalia smiled at his words. “Then I ought to cherish every second I have with you, hmm?”</p><p>Gods, that smile. The happiness in her words. The pure adoration in her eyes he'd seen nowhere else. Was it possible he loved her?</p><p>Overwhelmed and with his head swimming with emotion, he leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to hers. Her scent of iris and vanilla invaded his nose and his mind. He felt the heat from their kiss all over his body, and it seemed to converge towards his groin, where his body began to awaken. He felt her sigh against him and he touched his hand to her cheek, wrapping the other arm around her waist. They mutually deepened the kiss as he pulled her into his lap.</p><p>Accalia felt like she was dreaming. His lips were so soft and gentle, yet precise. His scent was so masculine and comforting, of cedar wood and sage, with a hint of chamomile. His body heat felt like it surrounded her and made her skin buzz. When she was in his lap, she could feel his body's reaction to her, and it ignited a heat within her that was fierce with a burning need. However, this was going to go at his pace. He had more boundaries than she did, and she wasn't about to disrespect them. She had to part their lips so she could catch her breath, and she stared into his heavenly eyes. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to cherish this.</p><p>Acheron watched her eyes while they breathed deeply. His hands sat at her lower back. There was something about her expression he didn't recognize and couldn't place, yet it thrilled him. After a moment he buried his face against her neck, as he held her close. He wanted to memorize what her warmth felt like, remember the comfort of iris and vanilla. He wanted something to hang on to, so he could recall these memories the next time he was holed up in Olympus. He could feel her pulse, and sense the blood pumping through her artery. With his weakened state, it made his fangs itch and his mouth feel dry. He nibbled on her skin, but thankfully her moan and the feel of her fingers in his hair snapped him out of it. He counted to twenty in his mind before leaning back to smile to her.</p><p>“So, uh, how about a movie day?”</p><p>She smiled. “Whatever you want to do.”</p><p>He leaned in and nipped her nose before setting her back down on the couch. He rose up to go look at her shelf of movies, partially because he completely forgot what she had on hand, but also because his body was still clearly not interested in a movie. He pulled an animated comedy off the shelf. “This okay?”</p><p>“Megamind? I love that one,” she brightened. “Would you mind setting the DVD up? I think I'm gonna wash this and make myself some tea.”</p><p>“No problem.” Acheron watched her grab the bowl her oatmeal had been in and head to the kitchen. He used his powers to turn on the television and DVD player, as well as open the disc tray. With the menu up and the movie ready to play, he sat back down on the couch and rested one foot on the coffee table.</p><p>Accalia returned quickly with her mug of tea, and she sat on the couch next to him, close enough that she could lean against him. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, and used his powers to start the movie.</p><p>The rest of the afternoon was filled with snuggles and smiles. There was definitely something different about what they meant to each other, and though he knew it was going to be so much worse than ripping off a bandage, he knew he could hold on to that feeling of being appreciated and wanted. He would never be able to have a normal life with her, but experiencing the way she took care of him, and knowing she was still out there, would give him great comfort and even hope.</p><p>Accalia had just come back from a bathroom trip when he stood up. Her expression changed, to one of understanding. He walked up to her and gently grasped her hands. He gave her knuckles a kiss.</p><p>“Please be safe,” he requested.</p><p>“I will,” she promised.</p><p>He softened, memorizing her face, before he vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Once again, Accalia was left without him, but this time she didn't feel so lonely. Acheron had feelings for her. She wasn't sure on specifics since they never really talked about their kiss, and she wasn't going to assume. But something was certainly there regardless. She had met the great Acheron. She saw his eyes, heard his voice, and his laughter. She'd had a ride in his car. They listened to his favorite music, and spent time together in nature. She was given a chance to tend to him and dote upon him. He respected her and trusted her. The honor she felt was indescribable. Any time she brought up memories of the two of them, she couldn't help a warm smile. He'd been in her life such a short while, even considering the entire time she had the book before summoning him, but she felt her life changed for the better.</p><p> </p><p>Acheron on the other hand, felt a crushing loneliness the moment he'd appeared in his own apartment. The memories he had with Accalia were comforting, sure, but memories didn't fill the holes in his heart. He pushed aside those negative emotions as he'd always done in the past, and strived to make the world a better place, if only for Accalia. He'd asked Rhys to alter his patrol route to cover the roads between the school where Accalia worked and her home. He knew he could trust her to keep that necklace close, and even if he was with Artemis he swore to himself he'd go to her the next time she called.</p><p>Yet, no such call ever came.</p><p>The days blended together like they had back before Accalia's summons of him. He'd stay up until dawn hunting with other hunters, or by himself in cemeteries and other places the hunters couldn't go. He'd come home to his apartment on Earth or to Katoteros to crash. The worst part of the day was early afternoon when he woke up and had to find something to do until sundown, since Daimons couldn't come out in the sunlight. He'd played through each story-based game he owned, burned through his movie collection, and was messing lazily around in an open-world, open-ended video game when he recalled that he had a part of Accalia in his possession: her book.</p><p>He'd taken it for safekeeping, and it'd been with him in Katoteros all this time. He summoned it in his hands with his powers, and let his eyes fall over the cover. It featured his name in bright, bold letters, with his emblem beneath in faded gold. There was no author listed. The spine was worn, and the book's pages parted while at rest, which showed just how many times Accalia had read through his story.</p><p>“Adelphos,” came a light, sing-song voice to his right. Acheron looked up to see his younger sister, Acacia.</p><p>“Hey, Cici,” he greeted her, using her nickname, as he placed the book face down on his coffee table. “What brings you to Katoteros?” He rarely saw the young goddess, and her visits almost always came at a surprise. He couldn't blame her, as their mother, Apollymi, was trapped in the Atlantean hell realm Kalosis, and had been for most of Acheron's eleven-thousand-year life. He didn't know who had fathered his sister, and he'd quickly decided that not knowing was better overall when both his mother and sister tip-toed around the subject. Cici's father didn't really matter regardless. He'd never showed himself or needed to be contacted, so questions of his identity didn't stick around very long. Acheron had just figured Apollymi was lonely enough to let a man close enough to conceive a child. He was at least thankful that Cici was never suceptible to his curse, so she was truly genuine around him.</p><p>Acacia served as her mother's kori, her servant, since their mother couldn't leave Kalosis. A tall goddess of just under two thousand years, she was stunning and slender with long, pale blonde hair. Her eyes were swirling silver, just like Apollymi's, but sometimes, in certain light, the smallest amount of lavender was visible. She was definitely a child of The Destroyer, and sometimes when she'd appeared unannounced, it took several seconds for Acheron to remind himself his mother wasn't before him, but another family member instead. Typically, she'd be sent to gain information, send messages to Acheron, and often bring things back to Apollymi for her entertainment and enjoyment. Most of her time, however, was spent keeping her mother company.</p><p>“Matera is worried about you,” she said softly. “She wanted me to check on you.”</p><p>He sighed. “She's always worried.” And she would probably always be, not just because she was his mother, but because of his leash that Artemis held ever so tightly. Apollymi had hated what Artemis did to Acheron that she had made an oath on her life to kill her. Failure would mean Apollymi's own death. It was one of the reasons Acheron could never visit his mother – his visit would open the gates of Kalosis and allow Apollymi to rein destruction, including killing at least two Olympians whose deaths would mean the end of the world.</p><p>“She knows about your girlfriend.”</p><p>“Don't call her that,” he said flatly. She wasn't his girlfriend, but he couldn't bear to deny it out loud. His Final Fate powers effected every word he spoke, and he surely didn't want to condemn himself to disappointment, if he could avoid it.</p><p>“Okay then, your betrothed,” she giggled, and sat down next to him on his couch. He glanced to her askance and she sobered up. “Adelphos, you are the most powerful god, you know. You have so much power, surely you can protect one little human.”</p><p>“It's not that easy, Cici. I have so many enemies. People I cared about have died because of them, or because of my own actions. I don't know how I would handle myself if she were harmed because of me. I can't risk my demon side let loose upon the world.”</p><p>“Have her live here, with you.”</p><p>“There's no easy answer here.” While he normally found her innocence endearing, anytime they had a conversation about his relationship with Artemis, it revealed how sheltered she was. She was a hopeless romantic and just wanted a happy ending, but didn't consider how much work and heartbreak those take. If they were even accessible to start with, which Acheron believed to his core wasn't an option for him. “She would have to give up her family and her friends, and I couldn't ask that of her. It would be like Matera being stuck in Kalosis, trapped in one place, unable to leave.”</p><p>“It is something you want, right?” She looked up at him. “A wife that loves you unconditionally and gives you children, a home with a family to greet you when you come home?”</p><p>Acheron closed his eyes. He wanted it all so fiercely that it was painful. “More than anything,” he breathed. Cici reached over and grasped his hand in both of hers.</p><p>“Matera and I are working on a way to free you of Artemis' grasp. Even if she can't be free, there must be a way you can.”</p><p>He gazed upon her with love and affection. “Agapa, Acacia.”</p><p>“Agapa, Adelphos.” She always used the word for brother, since he had asked her not to call him Apostolos. She brought his head to her so she could kiss the top of it. “Matera sends her love, too.”</p><p>“Can't you stay a while longer? We could watch a movie.”</p><p>She shook her head. “I wasn't intending to stop by Katoteros, but I could feel your emotions. You are loved, Adelphos. Please do not forget this.”</p><p>He could feel his loneliness seeping back in as they said their goodbyes, and once she was gone, he sat back against the couch. His eyes fell upon the book sitting on the coffee table.</p><p>Despite reliving his past horrors through nightmares on a near daily basis, and despite bottling in all of those emotions instead of processing them, he picked up and opened the book to read the story of his life. As each event in the beginning unfolded in another's perspective, he found himself wondering what Accalia's thoughts and emotions were. Had she ever wanted to jump into these pages and just hold him like he'd craved his entire human life? How many tears had fallen because of the constant tragedies that happened everywhere he went? Did she find herself jealous of the short period where he may have very well loved Artemis? And his death... as gruesome and depressing.</p><p>Acheron was surprised at how little there was in the book beyond his human life. There was a quick description of Apollymi's wrath, and how Savitar had found and begun training him. Then there was a chapter that had explained how he'd come to find out about the first Dark-Hunters, and what impact they would have on his life. It quickly skipped forward and hopped around a Dark-Hunter's story from Acheron's perspective, but after that there was nothing.</p><p>“What a fantastic ending,” he said dryly to himself, and tossed the book on the table in the middle of the living room setup in the throne room of Katoteros. Figures, even as a fictional book, his life wouldn't have a happy ending. He spent the ending of the book watching someone else's happy life. He sat back against the couch and stared at the book. His life all around sucked, and yet she had experienced it enough times through to cause visible wear. He wasn't sure how intimately familiar she was with the details considering how often the book was read, but it hadn't stopped her kindness, or her caring for him. She knew what scum he had been as a human whore, and still found joy and excitement in being in his presence. She knew what role he had now, not just in regards to his relationship to Artemis, but what his place was in the Atlantean Pantheon, and not once did she ask him for anything other than being in his vicinity.</p><p>Acheron began to tremble, now that all of the pieces were falling into place. She cared for him in some fashion. How deeply those emotions were, he wasn't sure, and a part of him was terrified of finding out the truth. But this... what he felt in her presence, this ache in his chest whenever he remembered the distance between them was safer, what was this, if not love? He terribly missed her smile, the way she lit up over the small things, like the music that played in his car. The confidence she had in her voice when she spoke about him, and the way she'd never taken him for granted. Unlike so many others, she was able to soothe his emotional scars, quiet the voices, and give him a taste of peace. Most of all, her attachment to him was new and refreshing, and he hadn't realized just how terribly he had craved it.</p><p>What could he do about it? He still had the leash connecting his body and blood to Artemis. If he disobeyed Artemis' wishes and went to Accalia, Acheron would be risking her life, and possibly others. How could he be so selfish? But at the same time, how could he resist the taste of feeling normal for once? He groaned and ran his hands over his face, his thoughts warring inside his head.</p><p>“Seems like you need to relax and untangle,” a voice said directly behind him. He could feel her leaning over the back of the couch and wrap her arms around his chest.</p><p>“It's relax and unwind, Artie,” he sighed.</p><p>“Why don't you come to bed with me?” she asked, drawing circles on his chest with a finger.</p><p>“I have a headache.”</p><p>She clicked her tongue in annoyance and stood up. “You always have a headache.”</p><p>“Yeah, because she never goes away.” He felt her yank his hair, his head falling backwards, so she could make eye contact with him. He hissed at the pain.</p><p>“Did you forget your place already?”</p><p>“Am I supposed to be on my knees even when I'm not around you?”</p><p>Artemis let go to place her hands on her hips. “I wish you weren't so depressed all the time.”</p><p>“That makes two of us.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes. “You need to feed soon.”</p><p>“You and I both know I'm not due for several weeks, and as of this moment, no Dark-Hunter is getting themselves tangled up with a lover.”</p><p>“We both know you'll come to me in the end,” she scoffed, and returned to Olympus.</p><p>Acheron looked back to the book on his coffee table. Despite Artemis' words echoing in his mind, he decided to make an impulsive and selfish trip. He stood up, flashed his usual clothes onto his body, and willed himself to Accalia's apartment building.</p><p>He arrived in a dark corner as not to attract attention, though it was already evening so it was pretty dark already. He found her building and headed up the stairs. He knocked on her door and waited for an answer that would never come. After several minutes, he checked his phone. It was late enough that she'd be home; it wasn't too late for it to be bedtime, and she'd never worked this late at work, to his knowledge at least. He closed his eyes and searched for her in the apartment. She wasn't inside. Frowning, he checked the landing around him before making himself invisible to humans and manifested himself inside the apartment.</p><p>It was completely bare. There was no sign that Accalia had been here in the first place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a panic, Acheron closed his eyes and reached out through the entire city, feeling for Accalia. Nothing. He felt his breathing quicken, and he tried to suppress anxious thoughts of her in danger, or of her suffering. He focused his powers to pinpoint the location of the necklace he'd given her, and instantly manifested himself in its location.</p><p>“Oh my god!” shouted a female voice, followed by a soft thump.</p><p>Acheron wheeled around and found Accalia on her back on the floor, in her underwear. Her legs were tangled in her piano bench stool. His face mottled as he blushed and he knelt down, offering a hand to help her up. She took it, and he rose along with her. She cringed and looked down at her leg. Acheron followed her gaze. There was blood on her ankle, dripping from a fresh wound.</p><p>“Aw, shoot, I guess I got cut when I tripped.” She sat down on the chair she'd stumbled over and lifted her injured foot on her opposite knee so she could get a look at the injury.</p><p>“Allow me,” Acheron said softly, as he knelt again. He touched the cut gently, and within seconds, a sharp jolt of pain shot through her leg, but it was completely mended.</p><p>“Oh wow, thanks, Ash.”</p><p>His heart fluttered at her first use of his usual nickname, and he met her eyes. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, so she could directly see the silver of his eyes. The smile in hers made his heartbeat quicken. Aside from his startling her into an injury, she seemed perfectly fine.</p><p>“Welcome... your old apartment. It's completely bare.”</p><p>She sighed, feeling a heavy weight in her stomach as she imagined how he must have reacted, seeing all of her stuff gone. He'd expected her to stay safe, and then suddenly to him, there was no sign that she'd even been around her old place.</p><p>“Yeah. I moved back home to Seattle. My dad was in a car accident and his pelvis was almost completely crushed. I'm helping mom take care of him and the house while he recovers. The accident kinda happened out of nowhere so I had to pick up and go pretty quickly.”</p><p>Acheron softened and stood up. She followed suit. “Why didn't you tell me?” he asked.</p><p>“I wanted to,” she started. In fact there was quite a lot she wanted to do involving Acheron. “But I was thinking of my father, at first we weren't sure if he would come out okay. He did, of course, and I hated being on the other side of the country. I thought about using the necklace to summon you like you told me, but I personally wasn't in any danger, and I didn't know if it would have made Artemis angry. So I felt it wasn't the greatest idea.”</p><p>“You couldn't have messaged me?”</p><p>“I don't have your phone number... or email.”</p><p>His face mottled again and he stepped over to sit on her bed. “At least one of us here still has a head on their shoulders.”</p><p>Accalia sat next to him. His worry over her hadn't escaped her notice. The look on his face when he'd first arrived terrified her. He'd seemed so desperate and panicked. His blush now gave him such a cute boyish look that made her want to smile, but in the moment it felt inappropriate. “I'm sorry, Ash. I would've told you if I knew how. Maybe I should've tried praying or something,” she said off-handedly.</p><p>He smirked and looked to her. “I should be surprised you hadn't tried.”</p><p>“I'm failing as a follower aren't I?”</p><p>“You should step your game up, you're slacking.”</p><p>She laughed and playfully shoved him. He was so big and muscular that he didn't move at all. Realizing her state of dress, she quickly stood to finish dressing in her pajamas, pulling on a pair of pants and sliding into a large tee. She took her bra off underneath the shirt and threw it in the corner by her hamper. She knew Acheron had seen literally countless bodies over the years, and he would be the last person she'd expect to make any kind of advance on her. She felt comfortable around him. “So what brought you to my old place?” she asked, crossing her arms casually and leaning against one of the posts of her bed.</p><p>Acheron didn't have the words to explain it to her. He craved her company, her smile. The kindness in the way she treated him, and how mindful she was of all the things that had bothered him. “I guess, I felt lonely,” he said after a moment, staring at an unspecified spot in her carpet. They were the words she used when they'd first met and she'd wanted his company.</p><p>Accalia watched him and the words sunk into her mind. Of all the people he could have visited, to fulfill the need for company, he chose her? Her heart raced, with varying thoughts racing through her mind. What about her drew him to her? She wondered if it was the full knowledge of his past. Maybe it was her previous admittance to feeling fondness for him. All she knew was that she treated him like she felt anyone ought to. He did let her in closer than he typically would have, past or not.</p><p>“I'd love if you stayed the night, Ash,” she said with a smile. “But you should know, the room we're in now used to be the guest room, and dad's got the couch due to his injury.”</p><p>A small smile crept along his lips and she could see it shine in his eyes. “That's fine.”</p><p>Her heart leaped into her chest and she returned his smile. “You'd be okay sharing a bed? Being that close, I mean?”</p><p>He gave her a droll stare. “Are you going to feel me up in the middle of the night?”</p><p>“Gods, no.”</p><p>“Then I don't see a problem.” Even his comfort in her proximity surprised him. After being terrified of her disappearance and worry over her safety, being able to stay close to her felt reassuring. Plus, her soft, floral scent soothed him in ways he'd never before known. Although, he'd never before felt such a desire to be as intimate as sharing a bed with someone. If he'd ever actually shared a bed with someone who wanted him there beside him, without sex involved, he couldn't remember it. Yet here he was, moments away from both of their bodies sharing warmth under her blankets.</p><p>“You should probably come through the front door, though. Just to make it seem normal how I wound up with a man in my bed.”</p><p>Acheron nodded and stood. “You're right.” And then he vanished.</p><p>Accalia bit her lip as she smiled to herself, and then headed downstairs when she heard the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>Acheron had expected Accalia to be the one to answer, instead it was a woman with a face that seemed very familiar, but he couldn't place why. Guilt racked his brain and something inside said he ought to know this woman. Because he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, they made eye contact. Hers widened and she beamed. When she exclaimed “Acheron!” he finally realized how he'd known her.</p><p>“Sabra?” he'd asked, memories starting to surface.</p><p>He remembered how he'd found her in Greece, barely an adult, trembling and confused. Sabra had been slaughtered with her family, in cold blood. They had only been simple farmers who lived off of the land they owned. They'd kept to themselves. But their neighbors weren't satisfied with how things were, and continuously badgered them to sell their whole land, if not a part of it. Time and time again her family had refused, until the neighbor lost his temper. One by one he brutally cut into each family member until their life was snuffed out, leaving her father, the head of the household, for last. The neighbor had killed Sabra in front of her father... as far as he knew. She lay bleeding on the ground with her jugular severed, still barely conscious. She had to watch as the neighbor killed her father painfully and slowly, however long her body managed to hold on. At the injustice, her soul had cried out to Artemis, who then visited her. The deal was struck – the woman would be allowed to seek vengeance on her family's neighbor in return for an immortal lifetime of servitude to the Greek goddess. Acheron had trained the young woman to be a Dark-Hunter, one of the vampire-like denizens who slayed all things that went bump in the night.</p><p>She was a loyal hunter, very stubborn, and very devoted to the cause. She had made sure many Daimons would not rip apart families like hers had been. That was, up until she met a man who captured her heart and led her to freedom.</p><p>He didn't recognize the woman standing in front of him had aged at least twenty-five years, if not more, now that she had aged like a normal human. She'd been through childbirth, multiple times Acheron could guess, based on Accalia's family photos. She'd also had to deal with her husband being so critically injured. He hated that he didn't remember her sooner, but wasn't terribly surprised – it happened sometimes as Dark-Hunters were freed and resumed their non-cursed lives.</p><p>“Yes!” Sabra said enthusiastically, confirming who she was. She hugged him in a very motherly embrace, and quickly leaned back to examine his face. “Gods, Acheron you look the same as the last time I've seen you. Maybe younger.”</p><p>He offered her a soft smile. “I almost didn't recognize you,” he admitted.</p><p>“Ah, that's understandable. Please, come in, come in.” She stepped back so that he could enter the home. He ducked his head as he passed through the door.</p><p>Accalia had just reached the third step from the bottom when she saw Acheron with her mother, talking on familiar terms. Acheron sent her one of his charismatic warm smiles that caused her stomach to flip flop and she couldn't resist returning his smile.</p><p>“Ah, Accalia!” Sabra said when she saw her daughter. “I'd like you to meet Acheron. He-”<br/>“It's okay, mitera. We've met.”</p><p>Sabra did a double take. “You've met?”</p><p>“Yes. While I was on my internship, we ran into each other in New Orleans. We're friends,” Accalia explained, leaving out certain details her mother didn't need to know.</p><p>Sabra looked to Acheron to confirm, who nodded his head.</p><p>“That's why I'm here, Sabra. Accalia had invited me.”</p><p>“I asked him to spend the night. I hope that's okay.”<br/>“Of course! Of course, it's okay. If you two need anything, just ask. I mean it. <em>Anything</em>,” Sabra said with a little more excitement than Accalia was comfortable with, and she disappeared into the living room. Accalia motioned up the stairs with a nod of her head and Acheron followed her up.</p><p>Back in her room, she turned to him.</p><p>“You know my mother?”</p><p>Acheron shut the door behind him. “Uh, yeah... she was once a Dark-Hunter.”</p><p>“No way! Get out! You mean it?” She stared at him, her jaw agape.</p><p>He smirked. “She never told you, hmm?”</p><p>“Well, no, it never really came up. Damn.” She sat down on her bed, her expression still awed. “I guess that explains my dad's palm. I thought it was a mishap in the kitchen, but I guess that was just my assumption.”</p><p>“I'm surprised she didn't notice your tattoo. I don't exactly hide my emblem.”</p><p>“She'd said she had seen it somewhere before, but in all the years I've had it, she'd never truly remembered where. Do you think the book I received has to do with her history?”</p><p>Acheron shook his head. “If she never consulted with you on what she used to be, I doubt the book is directly connected, aside from its contents.”</p><p>“No leads on where it came from?”</p><p>He shook his head again. Accalia sighed. “Well hopefully we'll have answers at some point.” She turned, pulling her legs onto the bed, and scooted back towards the headboard so she could cover her legs with the blankets. She stayed on the one side of her bed, to save room for him, and placed her puppy stuffed animal on her nightstand.</p><p>“I agree,” he said, watching her. He changed his clothes from his normal daytime attire into just a pair of sweatpants. As he walked to the other side of the bed, Accalia couldn't help but notice the sultry way he walked. How smooth he went from one step to another, almost like a predator approaching its prey, but at the same time incredibly alluring. The way his hips moved stirred tingly heat inside her stomach that seemed to settle southward. Acheron slid into bed in one fluid moment, and was sitting next to her. She had no doubts he could hear how excited her heart sounded, which was embarrassing enough to cause a light blush on her cheeks.</p><p>Accalia looked to her night stand to make sure her phone was plugged in and charging. She lay down, and glanced to him. “If you get uncomfortable at any point, please wake me up. I can go sleep in my mom's bed if I have to.” She wasn't sure why she hadn't offered that in the first place, but she couldn't deny that having Acheron's warm, hard body near hers was so very appealing.</p><p>“I'll let you know,” he said softly, laying down as well. Her familiar scent wafted from her pillow, and he closed his eyes to take comfort in it. He was hardly tired and would probably find sleep in several hours, though even while unconscious, her presence was soothing.</p><p>He glanced to her just as her eyes slid shut and over the course of about ten minutes, her breathing deepened and evened out signaling she was asleep. Her loose, wavy auburn hair lazily draped around her face. Her expression was peaceful and calm.</p><p>He found her beautiful. Not the standard sort of beauty that Artemis fit into; she was a goddess after all, and Accalia was just human. No, there was something about Accalia that drew him to her. He liked how simple things brought her such happiness, like playing video games with a friend, or reading in the park. He adored how her orange-brown eyes brightened when he was around. She never hesitated or stopped treating him with tenderness and kindness, even when she thought he wasn't conscious. From the start she treated him like a friend. She valued his company, his comfort, and most of all his trust. He was drawn to her more than he had anyone else, not just because she was unaffected by his curse, but because she had a knack of making him feel normal. She made him feel wanted. In turn, he craved her attention, and felt a high from someone actually wishing to have him around, despite his shortcomings and faults.</p><p>Would she ever consider him as more than a friend? He desired more than anything else to have a companion, an equal. Someone who loved him as much as he felt for them. Maybe a possibility of children in the future. Gods, how much he wanted his own. Of all the people he'd met in his excruciatingly long life, children were always kind and welcoming and were the last to judge. He never had to worry about his curse around them. He could live vicariously through them in their happiness and laughter. To see his own child, smiling brightly and happy, was a fantasy he seldom visited, because it felt so out of reach.</p><p>But now, here was this woman who spent so much focus and energy avoiding his triggers, fearing she'd hurt or upset him, and found the secrets of his past as important as he did. Though she knew such intimate details about his humiliating past, they hadn't defined her opinion of him. The very thought left him incredulous.</p><p>Acheron slowly and delicately lifted his hand to her cheek, unable to resist touching her soft skin. His thumb brushed against her lower lip and he allowed his mind to wander back to the light kiss they'd shared the last time they'd seen each other. Would she want another; would she embrace him?</p><p>He returned his hand to his own space and rolled on to his back. Damn the gods, he was enamored. His thoughts were filled with desires of holding her, pulling her soft, feminine body against his. He wanted to feel her warmth on his thigh as it rested between her legs. He wanted to fall asleep, his head tucked against hers.</p><p>That wasn't all he wanted, either, if the burning heat in his groin was any indication. But she trusted him here, in her bed, and betraying that trust was the last thing he wanted to do.</p><p>Acheron closed his eyes and forced those thoughts out of his mind. They had no place being there, not now. He calmed himself as much as he could, and tried to drift off.</p><p>Memories of his damned uncle, his father, and his twin flashed in and out of his mind, building stress and anxiety. The next thing he knew, he had felt a hand on his chest, and his eyes shot open. The first thing he saw was Accalia, a concerned look covered her face.</p><p>“I think you were having a nightmare,” she explained. Acheron turned his head away from her and sighed, feeling a bit embarrassed.</p><p>“It happens.” He fought an overwhelming urge to pull her against him and kiss her.</p><p>To his shock, she came closer, enough to rest her cheek against his chest and drape an arm across his abdomen. He didn't tense up from her touch, instead he let his fingers softly explore her back over top her shirt. Her warmth permeated him, and where her bare skin met his sent searing heat through his body, and it took all his willpower not to roll her over and show her exactly what he was trained to do.</p><p>She hooked a leg over his and he swallowed hard. His body had definitely reacted to her proximity, and her thigh was so close to discovering just how hard he was. She was still sleepy though, and soon fell back asleep. Acheron kissed her head, hoping she was enough to ward off the terrors of his subconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud piercing noise startled Acheron awake, and he groaned, pulling his pillow over his head in an attempt to quiet the alarm. Accalia leaned over to her night stand to turn her phone's alarm off. She felt his arm circle around her waist and pull her back towards him just as she unplugged her phone.</p><p>“Hey!” she said, laughing.</p><p>“I'm cold and you're warm,” he said, his voice muffled by the pillow. She lifted it up to see his handsome face. “It's too early,” he grumbled when their eyes met.</p><p>“I have to help my siblings get ready for school.”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Yes, if they want a decent breakfast and a packed lunch.”</p><p>Acheron groaned again and moved the pillow back against his face. Accalia pat his chest. Poor guy was never a morning person.</p><p>“You can sleep in some more, I'll be back to check on you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm,” he said tiredly.</p><p>Damn, was it hard pulling herself out of bed. Nothing sounded better than a day spent in his arms. He'd cradled her like he was meant to hold her, and his ancient, earthy smell made her feel safe and peaceful. He wasn't wrong, either. It was pretty chilly in her room and the prospect of sharing body heat was incredibly appealing. She stepped out of her room, closing her door behind her. She walked to both of her sisters' bedrooms to check that they were up before heading downstairs. Accalia popped into the living room to see her father still sleeping. She let him rest, and stepped into the kitchen to start breakfast.</p><p>“What are we feeling today?” she asked no one. “Pancakes I think,” she answered, and fished out the ingredients. She whisked together the batter, and chopped some fresh fruit while the pancakes cooked. She was just placing the food on the kitchen table when her sisters Natalia and Kleio came downstairs. Natalia had just turned eighteen and was in her senior year of high school, and Kleio was almost sixteen and in sophomore year.</p><p>“Aw, yes, strawberries!” Kleio said when she saw the fruit. She slid into her usual chair and began serving herself. She looked over her shoulder at Accalia, and said, “Thanks, Kae!” Natalia nodded in agreement while she filled her own plate.</p><p>“You're welcome guys. Eat up.” Accalia turned her attention back to food prep as she readied some healthy lunches for her sisters. She placed them on the counter where the girls could grab theirs easily, and checked on their father in the living room. He'd awoken due to her sisters' activity, so she greeted him good morning, and came back to fix him a plate and bring his medication to him.</p><p>“How are you feeling today, Papa?” she asked, setting the plate and his pill case on the nearby TV dinner tray.</p><p>“Ah, same as usual, Pumpkin. Stiff and sore. You made pancakes?”</p><p>“Sure did. I'll grab you some water so you can take those meds easier. Eat up.”</p><p>Kaden smiled to her as she left for the kitchen. She returned quickly with a tall glass of water, and picked up the remote to turn on the television.</p><p>“Food Network?” she asked, amusement on her face. Her father was awful in the kitchen, but any show that had to do with prepping food was his favorite to watch.</p><p>“Hey, people like watching Bob Ross. This is my Bob Ross, except you can eat the final product.”</p><p>“Not if it's in a television screen.”</p><p>“Let me dream,” he laughed, and Accalia shook her head at him, a smile on her face.</p><p>“If you need anything, Papa, give me a holler.”</p><p>“You know I will.” He ate a bite of pancake and fruit.</p><p>Accalia stepped back into the kitchen to see her sisters placing their dirty dishes in the sink and hurrying to get out the door.</p><p>“Drive safely!” she called after them just as the front door swung closed. She washed all the dirty dishes and dried them. Seeing Kaden was done with his breakfast, she grabbed his dishes from the TV dinner tray and washed them, too, and returned the pill case to its place on the kitchen counter. A glance to the clock told her that Sabra would be sleeping for a while still, before she'd have to wake up for work.</p><p>When the kitchen was cleaned, Accalia joined her father in the living room and watched a morning re-run of Chopped with him, while she ate her own breafkast.</p><p>“You'd do great on this show, Accalia,” Kaden genuinely told her.</p><p>“Yeah, until they give me rocky mountain oysters or lamb brain or something.”</p><p>He laughed. “I'm sure you could work wonders on those.”</p><p>Accalia rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You couldn't get me to eat either of those even if you paid me a million each.”</p><p>“What if your life depended on it?” he teased.</p><p>“I'll deal with that situation when I come to it,” she said, shooting him a look, but laughed regardless.</p><p>The dessert round was a close one, but the judges picked a winner regardless.</p><p>“Will you be okay for a while if I head up to my room? Mitera should be awake fairly soon.”</p><p>Kaden nodded. “I'll be fine.”</p><p>Accalia gave him a kiss on the cheek, dropped her dishes off in the kitchen sink, and headed upstairs to her room, where her handsome guest still slept. She closed the door quietly behind her and placed her phone on her nightstand before sliding slowly into bed.</p><p>A groan came from the pillow still resting on Acheron's head and he muttered, “I'm not in the mood, Artemis.”</p><p>“Are you in the mood for Accalia?” she asked him, grinning. He lifted the pillow and shot her a gaze that may have well turned her insides to molten lava.</p><p>“I'm always in the mood for Accalia.” He leaned up towards her, his hand cupping her cheek, and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. The contact sent a pleasurable shiver down her spine that made a beeline to her loins. His lips were so soft compared to the lean, hard muscle of the rest of his body. He lightly nipped her lower lip as if requesting an invitation. Her lips parted, and his tongue traced her lower lip before it sought hers.</p><p>Goosebumps rose along her arms the deeper their kiss became. Oh, the things that tongue of his could do! She moaned softly and touched her palm to his cheek. This seemed only to encourage him, as he rolled them over so she was on her back and he hovered over her, without even breaking their kiss. His hair cascaded over one of his shoulders.</p><p>Accalia could feel his groin pressed against her thigh, and the sensation was enough to light her body on fire. She had no doubt he was gifted, but it was just how damn hard he was that stunned her. She ached to feel more of him in the deepest part of her body, to experience the sensation of filling her with all of him. She wanted to feel those muscles work as he rolled his hips sensually against hers. There were but three layers of fabric between them.</p><p>A knock caused them to break from the kiss and look towards the door. Sabra peeked in. “Just letting you know I'm up, honey. If you need condoms there are some in the bathroom cabinet.” She left them, closing the door behind her.</p><p>Accalia's faced flushed and heated, no doubt her cheeks filled with a deep blush. She avoided Acheron's gaze out of embarrassment. “Maybe I should get one to pull over my face before I die from humiliation.”</p><p>Acheron nipped her nose. “There are much better uses for them, I promise you.” Much to her reluctance, he pulled away from her and slid off the bed. He stretched, and she simply watched him. Her heart was still pounding away from their close encounter, and she was beside herself thinking about the desires he'd stirred in her. He turned to her and smiled. “What's the plan for today?”</p><p>Accalia sat up. “I was going to spend time with my father while Mitera is at work and my sisters are at school. Would that be okay?”</p><p>He softened. “Of course, Accalia.” He kept his sweatpants on, but materialized a tee shirt on his torso. She slid out of bed and led him downstairs. On the way he gazed over every family photo that hung on the walls. He saw a young Accalia and it made him smile. Sabra had definitely started a life that she'd clearly enjoyed. He could see the joy in her eyes in every photograph, especially the ones with her daughters.</p><p>Distracted, he neglected to duck towards the bottom of the stairs, and smacked his head right on the wall where the sloped stairwell ceiling changed into the ceiling of the downstairs floor. A decoration that had gone unseen was knocked loose. Acheron caught it and returned it to its hook, his face gaining a light shade of pink. He ducked this time, and Accalia met him at the base of the stairs. Concern washed over her and she lifted a hand to touch his cheek so she could easily examine his forehead. Acheron knew that he'd heal in no time, and save for a small temporary headache, he'd be fine, but her worry over him delighted him. Gently she pulled his face to her and kissed the bumpy bruise that was forming.</p><p>“There, all better,” she said with a smile. He returned it.</p><p>“So can we pretend I didn't just smack my head like an idiot?”</p><p>“I hardly think you're an idiot, but we'll pretend it didn't happen, hmm?” Accalia slipped her hand into his and led him to the living room. She bit her lip, hoping her father liked Acheron as much as her mother did. A metallic, sweet taste on her lip distracted her thoughts. Suddenly she was very aware of Acheron behind her.</p><p>Normally it was difficult not to be aware of the six-foot-eight god man made of muscle with all the goth attire one could wear, but now she could <em>feel</em> him, at least a little bit. How odd.</p><p>Accalia pushed the thoughts from her brain as they entered the living room.</p><p>“Hey, Papa. This is Acheron. He's a good friend of mine.”</p><p>Kaden smiled. “We've met before. Long time no see, Acheron.”</p><p>Acheron bent so he could shake Kaden's hand. “Sure has been a while, hasn't it? Still up to mischief?” he asked, eyeing the cast around Kaden's hips.</p><p>“What kind of life would I lead if I didn't?” he shrugged nonchalantly. Accalia shook her head. Her father was always making jokes, almost more so when the situation was serious.</p><p>“Papa, is there anything I could get for you?” Accalia asked as Acheron took a seat on the couch.</p><p>“A refill on water would be wonderful, thank you, Pumpkin,” he replied. Accalia kissed him on the cheek and disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>“You seem to be in good spirits,” Acheron observed.</p><p>“Ah, I'm surrounded by family, and the pain isn't too bad,” Kaden replied, nodding.</p><p>Acheron smiled. “You'll be back to 110% before you know it.”</p><p>“So how did you and Accalia meet?”</p><p>“Since I mainly stay in New Orleans, and her internship was at a college in the city, we'd bumped into each other on her way home. Turns out we have quite a few things common.”</p><p>“How long have you known each other?”</p><p>“Just several months.”</p><p>It was then that Accalia came back with water for Kaden. He thanked her, and Accalia took a seat next to Acheron. She slipped her hand into his, and he gave her a smile that she returned. Kaden watched them a brief moment, and resumed watching television.</p><p>Sabra stepped into the living room to check on them. “Do you need anything before I head to work?” she asked all of them.</p><p>“I think we've got things under control,” Kae smiled to her mother.</p><p>“You know how to reach me if you need me. Accalia would you mind starting dinner?”</p><p>“Of course, Mitera.”</p><p>Sabra gave her husband a chaste kiss on the lips, and to both Accalia and Acheron a kiss on the head. Acheron felt his heart swell at the motherly treatment.</p><p>Once the small Chopped marathon was over, Accalia pulled out a deck of playing cards, and the three of them played Go Fish, Crazy Eights, and one round of Old Maid before it was around lunchtime.</p><p>“What do you feel like eating, Papa?”</p><p>“Surprise me?”</p><p>Accalia grinned. “Sure. I won't be too long.” She stood up.</p><p>“May I help?” Acheron asked her.</p><p>“Of course.” He followed her to the kitchen. She started digging out ingredients to make grilled cheese, and a can of tomato soup. She poured the cans' contents in a small pot along with some milk and additional seasonings, and asked Acheron to stir it while she prepared the sandwiches.</p><p>“Thank you, Ash... for what you said to my dad earlier.”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“I know about your Final Fate powers... and I heard how you told him that he'd recover 110%.” She looked up at him. She was so touched, she felt a sting in her eyes from tears that threatened to appear. “You almost never use your powers, especially knowingly, and for you to do that for my family... I don't think I have the words to thank you.”</p><p>Acheron softened. “I know how much he means to you.”</p><p>“Know that I'm honored, nonetheless.” She reached into the lower cupboards to pull out a pan. Acheron stepped aside so she could access the other side of the stove, and she began cooking the sandwiches in the pan.</p><p>“Uh, so what is this that we're making?” he asked. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to hear her talk.</p><p>“Tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. I like to add some basil and oregano to the soup, as well as a little big of Parmesan, to make it a bit richer. The best part is dunking the sandwiches in the soup, with the cheese all melty, the bread still crunchy, and a mouthful of flavor. Mmm.” She flipped over the two sandwiches in the pan.</p><p>“What's...” he paused, the topic making him start to feel nervous. “What's it taste like?”</p><p>She glanced up at him with a smile, her expression free of judgment. “Tomato soup is really acidic, kind of sharp. Basil and oregano add a little earthy and herby flavor to it, and Parmesan and milk make it really creamy and cut into the acid a bit. The bread doesn't taste like much, it's just a texture element, and for holding the cheese, which is salty and creamy.”</p><p>Acheron stared down at the soup he was stirring.</p><p>“Would you like a taste?” she asked. When he looked to her, she saw the anxiety and uncertainty in his eyes. “Just a taste, like a little sip of beer. Not a full meal. It's fully up to you.”</p><p>After a long pause, he nodded. “Sure.”</p><p>Accalia beamed to him, excited that he was about to try her cooking, if you could call adding things to canned soup, cooking. She fetched a small spoon from the utensil drawer, and offered it to him. He accepted the spoon and scooped some of the soup from the pot, blew on it briefly, and then with a slightly shaky hand he slid the spoon into his mouth. Immediately he was hit with the creamy acidic taste she had described. The thick soup coated his tongue and warmed him. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation. When the flavor was gone from his mouth he gave her a grin, eyes rapidly swirling.</p><p>“That was delicious.”</p><p>Her stomach flip-flopped at the compliment, and the fact that Acheron had consumed food in front of her, that she had prepared. Perhaps it was partly because he helped in cooking it, but nonetheless, he ate in front of her, and because she prompted him.<br/>“Thank you,” she managed. “Would you like a small bowl and eat with us?”<br/><br/></p><p>He shook his head. “No, thank you, but I do appreciate the offer.”</p><p>Accalia finished the sandwiches and cut them in half diagonally, turned both burners off on the stove, and prepared bowls of soup for her and her father. Acheron helped carry the bowls and plates with the sandwiches into the living room. Accalia grabbed her father's glass to refill his water, and bring back utensils so they could eat. Kaden switched the television channel until he stumbled upon a movie, and they all watched while Accalia and Kaden ate their meal.</p><p>Around three, Natalia and Kleio came home from school. They both came into the living room to spend time with their father and work on their homework. Accalia slid her hand into Acheron's, and leaned against him. Acheron was surprised how included he felt in their family. Whenever he visited freed Dark-Hunters and their families, usually he had the sense of feeling like an outsider peeking in through a window. It was especially true for the hunters who had been human born, since once their human lives resumed, their lives were short compared to other supernatural entities. But here, in this very ordinary living room, with a father and his three daughters, Acheron didn't feel like an outsider.</p><p>Accalia treated him like a long-time friend, despite moments he made her heart race by just acting like himself. He felt respected and admired by her, but she respected his boundaries and never broke them without his direct permission. He absolutely loved that about her.</p><p>Accalia checked the clock, and rose up to start preparing dinner for the family. Acheron was about to follow, but Kleio asked him for homework help in history, of all subjects, so he happily obliged.</p><p>Sabra came home within the hour. She stepped into the kitchen to greet Accalia and check on the progress of dinner, before coming into the living room to check on the rest of her family. By then, the girls' homework was finished, and the two of them were on the couch with Acheron. Kleio was talking to him about a video game she'd recently picked up. After giving Kaden a kiss, Sabra looiked to Acheron.</p><p>“Are you staying for dinner, Ash?”</p><p>His heart began to race and thoughts ran through his head at a hundred miles a minute. He considered it was Accalia's cooking that was going to be served, and so far she'd done nothing to take advantage of him. On top of that, her whole family seemed to thankfully be free of the effects of his curse. Deciding to take his chances, he nodded and answered her.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“Then it's settled.” Sabra turned to her older daughter. “Natalia, would you mind helping Accalia?”</p><p>“Sure, Mitera.” She smiled and left for the kitchen to get utensils and napkins.</p><p>Acheron swallowed hard, hoping he could count on Accalia to help him through the meal if he needed it.</p><p>Natalia and Accalia brought out six plates total for everyone, and made another trip to bring drinks. As Kae handed Ash a beer, Kaden made a face. Sabra tsked at him.</p><p>“Remember what the doctor said about your liver.”</p><p>“I know,” he sighed dramatically, and Sabra shook her head at him.</p><p>Kae and Ash shared a TV dinner tray, and she explained the dish she'd prepared to him, so he knew what to expect. It was a dish of chicken and rice, with small pieces of broccoli, and a creamy cheese sauce. It smelled delicious and looked appealing. Acheron took a bite of chicken with some of the sauce. The meat was tender, and had hints of garlic and pepper, and the sauce complemented it with a little tang and salt. The next bite included a piece of broccoli and some rice. Everything came together uniformly. He smiled to Accalia, who had been glancing to him out of concern. “This is really good.”</p><p>She blushed and melted into herself. “Thank you,” she mumbled. Her family members agreed with Acheron, but the compliment from him was incredibly special. He ate her cooking. He joined in this meal, to be near her and her family. And he <em>liked</em> her food.</p><p>After everyone had finished, Accalia and Kleio took the dishes into the kitchen and tag-teamed cleanup. While they were in the other room, Acheron felt he could talk to Sabra and Kaden.</p><p>“I was hoping that I could steal away Accalia for a day or two,” he admitted to them. “I know under the current situation that she would be needed here, but I figured since it's the weekend, maybe something could work out. I can have her back Sunday evening, or sooner.”</p><p>Sabra smiled. “That should be fine.”</p><p>“You can always ring one of us if we're needed back here,” Acheron added.</p><p>“We'll be able to handle it,” Kaden said reassuringly.</p><p>Ash smiled. “Thank you.” He rose up to talk to Accalia. He'd wanted to ask her parents first, because he knew how important family was to her, and he wasn't going to take her away unless they both knew her family would be fine without her. Natalia stepped out of the kitchen just as he approached the doorway, and he found Accalia drying her hands on the small towel hanging off the oven handle. Her expression warmed when she saw him.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>He stepped up to her, smiling. “Hey... so your parents said I could steal you for a day or two. How would you like to see Katoteros?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter earns the mature warning for this piece.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia's eyes widened. “Katoteros? You mean it? I can really go there?”</p><p>“Of course. It's my realm now, technically, so the only permission you need is mine.”</p><p>“Oh gods, Ash, I'd love to. When were you planning to leave?”</p><p>“As soon as possible. Now, if you'd like.”</p><p>“Just let me say goodbye to my parents, and pack real quick, and I'll be ready.” She started for the living room.</p><p>“Packing isn't necessary,” he said softly, causing her to pause on the other side of the doorway and give him a look. All he did in response was arch an eyebrow and smirk. A light blush covered her cheeks and she continued to the living room. He waited for her as she said her good-byes and good nights. He smirked when he heard Sabra mention something about being prepared, and he could almost feel how hard Accalia was rolling her eyes at the statement. She returned to him shortly.</p><p>“You're sure I don't need an overnight bag?”</p><p>He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close against him so their bodies touched. “Absolutely. Close your eyes.”</p><p>She followed his suggestion, and felt her being tugged quickly, but the sensation stopped almost right away, and her stomach rolled over a couple times trying to catch up. She felt Acheron step away from her and her eyes fluttered open. She inhaled sharply, seeing before her the throne room of Atlantean heaven. The building was made of black marble, with pearl and silver veining. The room was round, with a crescent-shaped raised area to one side, where various marble seats rested. There were two seats in the middle of this area larger than the others, which served as the throne for the king and queen of Katoteros. One was slightly more elaborate than the other, and shivers ran up Accalia's spine picturing Acheron lounging there. There were pillars that spread around the entire room, and in between most were red silk fabric curtains.</p><p>In front of the curved row of seats was a lower area that Acheron had furnished as a living room of sorts. There was an L-shaped red leather couch in front of a large television sitting in an entertainment cabinet. There were several video game systems hooked up, as well as a VHS, DVD, and Blu Ray player. He had a series of bookshelves nearby that housed a plethora of books, games, and movies in various formats. Underneath the furniture she could tell was Acheron's emblem, the image of a sun intersected thrice by lightning bolts, in gold, silver, and pearl white.</p><p>There were open curtains to one side of the room that led to a balcony, and across from the king's seat was a gigantic set of double doors that sat open and inviting her further into the depths of Katoteros.</p><p>Accalia turned in place, taking in all the sights of the throne room, and when she came to face Acheron, he was wearing his black godly robes along with his leather pants, and his hair was again blonde. He smiled softly to her.</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“Gorgeous,” she murmured, her breath taken away by his beauty.</p><p>“I meant Katoteros,” he said flatly.</p><p>She melted into a bashful smile, her face reddening. “I did, too. This place is amazing. No wonder you feel so at peace here.”</p><p>He stepped towards her and slipped his hands into hers. The pads of his thumbs brushed over her knuckles. “You give me peace, Kae.”</p><p>She met his gaze while goosebumps covered her arms in response to his touch. She didn't know what to say to him. He may as well have declared his love for her. He didn't give her a chance to say anything by dipping his head to kiss her. She leaned into his kiss, placing one of her hands against his cheek, and the other snaked under his robes to touch his bare chest. With his hands free, he placed them at her lower back and pulled her close against his body.</p><p>She could feel the warmth and rigidity of his erection through the leather, and it made her body throb and ache for his touch. Her tongue skimmed along his lower lip, asking for more. He deepened their kiss and she sighed against him. Her head swam with his masculine feel and smell. All she could think about was him and how his hard body felt against hers. She burned with a desire to feel his skin against hers, feel his muscles flexing as he held and touched her. Accalia found herself wanting to be as intimate with him as a woman and man possibly could be, but not for a carnal desire or the thrill of it – she absolutely loved him, without a doubt, and wanted to express to him how much he'd meant to her.</p><p>As if reading her mind, Acheron broke their kiss and lifted her effortlessly in his arms. She circled her arms around his neck, mindful of his hair as always, and she kept her eyes glued to his while he walked down the hallway of Katoteros. He used his powers to open another set of double doors, and Accalia realized it was an ornate bedroom once he'd set her down on the bed. She only caught a glance of the room, because as soon as he'd kicked off his boots, Acheron couldn't resist kissing her again.</p><p>He hovered over her as they kissed, one knee between her legs, and a hand propping himself up. The other hand was on her body, roaming down her side. A soft moan escaped from Accalia, and it made his groin twitch painfully. Damn, the things this woman did to his body. Her leg moved, brushing against him, and he groaned. “Gods,” he said under his breath, closing his eyes. A wave of desire to have her hands on his body overcame him.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Accalia asked.</p><p>“What?” Her question distracted him just a moment, but she bravely touched her fingers to the part of his pants keeping his erection caged. His heart began to race.</p><p>“This... does it hurt?”</p><p>“Not really... I mean when I'm wearing tight pants it's not the most comfortable thing.”</p><p>“I don't want you to be uncomfortable.”</p><p>Acheron arched a brow at her, but then both brows shot up when her hands fumbled with the fastening of his pants. Her hands were trembling, betraying how nervous she felt. He dropped one of his hands to help her out with the button. He watched her face while she pushed the zipper down. He found the heavy blush on her cheeks endearing, and he shivered at her curious fingers seeking him out. He was finally free of the constraining leather, and her fingers explored him with light, feathery touches. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, savoring the contact.</p><p>After a few moments he sat back and shrugged off his god's robes, letting them fall off the bed to the floor. He then pushed his pants over his hips, moving to lay on his back next to her as he slid them off his long legs. Accalia rolled over to her side to face him.</p><p>Incredible. Here she was, in <em>his</em> bed, having touched the most intimate parts of <em>his </em>body. Areas he kept under tighter security than Fort Knox. He was watching her expectantly, a soft smile on his face, as if he were inviting her to continue.</p><p>Accalia sat up slowly, leaning on one arm. Her other hand found his stomach and traced the contours of his muscle. She quietly appreciated his physical beauty, scar and all. His skin was so soft to the touch, even though his body was firm and muscular. She smiled to herself, watching her palm feel the shapes of his torso. She traced a circle with her fingertip around his belly button, and found the light trail of hair that led to the part of his body that ached for her touch. Her fingers combed through his fuzz, enjoying the texture as it tickled. Her hand came to his member and she brushed her palm along its length and to the tip.</p><p>He kept his eyes on her, not that he was on high alert, but because he was interested in her reactions to this level of intimacy. He had no doubts this was a treat for her, with how many details she knew about his past and how he generally avoided sexual contact anytime he could. He couldn't help his state of dress that evening he'd been naked in Accalia's apartment, but here he was exposed to her because he wanted to be. He welcomed her touch because he wanted to feel her hands on him. Even her touch on his cock was careful and restrained. If he hadn't felt such respect from her, he never would have become so comfortable being this exposed.</p><p>“This doesn't bother you?” she asked, glancing to his face to gauge his expression. He felt her fingers lazily wrap around him and he closed his eyes and sighed.</p><p>“Why would it bother me?” he replied with a question of his own. He raised his arms so he could fold them underneath his head.</p><p>“It's sexual. People try to grope all the time, they make offers and gestures implying just using you for your body.”</p><p>He opened an eye to look at her. “Are you planning to use me for my body?”</p><p>“Of course not,” she said at once.</p><p>“You haven't made one advancement towards me that was sexual.” He opened his other eye so she could see how genuine his words were. “You covered me up when I was nude, you gave me space without my having to ask for it. Accalia, I trust that you would respect concerns if I voiced them.”</p><p>His trust in her was astronomical. She swept a gaze over his naked body, truly taking him in for the first time. Damn, was he absolute perfection. She could watch him lay there for the rest of her short, mortal life, if he'd let her. She decided instead to show him how much she appreciated him.</p><p>Time seemed to move in slow motion as Acheron watched Accalia's descent upon him. His lips parted in needy anticipation, and once her lips made contact with the head of his cock, shocks of pleasure coursed through his body. His member twitched against her. His mouth went dry as her tongue tasted him. She knew how degrading he'd felt anytime he was forced in her position, which made her willingness that much more erotic. He could never view her as anything lower than him, and with her mouth upon him, he felt an incredible tenderness towards her. He watched in awe as her tongue swirled about him, her lips pressing against and surrounding him as she kissed and sucked.</p><p>“Accalia,” he warned, feeling his body tense up and ready to snap. He touched a hand to her cheek to let her know she gave enough, but she didn't stop. Breathless, he watched her take him over the edge into his climax. He'd never felt such a sensation, made that much more intense when she made eye contact. When his body calmed, she gave a chaste kiss to the tip of him and smiled to him.</p><p>Acheron sat up slowly, awe etched on his face. “No one has ever done that for me,” he told her.</p><p>“I know,” she said, sitting up. “I wanted to show my appreciation for you... all that you are, all that you do.” Ash pulled her closer and gave her a scorching kiss. Never before had he wanted to use his training for someone's pleasure this much, and he silently swore to himself Accalia wouldn't doubt all she had done for him. He sought the hem of her shirt and lifted it. She raised her arms to make it easier, and to his delight, she wore nothing underneath, save for the emblem necklace he'd given her. He discarded her shirt off of the side of the bed, and slowly lay her down on her back. He nuzzled the breast that featured his symbol and ran the flat of his tongue over her nipple. She inhaled sharply at the sensation and buried her fingers in his hair – not to grab, just to hold. Waves of heat flowed through her and settled in her center, making her ache and throb for his touch.</p><p>He wasn't finished with her breasts, however. He licked and suckled while his hand massaged the other. He switched sides after a moment, though it was clear he'd favored the one with his emblem. Seeing it so permanently on her skin stirred his body wildly. With a glance to her face, he moved farther down her body and effortlessly slid her pajama pants off. He smiled to her and dropped a finger to her cleft, lightly stroking her lips in a way that made her squirm.</p><p>“Ooh, you're terrible,” she groaned. Boy did he know how to tease.</p><p>“You want me to stop?”</p><p>“No,” she answered at once, causing him to chuckle. He used his knees to part her legs. He watched her hungrily and licked his lower lip. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she realized her vulnerability to his intent. People had paid immeasurable riches to experience that tongue, and he was treating her to it. There was passion and desire in him, and her heart pounded in awe of it.</p><p>Acheron traced a finger along the shapes of her folds. His body was aching and begging to feel hers surrounding him, but he was going to take his time and savor her. He leaned in to breathe in her sweet, feminine scent before he unleashed his tongue upon her tender flesh.</p><p>Accalia's head swam with pleasure, and she gripped the sheets beneath her. Her legs fell apart even father to welcome him in. He seemed to know what her body wanted before even she did, and it didn't take much for her to come against him, his name on her lips. He remained between her legs, wanting to taste of her fully. She arched her back, pressing herself against him, and her actions stirred him on. She came again, leaving her whole body trembling from it.</p><p>Acheron gave her cleft a soft kiss and climbed his way up her body He hovered over her, smiling at the sight of her panting and her eyelids hooded from pleasure. He kissed her sweetly, and she deepened it. She could taste herself upon him, and it only served as a reminder where that mouth had just been and the wicked things his tongue was capable of. His cock brushed against her belly, giving her goosebumps. He nipped her lower lip as he moved back to sit between her legs.</p><p>He summoned a condom but before he could unwrap it, Accalia sat up and placed her hands on his.</p><p>“Wait,” she said. He looked up to her, confused. She bit her lip. “I want to feel you. Just you.”</p><p>His eyebrows rose. “Feel me?”</p><p>Her face reddened but she didn't break eye contact. “I... want to feel you come inside me.”</p><p>“It's messy,” he warned, feeling uncertain. “And sticky.”</p><p>“I want the whole experience. I want you. All of you.”</p><p>Acheron softened, and the condom disappeared from his hand. He leaned in and kissed her, gently laying her on her back again. He settled between her legs, and reached a hand down to hold his member steady. He slowly brushed the tip against her nub and circled her entrance, bringing out a moan from her. The anticipation and feel of him so close to her was enough for another orgasm to wash over her, and he wasted no time sliding deep inside her. He trembled and his arms shook as he held still for her. Her body clutched and caressed him through her climax.</p><p>Accalia's wet heat welcomed him. Oddly enough, he felt a strange sensation that could only be described as coming home to a placed he'd always missed. This was where he belonged. He smiled in spite of himself.</p><p>When their hips touched, her jaw slightly fell open. Acheron was inside her. She moved her hand down her front to where their bodies were joined. “That's really you,” she said, breathless. “You're really there, inside me.”</p><p>“I sure hope its me,” he chuckled with a grin. She leaned up and nipped his lower lip.</p><p>Ash rolled his hips against her, starting a slow steady rhythm. She shivered, feeling his cock slide between her fingers and back inside her. He relished in the expression on her face. She was excited and astonished, yet her eyes were still hooded in pleasure. He could feel how much this moment between them meant to her. It was why he'd wanted to be with her. Their connection was more than just sex, more than just a carnal urge. They had enjoyed each other's presence so much that this intimacy was a natural progression.</p><p>He stroked her slow and steady. He wasn't in any hurry to race towards an orgasm. He wanted to enjoy her as long as possible, and make their time together as memorable as he could. He smiled as Accalia's head fell back and she sighed. He kissed her throat gently and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. Her hands roamed up and down his upper arms and sometimes over his back.</p><p>She loved how his muscles flexed around her and between her legs as he made love to her. He filled her so fully.</p><p>Ash lifted one of her legs and she hooked it around his hip. He kissed and nibbled the flesh of her neck while he rolled his hips faster with more intensity. Accalia felt a sensation of floating before her climax hit her like a brick wall, and overwhelming pleasure washed over her. Her back arched and she cried out. Her fingers dug into the sheets beneath her so hard her knuckles turned white.</p><p>With Accalia writhing in pleasure, and her body clutching so wonderfully around him, he was on the verge of his own orgasm. Her words echoed in his mind, how she wanted all of him inside her. Anticipating leaving his essence inside her pushed him over the edge. His cock pulsed hard, surrounded by her wet heat. His head swam from his pleasure and his body trembled. He glanced to her face and found her smiling to him.</p><p>She stared into his eyes, feeling a deep connection with him, deeper than their physical connection.</p><p>She loved him.</p><p>In that moment she knew she wanted to be his. She wanted to be the person he came home to. She wanted to wake up in his arms, and see him look at her like he did now. She wanted to be the one who forever soothed him. She wanted to give him a family... children. She had an IUD, so it wasn't on the table, but she wanted to give him that happiness he'd always craved.</p><p>Acheron slid out of her, giving her a strange sense of loss, and lined his front flush along her side. He gave her temple a kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist. Accalia watched his face, smiling.</p><p>“I still can't believe how comfortable you are around me,” she said, brushing her fingers through his silky hair. “All the things you do around me, everything you let me do.”</p><p>“I trust you,” he told her simply.</p><p>“But still. You know incredible it is what we just did? After all you've been through?”</p><p>“I wanted it this time.”</p><p>“And I'm beside myself. That was magical. I've never felt anything like that before.”</p><p>He gave her a smug smirk. “Former lovers couldn't cut it?” If there was one thing he knew he was great at, it was his skill in bed.</p><p>“There were no former lovers.”</p><p>Acheron's body went cold. “What?”</p><p>“You were my first.”</p><p>“Why didn't you tell me?” He frowned.</p><p>“There's no chance I would ever regret being with you. I'd sooner beat myself up than hit you for sharing yourself with me. I didn't see a point.”</p><p>He sighed and closed his eyes. Accalia kissed him.</p><p>“You made this a night to remember. You, your bed while we're in Katoteros. Honestly, it still feels like a dream.”</p><p>He opened an eye and pinched her, grinning.</p><p>“Hey!” she giggled. “I only said it feels like one.” She snuggled against him and he held her close.</p><p>“I don't know what you do to me, Accalia, but I don't want it to stop.”</p><p>“I'm not going anywhere. I like you too much.”</p><p>Acheron smiled and closed his eyes. They both drifted off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, Acheron was awakened by the sounds of his phone vibrating. He growled softly and ignored it. When it started up another round of vibrating, Ash knew it was important and reluctantly left Accalia's side. He rummaged through the pockets of the pants on the floor and answered the phone.</p><p>“It's Ash,” he said softly. He frowned as the Dark-Hunter on the other line described a very serious and life-threatening issue. Of course a large swarm of Daimons had to interrupt them. He glanced to Accalia wistfully. “Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can.”</p><p>He hung up the phone and dressed. He hated having to leave the lovely naked woman in his bed. He hoped he wouldn't be away from her too terribly long.</p><p>Once he was ready to help his Dark-Hunter brother, he walked to Accalia's side of the bed and kissed her forehead before he was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey readers! I made a Discord server so I could chat with others about the DH universe, ideas for future projects, maybe make some new friends, and definitely gush about Acheron!</p>
<p>Here is the invite link:<br/>https://discord.gg/TmCDF8V</p>
<p>If for some reason that doesn't work, feel free to message me directly. helldog4890#4130</p>
<p>Joining/not joining will not effect future updates of this particular work, and the Discord server in no way makes any income.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia awoke slowly about an hour past daybreak. The morning air in Katoteros was warm with a sweet-smelling breeze in the air. She stretched and soon realized she was by herself in bed.</p>
<p>To her disappointment, Acheron was gone.</p>
<p>In his place, however, was an elegant tray with a delicious assortment of fruits, honeyed bread, and juices. There was a scroll of parchment on the tray, rolled up and held together by red ribbon. Her name was written on the outside in beautiful handwriting. She sat up and picked up the scroll. She slid the ribbon off and unfurled it. On the parchment was a note from Ash, explaining why he had to leave in the middle of the night. He gave her blanket permission to explore the temple halls of Katoteros while he was gone. All of the food on the tray was hers to consume, and Acheron mentioned a dress for her to wear. Accalia glanced up and saw a black dress draped over the end of the bed. On top of the dress was a black rose he had to have summoned from Apollymi herself.</p>
<p>She reread the note and smiled. He'd been thoughtful of her waking up alone, and she could read his regret in his writing. She never would have asked him to place her presence above the life of a Dark-Hunter. She hoped Ash would return shortly like he'd hoped in his note.</p>
<p>Accalia set the note down and picked up a bunch of grapes. She slid out bed and walked to the balcony in Acheron's bedroom. The view stole her breath. The main temple hall of Katoteros sat upon a high peak. There was a large field in the distance with a river cutting through it. The river originated near Katoteros' main temple, and she could hear a waterfall at the mouth of the river. On the other side of the mountains, Accalia could see an endless sea. Katoteros was everything that gave Acheron peace, and she easily imagined his happiness in staying here.</p>
<p>She ate her bunch of grapes while watching the gorgeous landscape. She reflected on the night before, and wondered what about her was so special about her that caused Acheron to open up so fully. All the walls he built to keep strangers at bay had been completely totaled when it came to her. What made him want to be physically intimate after being forced into it for eleven thousand years?</p>
<p>Granted, she wasn't going to complain in the least, but Acheron was such a great man, such a rare being, and she was just this little human. A human with more insight into such a long-ago past than anyone else on Earth, sure. Something about her and her family heavily lucked out in that Acheron's curse didn't effect any of them. How terrible it would have been for him that night she summoned him, if all she wanted was sex. She would have fought the curse, she figured. Like Ryssa did forever ago. He probably wouldn't have let her in so closely, if the risk was always there she'd act upon her urges.</p>
<p>Accalia swallowed the last of her grapes, and then wandered back to the bed. There was a pair of ornate sandals on the floor near the dress. She set the black rose aside and lifted the dress, holding it against herself. The fabric was so soft and silky. She slipped it over her head and found it hugged her body in a perfect fit. The hem reached her mid-thigh, and the neckline was low enough to reveal a large portion of her tattoo. Not surprising. Acheron was so tickled it was on her body and in such a prominent area, too.</p>
<p>Accalia slipped her feet into the sandals and fastened them. They were much more comfortable than she expected. She smiled and walked over to the room's mirror to examine herself. The dress's fabric was so sheer that she could see her skin peeking through – she could see the shape of her breasts, her hips, and her rear, but the fabric was opaque enough to cover her intimate areas. She rested her hands against her stomach. She almost felt like she started to belong here.</p>
<p>Kae wandered around the massive bedroom, taking in all of the details. The walls and floor were black and silver marble just like the throne room, and there was pretty sparse furniture for how much space there was. The room easily rivaled a two-bedroom human apartment. Acheron's bed was a king or larger four-poster bed in silver, with black silk linens and fabric draped on each corner post. The bed rested on a circular black Tissavel faux fur rug that had been luxuriously soft. It'd made her wonder how it would have felt on her bare butt as Ash stroked her body deliciously.</p>
<p>Accalia caught where her mind had wandered and shut her eyes, shaking her head to clear her thoughts.</p>
<p>There was a relatively small area opposite the balcony that featured a bathe that looked big enough for Acheron to lay at the bottom and not touch the sides with his head or feet. There was a silver shelf with black towels and across from that, a collection of jars with soaps, shampoos, perfumes, oils, and other hygiene items for the gods. It didn't look like Acheron had used this area too much. The bath was empty and the bottles seemed untouched for a while. There was a curtain that halfway covered the area, as well.</p>
<p>Moving from the bath, Accalia found a modern dresser against the wall. On top was a shallow basin, and surrounding it was an array of action figures and pop culture statues. Accalia grinned at the contrast of such human things in such a godly place. Several guitars leaned against the wall or sat in stands on either side of the dresser. She strummed the strings of a less-expensive looking one and tried to imagine the sight of Acheron playing and singing. He was such a handsome man, her imagination was enough to make her heart melt.</p>
<p>Accalia meandered back to the bed. She broke the rose's stem so she could slide it into her hair, thankful that Acheron had the foresight to remove its thorns. She picked up a piece of honeyed bread and headed out of the bedroom. Once back in the throne room, she browsed the bookshelves, reading all of the titles of the various pieces of media he'd collected over the years. He sure liked his horror, especially campy B-movies. The variety of music albums stunned her, too. She knew his tastes were super eclectic but there was a Lady Gaga CD right next to a Five Finger Death Punch one.</p>
<p>She made her way up to the thrones, and slowly sat down in the queen's seat. She crossed her ankles, sat back, and finished her bread. Ash wasn't one to heavily consider his destined role in the Atlantean pantheon, but he was still technically a prince. The title of king was his to take, and if he had all the children he desired, it would be enough to kick start a new Atlantean pantheon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aphrodite entered Artemis' temple. The Goddess of the Hunt glanced up at the Goddesss of Love. She dismissed her koris.</p>
<p>“Can I help you?” Artemis asked her visitor, in a dull tone.</p>
<p>“I'm not here for a leisure visit,” Aphrodite replied, rolling her eyes. “I'm here to strike a bargain with you.”</p>
<p>“Why on Olympus would I ever bargain with you?” Artemis narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>“Because it involves your pet,” Aphrodite grinned with a sinister gleam. Artemis' face went white. Aphrodite continued. “You're aware of the human he's been spending time with.”</p>
<p>“Of course I am, that's why I forbade him from seeing her.”</p>
<p>“Did you really?” Aphrodite taunted. “Or have you just shared your jealousy with him?”</p>
<p>Artemis' temper was flaring and she stood up. “Get out.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite crossed her arms. “Sure I will, but consider my visit a warning. There's a reason I'm here, and that I brought up that young woman.”</p>
<p>Artemis ground her teeth in frustration. “What are you thinking, then?”</p>
<p>“A test.”</p>
<p>“Elaborate.”</p>
<p>Aphrodite smiled. “Accalia's family has ancient roots, and has prayed to me on numerous occasions. I think I want to do something for them - for her - after all this time, especially if I have a chance to aggravate you.”</p>
<p>“Explain again why I should feel inclined to accept this deal of yours?”</p>
<p>“Imagine for a moment the Atlantean decides to live his life with the human, without you in it. Of course you'd try and hold his leash tight, but he is the final fate, isn't he? Once he has something worth fighting for, don't you think it would be dangerous to risk our pantheons at war?”</p>
<p>“What pantheon? He's alone, and his mother is trapped.”</p>
<p>“He has a sister who can roam wherever she pleases. She could even bring someone back to her mother.”</p>
<p>“Are you threatening to turn me over to another pantheon?” Artemis sneered.</p>
<p>“No, not personally, but you would be foolish to think the rest of the Olympians wouldn't hand you over to save themselves.”</p>
<p>Artemis let out a ragged sigh. “What are you thinking?”</p>
<p>“A test of Accalia's love.”</p>
<p>“I'm still waiting on the elaboration.”</p>
<p>“Put her through the standard Dark-Hunter test. Heat a lookalike stone to the same degree as a soul, and have her hold it against his body. If she succeeds, then you let your pet go. If she fails, then he is yours to keep.”</p>
<p>“Fine. But we will do this my way. He'll have to come for my blood soon enough, and I will render him too weakened to use his powers to help her. She can then participate in this test, under my supervision.”</p>
<p>“<em>Both</em> of our supervisions,” Aphrodite corrected her. “This is just as much my test as it is yours.”</p>
<p>“Sure, of course.” Artemis waved her hand dismissively.</p>
<p>“I'll be back when your pet returns to your temple.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Artemis then crossed her arms and watched the other goddess leave in a bright flash of light. No matter which route she took, she feared for her future with Acheron. For the first time in recent memory, she worried she might actually end up losing him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Accalia had found her way through the halls of Katoteros, taking a leisurely stroll and admiring the grand scale of the architecture. Though it was eerily quiet, she didn't feel unsafe. A little lonely without Acheron's presence, maybe. There were several temples connected to the main hall, similar to Acheron's bedroom, however less elegant. Clearly the inhabitants hadn't visited in ages, nor had Ash found use for those rooms. She could see across the river other temples, but it would be one hell of a hike to visit them – easy for gods who could just poof themselves wherever they wanted.</p>
<p>The most interesting of these other rooms was an immense room with a giant pool. No, not quite a pool; it was the same size as the local pool of her parents' neighborhood, but the entire thing was fairly shallow, and inside the pool against the wall was a raised step or seat along the entire perimeter.</p>
<p>This was a bath. A giant bath.</p>
<p>Steam wafted up from the water and Accalia wondered if it was perpetually warm. She knelt and dipped her fingers in the water. It was a perfect, relaxing temperature. Standing up, she noticed another tray on a nearby bench, this one featuring various bottles and pots like the oils and soaps in Acheron's bathroom. There was also another note from him, the same rolled-up scroll with ribbon and elegant handwriting, encouraging her to use the bath as much as she wanted, and that he'd set out a variety of items to use if she chose to, with use suggestions since they differed from standard human products..</p>
<p>The bottles and pots weren't labeled, though she didn't doubt they were safe. She smelled each one in turn, and found fragrances of chamomile and vanilla, iris, and a velvety rose. He really knew how to pick them. Next to the tray was a stack of alternating black and gold towels. Their texture was so fluffy and soft.</p>
<p>Accalia knelt to unfasten her sandals. She stepped out of them and pulled the dress up her body and over her head. She brought the tray to the edge of the bath, and slid into the warm water. At once she felt the warmth of the water seep deep into her body, and she began to relax. She sighed and closed her eyes, sitting on the underwater ledge and leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>“So, we finally meet.”</p>
<p>Accalia lifted her head to find the source of the voice and found a tall, gorgeous woman with long white hair and wearing a long black dress. Except, she wasn't really there. She was somewhat transparent, like she was halfway in the bath hall, and halfway somewhere else. Awe overtook Kae before the woman's identity sank in.</p>
<p>“A-Apollymi?” She climbed out of the bath and grabbed a towel to cover herself.</p>
<p>“Unnecessary, my child,” the goddess said dismissively. Gods were not known for their modesty. “But you are correct. I am Apollymi, the Destroyer. Apostolos – whom you call Acheron – is my son.”</p>
<p>Accalia began to bow, and Apollymi fought against rolling her eyes. “Again, unnecessary.”</p>
<p>“It's amazing to see you, to meet you,” she told the goddess. “I've heard so much about you.”</p>
<p>“Only as much as your little book told you.”</p>
<p>“You know about the book?”</p>
<p>“Of course I know. I'm the one who insured you received it.”</p>
<p>Accalia's eyes widened. “It's because of you I ended up with a book about Acheron's life?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” she said slowly, with as much patience as she could muster. “I manifested that book myself. My agent placed it among the belongings of a member of your father's extended family, and had the will changed so that the book would be directly given to you without questions asked or fuss made.”</p>
<p>“Why me?”</p>
<p>“After all the time you've spent with Apostolos, is that question really necessary?”</p>
<p>Well, no, not really. The book gave Acheron a reason to keep tabs on her. Meeting each other confirmed her immunity to his curse and his deafness to her thoughts. That led to a small, but immediate beginning to trusting her. The more time they had spent together, the more mindful she was of him and his triggers, the more his walls had faded. Because of her and how she treated him, his heart and mind opened and welcomed her. His worst fear was rendered irrelevant with her knowledge of his past conflated with how she treated him as a person and individual. She adored his humor, his strength, and humanity despite his power. She saw unimaginable worth within him, and he became addicted to it when he'd had a taste of it.</p>
<p>“I made him feel wanted,” she said quietly to herself in awe. “He can unequivocally be himself around me, without doubts or questions.”</p>
<p>“Indeed. You are the first being in his existence who knows his experiences and appreciates him in spite of them. You are his chance at freedom and a family of his own.”</p>
<p>“All I want is his happiness.”</p>
<p>“Keep up your treatment of him little human, and you will earn his love, too.”</p>
<p>“His love?” she breathed, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“You do wish for it, do you not?” Apollymi asked her with an arched brow.</p>
<p>More than anything, Accalia realized. “Yes. I'd spend the rest of eternity with him if given the chance.”</p>
<p>“Show him the love you have for him in your heart and you will earn it.” A smile spread across the goddess' lips. “Give him my regards.” And then she was gone.</p>
<p>Accalia stood in place while the gravity of their conversation rooted in her mind. She had been hand-picked by Acheron's mother to come into his life and show him he could be loved and adored, despite his fears and his abuse. Somehow his mother knew how attached Accalia would become, how badly she would want to remain at his side. How terribly she yearned to give him his own children.</p>
<p>The future was so uncertain, though. Would he want to marry? Would he ever be freed of Artemis? And what of his Dark-Hunter brothers and sisters? Accalia couldn't imagine he would just up and abandon them and leave them in the dark just to be selfish. She wouldn't ask it of him either way.</p>
<p>“Accalia?”</p>
<p>She turned at the deep, lilting sound of her name and saw Acheron in the doorway. Ash could see how her face lit up like a sunrise. She came to him at once and hugged him around his waist. The towel she wore fell forgotten to the ground. Acheron returned her hug.</p>
<p>“I am so sorry for having abandoned you,” he began.</p>
<p>“Shh,” she responded, simply embracing him. “I have you now.”</p>
<p>His fingertips roamed her back as he asked, “How was your day?”</p>
<p>Accalia lifted her head to meet his gaze. “Very peaceful. The breakfast spread and note was a nice touch.”</p>
<p>He smirked before kissing her softly. She returned it, and her hand found its way into his hair. Gods, how she adored how it fell across her skin.</p>
<p>“I'm flattered you're so comfortable with my touch,” she said when they broke for breath.</p>
<p>“Your touch will never bother me.”</p>
<p>“Even in other more private areas?” His wording didn't escape her notice. His Final Fate powers would ensure even a slap counted as a non-bothersome touch.</p>
<p>“Especially in private areas.” He grinned, fangs fully visible.</p>
<p>Accalia blushed, both from his suave response as well as her intentions. Her hand dropped to his groin and traced the contour of his erection through his leather pants. Almost immediately, all of his clothes vanished, leaving his cock to bob and stand at attention.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I like that,” she cooed. Her fingers wrapped around him and she stroked him slowly while keeping her eyes on his. She watched his swirl and slowly become hooded with pleasure. Giving came so naturally when Acheron was involved. She began to kneel, but Acheron stopped her.</p>
<p>“You don't have to do that.”<br/>“I want to,” she smiled to him.</p>
<p>“It's... demeaning.”</p>
<p>“It isn't if I'm doing it of my own accord.”</p>
<p>“But you don't have to.”</p>
<p>“That's the beauty of it.” She grinned. “You're not expecting me to, and you would never give me an order to. I do it because I know how it makes you feel, and I know how much you like it.”</p>
<p>His face mottled and he averted his gaze. “That's not... I don't...” he mumbled.</p>
<p>“Answer me honestly, Ash. When you're alone and tending to your body's needs, what is it you think of? What do you fantasize about? No judgment, I promise.”</p>
<p>He kept his gaze away from hers a moment, but after a moment he sighed and looked to her. He couldn't keep the truth from her. “Your eyes with that spark in them when you're passionate about something. Your soft lips, and how your kisses feel. The warm and wet caresses of your tongue.” His groin tightened simply from the idea.</p>
<p>She smiled, feeling her cheeks heat up. “If I gave you pleasure with my mouth like that, does it change your opinion of me?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>“Does it make you feel like I'm beneath you?”</p>
<p>“Gods no, Accalia.”</p>
<p>She traced her finger over the muscles of his stomach while she watched his face. “The fun of being intimate is sharing what gets each other going, and I definitely know this is what gets you. You've spent your life holding back your climax, but you came so quickly last night. Let me do something erotic for you.”</p>
<p>He nodded slowly, and swallowed. He surely wasn't used to this. Nobody had considered what he'd found sexy. He'd be fooling himself by denying the prospect her mouth surrounding him was enough to make him harder than a diamond.</p>
<p>She lowered herself again, and this time he didn't stop her. His eyes were glued upon her. Kae licked the tip of his cock with the flat of her tongue before taking him into her mouth. He found himself giving her light directions to heighten his experience, and to his delight she was a quick learner. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He couldn't find the words to describe how she made him feel, not just with his cock, but her selflessness and focus on him. He'd never met anyone like her, who gave him space to be a little selfish without feeling like shit afterwards.</p>
<p>Again he'd gave her a warning he was close to climax. She didn't stop, or even falter once his body was pushed over the edge.</p>
<p>“Gods,” he breathed when his body calmed. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back as he basked in the residual warmth of his orgasm. He felt her arms wrap around him after she stood back up, and he held her close. He cherished her more than he could describe. Without a second thought he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bedroom.</p>
<p>Ash placed her down first, and moved the tray of food onto the nightstand. He crawled onto the bed next to her and kissed her while a hand found her center. His tongue teased her lip while his fingers delighted her. When his fingers entered her, she broke their kiss to arch her back and moan. She climaxed, and he retreated his fingers so he could replace them with his erection.</p>
<p>Kae's body welcomed him so willingly, quivering around him and cradling him in her warmth. Acheron finally knew what pleasure was, what it meant to be intimate and share oneself. He lifted one of her legs around his waist, his palm gliding over her thigh. They wordlessly watched each other, bodies joined.</p>
<p>“How am I so lucky to have met you?” Accalia whispered, tracing a finger along his lips. Ash nibbled her fingertips, the silver of his eyes churning wildly.</p>
<p>“I am the lucky one,” he countered. “You alone have shown me what it's like to live without fear. You appreciate me despite knowing the shame of my past... and current life. I don't understand how you can look past it, but know I'll never take it for granted.”</p>
<p>“I can never take you for granted.”</p>
<p>He softened and lowered his head to nibble and kiss her neck. He rolled his hips expertly against her. As her body tensed and squeezed him, he stroked her faster. She climaxed again, sighing his name. A few quick thrusts later and he joined her. He rested his forehead against hers as they panted and caught up with their bodies, buzzing from their intense pleasure.</p>
<p>Once he caught his breath he pulled back and grinned to her. “I want to take you to Sanctuary.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gentle reminder that I have a discord group set up for talkin' bout fanfictions, Acheron, Dark-Hunter stuff, Acheron, new ideas, and of course, Acheron!</p><p>Here is the invite link:<br/>https://discord.gg/TmCDF8V</p><p>If you'd rather chat one on one, feel free to hit me up! My personal discord is helldog4890#4130</p><p>(Joining/not joining will not effect future updates of this particular work, and the Discord server in no way makes any income.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia sat up. “Sanctuary? You just returned and you want to go back out?”</p><p>“Let's say it's a previous commitment.” He nipped her lip and slid out of her body.</p><p>“A commitment?” She wracked her brain for what such a commitment could be at the Peltier's infamous biker bar, but she struggled with any ideas. “Do I have time to bathe first? I never really finished earlier.”</p><p>Wordlessly, he scooped her up and walked them both back to the baths. He stepped into the water with her and sat down on the submerged ledge. With one arm around her, he picked up one of the soaps on the tray still by the bath pool, and began washing Accalia's body. He nibbled and licked the skin behind her ear, causing her to shiver.<br/>“Mm, you spoil me,” she sighed softly.</p><p>“You haven't seen anything yet, Accalia,” he whispered in her ear. As much as he wanted to prove his words, he had already pressed for time by taking her to bed. Resisting had been difficult; being away from her for just one night created such an ache for their closeness, for her unconditional acceptance of him. He washed her relatively quick, and soon they stepped out of the water.</p><p>Just as Accalia reached for a towel, all of the excess water evaporated from her body and her hair, causing her to jump in surprise. She glanced over towards Acheron who gave her a devilish grin. He used his powers to clothe himself in his usual, while she slipped on the dress he'd left for her that morning. Watching her, he wondered how they were going to manage it to Sanctuary.</p><p>“This dress is wonderful,” she explained to him after catching his lingering gaze. “But I think it'd be a little too awkward for me to be in public without any underwear.”</p><p>“Of course,” he smiled, and suddenly she felt her intimate areas cradled by luxurious silk that matched the linens on Acheron's bed.</p><p>“Thank you,” she mumbled with a blush, and stepped into her sandals. “Well, I am ready to go whenever you are.”</p><p>“Just have to grab my guitar.”</p><p>“Guitar? Are you playing?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” He offered his arm to her, and she accepted with wide eyes. She was going to hear and see him play. What a treat. She smiled in spite of herself.</p><p>He led her to the throne room, where picked up his bright red guitar. It matched the red streak in his hair.</p><p>“Hold on tight,” he instructed. She closed her eyes, bracing for the near whiplash feeling of instant travel. When she opened her eyes again, she found herself in an alley during a warm, humid New Orleans evening. Arm and arm, they stepped out onto the street and headed to Sanctuary.</p><p>Dev Peltier greeted them at the door. “Hey Ash! Thanks for filling in. The Howlers are getting ready up on stage.”</p><p>“No problem. Just let me get my date settled.”</p><p>Dev smirked. “Finally found yourself a woman, Ash?”</p><p>“Shut up, bear. Just play the song.” Ash feigned annoyance, but Accalia could tell by the movement of his eyes, barely peeking behind dark sunglasses, that he absolutely loved the association.</p><p>Dev sent a message to his sibling through his earpiece, and then stepped aside for the couple to pass. They could hear 'Sweet Home Alabama' start up – the signature warning to any inside that Acheron was about to enter, should they need to vacate. Of course, it wasn't Ash's first choice, but he never really complained.</p><p>Accalia at his side gave him such a confidence boost that he didn't give the bar his usual near-paranoid glance-over. In fact, Ash led her to a free table in the middle of the crowded bar. He puled out her chair for her.</p><p>“Aimee will come by shortly to take your order; go nuts, and tell her to put it on my tab,” he explained as she sat down. He lowered his face just enough so she could see him wink at her. She felt her insides warm.</p><p>“Okay,” she managed with a smile.</p><p>“I'll be back between sets.” He took her hand and squeezed it, and reluctantly made his way to the stage.</p><p>Accalia watched him as he greeted the band members like long-time friends. It was clear how much respect he held for them, especially stepping into the spotlight on a stage when they were down a man. He expertly checked his guitar to make sure it was fully tuned, and plugged it in to connect it to the bar's sound system.</p><p>“What can I get you, chère?” a female voice asked Kae. She looked up to find a beautiful young woman holding a notepad and a menu. She smiled sweetly, placing the menu on the table beside Accalia, and took out a pen to jot down the order.</p><p>“Are you Aimee?”</p><p>“Sure am, darlin'. Pleasure to meet you. Don't think I didn't see you walk in with that tall drink of sun tea, Acheron.” She winked. “Is there anything I can bring you? Start off with a drink maybe?”<br/>“A Coke would be lovely, thank you. Uhm, Acheron said to put my order on his tab.”</p><p>“No problem. One Coke comin' right up.” She scribbled quickly, and then headed to the bar. Accalia watched her steal a kiss from the handsome bartender after placing the request for the drink.</p><p>Kae opened the menu and looked through it. She could hear the band testing the audio for their instruments. She decided on the chicken enchilada soup, with extra cheese on top, and told Aimee when she returned with the glass of Coke.</p><p>The Howlers began their first song, and Accalia found it difficult to focus on her dinner. Acheron's fingers delicately glided over the strings as he played. There were moments where she suspected he glanced her way, but with his sunglasses it was difficult to tell.</p><p>Aimee came by with a drink refill. “Pretty good, aren't they?”</p><p>“Oh, definitely. Does Acheron play with them often?”</p><p>“Now and then. Most of the time it's when a member is unable to play, but sometimes they'll invite him just for the hell of it.”</p><p>“Does he ever sing?”</p><p>“Absolutely, and yes, he sounds as wonderful as you'd imagine.”</p><p>Accalia's heart did flips at the thought of hearing him sing. If he didn't get a chance to at the bar, maybe she could bring it up when they'd returned to Katoteros.</p><p>The band took a small break a couple songs in. Ash placed his guitar in a stand up on the stage, and made his way to Accalia's table. He sat down in the seat next to hers.</p><p>“Are you enjoying the night so far?” He seemed genuinely concerned.</p><p>“I always enjoy myself around you. You could be playing your armpit and it'd still be an amazing evening.”</p><p>He laughed at the mental image of him serenading her with flatulence sounds. What a romantic notion.</p><p>Aimee came by again with Ash's usual beer.</p><p>“Thanks, Am.”</p><p>“Sure thing, chère.”</p><p>It wasn't hard for Accalia to sense how familiar Ash was with the bar owners and regulars. He had to have known them a long time, and it was quite telling of their character that Acheron seemed so laid back and calm around them. She still caught him glancing behind him, however. Some anxieties were difficult to overcome.</p><p>Ash nursed his beer and socialized with friends that came over to greet him. He'd always introduce Accalia, who would explain that she was Acheron's girlfriend. She could swear she heard his heart flutter every time. He never said anything to object or correct her.</p><p>He checked his phone for the time, and then set his sunglasses on the table. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, fighting anxiety. Right now, having his back exposed wasn't an issue, and neither was the potential of someone seeing his eyes.</p><p>No, what made his heart pound was the upcoming performance. This wouldn't be the first grand gesture he made, but it was the first one in front of a public audience. History and all previous experiences told him this was a bad idea, yet she was constantly doing things that took him by surprise. He just hoped that the worst case scenario would be her going easy on him. He downed the rest of his beer and took a shaky breath.</p><p>“Looks like they're getting ready for the next couple of songs.” He stood and gave her a smile he didn't quite feel, and returned to the stage.</p><p>Accalia could tell his demeanor had changed some, and she hadn't realized he left his sunglasses on the table next to her. The band played several songs uneventfully, but then the band members shuffled around a bit on stage. She watched perplexed while Ash came forward front and center. He adjusted the mic stand to accommodate his tall frame, and then cleared his throat.</p><p>“This song is dedicated to Accalia,” Ash said, as they made eye contact. His voice carried a hint of his nervousness, but his facade hid it well. He began playing a gentle melody, backed up by the bass player. He began singing softly, his deep, lilting voice carried easily across the bar. Midway through that first verse, Accalia recognized the song. 'Everything' by Lifehouse. The lyrics he sang resonated with her, of his need to be in the presence of someone who treated him like a person, the strength he gained from her confidence in him, hope for his future. Nearly every phrase in the verses could reference his past and his trauma, and how she changed it all by stepping into his life. Or, rather pulling him into her living room.</p><p>The band reached the bridge and Acheron's singing intensified. His eyes swirled to the music and he sang as if they were the only two in the building.</p><p>“You're all I want; you're all I need. You're everything, everything...”</p><p>The song was a declaration of his feelings to her. How moved he was by her treatment and kindness. How her affection and admiration melted the icy wall of his broken and battered heart. Mesmerized by the message of his music, she rose and headed towards the stage. Acheron's singing tapered off as he finished the last line of lyrics, and the song ended with several strums of his guitar.</p><p>Seeing her approach, he placed his guitar on the nearby stand and hopped down from the stage. Accalia quickened her pace and hugged him so fiercely he'd about been knocked back by the force of it. He caressed the back of her head.</p><p>“I hope you liked that,” he said softly.</p><p>“I love you,” she said.</p><p>Acheron felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't hear anything, but those three words repeating over and over.</p><p>I love you.</p><p>She loved him. And for the first time in his achingly long life, he truly believed it. He stepped back and tucked a finger under her chin so he could lift her head and kiss her. She returned it with enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up into their kiss. His heart pounded from residual adrenaline and anxiety, as well as excitement over this new development.</p><p>She loved him.</p><p>Accalia truly and unconditionally loved him.</p><p>When they broke from the kiss, he stared into her eyes. “I love you too, Accalia.”</p><p>Her eyes lit up and a soft blush covered her cheeks.</p><p>Acheron hadn't felt so elated in his memory. His smile remained on his face the rest of the night. He played only one more set, and politely bowed out of the band. He'd promised to return Accalia to her family the next day, and he wanted to savor as much time with her as he possibly could. He stepped down off the stage and approached her, his guitar slung across his back.</p><p>“Ready to go?”</p><p>Accalia nodded and stood up. She handed him his sunglasses, which he pocketed. Ash glanced towards Aimee and inclined his head; a silent gesture to indicate they could charge the card he had on file, and include his usual generous tip. With their arms linked again, Ash led Kae out of the bar and back to the alley in which they first arrived. She held his arm close and closed her eyes to prepare for travel, and soon enough they were back in the throne room of Katoteros. Acheron placed his guitar in its home and smiled to Accalia.</p><p>“I can't believe you sang a song just for me,” she murmured, still feeling awe.</p><p>“I meant every word.”</p><p>“So did I,” she smiled. He brightened and closed the distance between them. He kissed her softly and sweetly while his hands pulled up the hem of her dress just enough to hook his fingers in her panties. Their lips parted and he knelt with his eyes glued on hers, pulling her panties down her legs. He helped her step out of them, and discarded them to the side. His hands trailed up the outsides of her legs, pushing her dress back up. A mischievous glint shined in his eyes before he leaned in, nosed her legs apart, and tasted her center.</p><p>Accalia had to place a hand on his shoulder to keep herself steady. Her head began to swim and her breathing grew labored. The warm wetness of his tongue caressed her over and over as waves of pleasure spread throughout her body. She cupped the back of his head tenderly and whimpered his name. Her legs trembled and seconds later her orgasm washed over her.</p><p>Acheron leaned back to watch her face, his hands roaming the back of her legs. She watched him back, breathing hard with jaw agape.</p><p>“What would you like to do for the rest of the evening?” he asked.</p><p>She stared at him. “Is that a trick question?”</p><p>He grinned and rose to his full height, offering her his hand. She took it gladly, and he slowly escorted her back to his bedroom. Near the bed he stopped and turned to face her. He lifted his hands and pulled the shoulder ties of her dress. The knots unraveled, and the dress fell to her feet, leaving her completely bare to him. Her eyebrows rose, and her fingers snaked underneath his shirt. She pushed it up, yet needed his help to remove it because he was so damn tall. They both laughed.</p><p>Accalia's hands found the hem of his pants and unfastened them. She pushed the fabric over his hips and let them slide down his legs. His erection bobbed freely awaiting attention.</p><p>Ash stepped out of his boots and his pants before giving Accalia a kiss. She stroked his member slowly. Feeling him in her hand so freely was such a treasure. After all he'd been through, and he enjoyed her touch. Even craved it. Acheron broke their kiss to watch her face. His palm cupped her cheek and his thumb brushed against her cheekbone. His cock twitched in her hand. She could see in his eyes how much he appreciated her.</p><p>As much as he had hated being touched in the past, he loved her hands on him that much more. She never grabbed or pulled or suggested uses for his body, like he'd been solicited in the past. Her touch was always all about him. He never doubted her desire to make him feel physically comfortable around her, to make him feel wanted for everything about him, not just his genitals or sexual prowess.</p><p>Accalia's fingers parted from his skin, and she pulled herself up onto the bed.</p><p>“Make love to me, Acheron?” she requested, her center achingly heated and throbbing for more attention.</p><p>“What if I declined?” he whispered softly, eyes still on hers.</p><p>She tilted her head with a smile. “Then I'd ask if cuddling would be acceptable.”</p><p>He stepped up to her, in between her legs. His hands on her thighs. He stood for a long moment, taking in the sight of her happily vulnerable in front of him. He knelt yet again, parting her legs, and returned his tongue to her sweet heat. Accalia's toes curled and she dug her fingers into the fabric beneath her. Her head fell back and her back arched.</p><p>“Gods...” she managed. She came against him, and he slid two fingers inside her to encourage her further. She was fully at the mercy of his skill, and he intended to show her all he was capable of. He drew orgasm after orgasm out of her, and he only relented once her whole body began to tremble. He steadied his member with one hand, lining himself up with her slick entrance, and he leaned his body in slowly. Their hips met in no time with how relaxed she was. His palms roamed the skin of her thighs and hips, and he began a slow, leisurely rhythm. He took his time and cherished their intimacy.</p><p>Acheron had always believed he was turned very far away from the concept of sex for pleasure, of making love. Yet here and now, the sensations of his body sliding against hers nearly overwhelmed him. This was absolutely an extension of love, with physical sensations heightened by how much they cared about each other. This was a selfless act between them; she trusted him so deeply to allow him in the most intimate part of her body, and for the first time he was inside someone because he wanted to be.</p><p>One hand slid over hip to settle near where their bodies joined. His thumb rubbed against her clit in time to his strokes, and soon Accalia climaxed yet again. Acheron quickened his pace and reached his release. Panting, he watched her with a smile. He felt deliriously happy in that moment. He pulled out of her, and the both of them crawled into bed and under the covers.</p><p>Ash wrapped an arm around her waist from behind and slid one knee between her thighs. His hand found her tattooed breast and he traced lazy circles around her nipple. He nipped her ear gently and whispered, “Good night, Accalia.”<br/>“Good night, Ash,” she sighed. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too.” He watched her as she dozed off. Her breathing deepened and grew even, signaling she was asleep. He lay there with her in his arms, appreciating the closeness and warmth. He rested his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. He'd fight sleep as long as he could so he could feel her against him as long as possible, but eventually sleep overtook him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just leaving my discord info again, in case anyone would like to chat Dark-Hunter stuff! &lt;3<br/>The group invite link: https://discord.gg/TmCDF8V<br/>Personal discord is helldog4890#4130</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia Alogo stood in the kitchen of her parents home in one of the outer suburbs of Seattle. She was cutting vegetables in preparation of Stifado, a family favorite Greek beef stew meal. It was a comfort food that also tantalized – it cooked best in a slow cooker all day, which meant the smells of spices and vegetables wafted through the house. When Kae and her sisters were younger, they'd always start begging Sabra to serve dinner early. When one's nose caught the whiff of Stifado close to ready, it acted like an index finger beckoning one closer. The last hour was agony, with stomachs loud and impatient.</p><p>Today marked it a week since Accalia had seen Ash. Memories of that Sunday morning drifted through her mind while she worked.</p><p>They had slept in. Well, Acheron did. He was never a morning person, and even slept through Accalia completely rolling over to face him. He held her body flush with his, and she soaked in the intimacy and trust. To sleep in Acheron's arms sounded like a dream, yet she knew, thankfully, that she wasn't sleeping. She twirled a small strand of his hair around her finger, in awe she had the privilege to. She glanced to Acheron's peaceful face. He had a calm expression, and his breathing was deep and even.</p><p>Accalia slowly, carefully maneuvered her hand out from between their bodies so she could trace the shapes of his face. A finger followed the slight curve of his aquiline nose, brushed over the bright ruby stud sitting in its side, and traced the shape of his lower lip. Gods, were those lips delicious and ever-enticing. At her touch, the corners of his mouth perked up slightly in a barely-there smile. It was enough to give her butterflies.</p><p>“I love you,” she whispered softly, and closed her eyes. She could have sworn his arm around her had tightened just a little. She lay there until he woke up, appreciating him and radiating with admiration.</p><p>Accalia craved mornings like this as a daily occurrence. Down to the depths of her soul, she wanted nothing more than to call Acheron hers, and vise versa. No ownership, but a mutual and equal partnership. He made her consider marriage for the first time in her adult life. Children, too. While she wanted to establish a career before entertaining large life changes. With Acheron, she'd hopefully have an immortal life to study history. Hell, Acheron <em>wa</em>s history. The man pre-dated currently known records of human society. Further, she knew without a doubt that he would make an amazing father, and he'd be more than enthusiastic to share in the responsibility and work of raising their children. Ash had access to unlimited wealth, so they would never need or want for anything, and with Acheron's powers, their safety was almost surely guaranteed.</p><p>It was decided, Accalia thought, that the moment she returned home she would make an appointment to have her IUD removed.</p><p>“Do you think we could have baklava tonight, instead of cake?” Accalia's younger sister Kleio asked, bringing Kae's mind back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Uh, sorry?” she asked sheepishly.</p><p>“Would you mind making baklava? Instead of cake?” There was a hopeful tone in Kleio's voice. The Greek pastry was her absolute favorite, a sweet that was to die for. With a variety of nuts and sweetened with honey, Kae had to agree.</p><p>“Of course,” Accalia smiled. “I'll get to it right after I start the slow cooker.”</p><p>“Yes!” Kleio said to herself, and then to her sister said, “Thanks, Kae.”<br/>“No problem,” Accalia answered automatically.</p><p>“Is Acheron coming?”</p><p>Accalia glanced to her sister. When Ash dropped Kae off that Sunday afternoon, Klieo was enthusiastic in inviting Ash to join the family for a small celebration of Klieo's birthday. Acheron had graciously accepted. Being included in their family felt like such an honor to him.</p><p>“What time is he coming over?”</p><p>“I'm not sure. He had some business to take care of overseas, so it just depends on how fast that situation clears up, and travel back here.” Accalia hadn't told them anything about who and what Acheron really was. Sabra hadn't told any of them anything about her past life as a Dark-Hunter, especially the mysterious powers of the great Acheron Parthenopaeus.</p><p>“I hope he makes it,” Klieo said excitedly.<br/>“Me, too,” Kae agreed. This week stretched on for ages, like the final hours waiting for stifado.</p><p>With the tomatoes and onions prepped, Accalia turned on the stove to precook the beef cubes. Once everything was adequately sauteed, she placed the ingredients in the crock pot with additional wine and seasonings. She turned it on and adjusted the settings, and let it begin its long simmer. Kae smiled, remembering how her mother always insisted on keeping a pack of filo dough in the freezer. She took out one of the sleeves from the package to let it thaw, and cleaned up the kitchen to start the pan of baklava. She found the ingredients she needed and prepared the nuts, letting the sauce simmer while assembling the layers of pastry. The pan went into the oven and Kae set a timer.</p><p>She stepped out into the living room to spend time with her father while she waited. She closed her eyes as the beginnings of cinnamon, nutmeg, and onion lazily wafted out of the kitchen. Klieo sat on the couch on Accalia's other side, playing a game on her Switch console. Natalia was laying on the love seat, engrossed in her phone. Probably flirting with her boyfriend, Kae guessed.</p><p>She took out her own phone and opened the text message chain between her and Acheron. Every morning without fail, she sent him a variant of 'Good morning, handsome! I love you so much. I hope your day treats you well.' Sometimes she didn't get a response until the afternoon, and once at dinnertime. He always replied in earnest, reciprocating her affection. None of their messages were sexual, just romantic fluff. A new message came in as she scrolled.</p><p>'I'll be there at four.'</p><p>Accalia smiled and replied. 'Can't wait to see you.'</p><p>'Nor can I. I've been counting the minutes since we parted.'</p><p>Her heart fluttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kalosis was a humid, hot environment, but it never phased Apollymi, the Destroyer. She didn't have a choice. Her life was lonely and miserable enough without nitpicking her prison. Apollymi had lived here for over eleven thousand years, specifically one month longer than Acheron's age. On a technicality, Acheron was born in May via self-inflicted cesarean section, but because he was hidden in a human woman's womb, he was born again. His human family didn't know his origins, and so for twenty one years he became used to counting the years in June, and not May. Either way one looked at it, the goddess had been imprisoned a very, very long time.</p><p>To pass the time, Apollymi would tend to her garden of naturally black roses, which had been planted in Acheron's honor when he had been slain as a human. When the goddess Artemis revived Acheron, Apollymi was immediately sent back to Kalosis to continue her imprisonment. So long as her son lived, she would forever reside in this Atlantean hell realm. At least, unless Acheron came to her and freed her himself. She knew he never would. Her freedom meant the end of the world, and Acheron loved the humans too much to condemn them.</p><p>Apollymi also enjoyed the company of her other child, Acacia. Also known as Cici, she was very precious to the goddess, because Apollymi had difficulty conceiving. She thought Acheron would be her only child, and yet she was blessed with a daughter. A child she could hold, speak to, dote upon, and be a pivotal part in her upbringing. As a result, the two of them had a very deep bond. That isn't to say Acheron was cast to the side; he was just as loved and cherished, but it was difficult to treat both children equally when she couldn't see one in person. Apollymi's resolve had never changed; she would still do everything in her power to ensure her children would have happiness.</p><p>Apollymi was lounging in her throne, in her temple in Kalosis, reflecting on the journey she'd taken so far. She'd penned the book she'd left in Accalia's possession that had started the relationship between them. She smiled to herself. Soon, her son would have his long-awaited happiness.<br/>“Matera, something is going on with the Theolofo,” Cici said as she leaned against a balcony railing. She was gazing out at the large expanse of the realm to the herd of demon horses. They didn't look so much like a group of animals as they did a sea of liquid fire. Their fur was iridescent in orange and yellow hues on top of deep red skin. From this distance it was difficult to make out their bodies and specific features. Despite their nightmare appearance, Cici absolutely adored them. The demons were generally gentle in nature, though their name suggested how dangerous they truly were. The word Theolofo was an Atlantean portmanteau of the words god and killer. They weren't sentient, and so they weren't necessarily murderers, and it only took one death of a god for them to earn their name. Many gods were used to being the top of the food chain, the most powerful beings, and for this animal to slay one in seconds, was shocking and astounding. There was a reason they only existed in the Atlantean hell realm.</p><p>They had the bodies of draft horses, thick and muscular; between 4 and 5 meters tall at the shoulder. They were equipped with giant bone-colored forward facing horns, with thick necks to accommodate the sheer weight. Their tails were thick and iguana-like to match. The Theolofo's head was still very much like a draft horse, but huge fangs jutted out of the upper jaw. The feet were not hoofed, but they had paws, with shapes similar to that of canines. The center toes were larger and supported their weight, while the sides were smaller and hung like dewclaws. There was a long and very sharp claw on each toe. Their jaws had the capability to open up very wide, much more canine than equine.</p><p>Generally the herd looked like a calm fiery sea, but now it was churning and wild. They were far enough away that even with her goddess eyes, she couldn't make out exactly what was going on. Apollymi lifted her head at her daughter's words and made her way over to see for herself.</p><p>“Odd. Something is upsetting them, clearly. Who would be stupid enough to...” she trailed off, noticing figures running away from the herd, towards the land she granted to Stryker and the Daimons. She frowned. “I don't like this.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four o'clock rolled around at the Alogo household, and the smell of stifado filled every room. Baklava had been finished and waiting on the counter hours ago. The doorbell rang, and Klieo sprang up to answer it. Accalia followed after her slowly. Down the hall she could see Kleio give Acheron a hug.</p><p>“Acheron!” she'd exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey, kiddo. Happy birthday.” He chuckled as he returned the hug. He lifted his sunglasses-free gaze to Accalia and smiled. Her insides melted, as usual, and she closed the distance between them.</p><p>“You're hurt,” she said softly, lifting two fingers to his cheek, where a nasty cut sliced from the corner of his mouth towards his ear.</p><p>“It'll heal,” he said nonchalantly. He dipped his head and gave her a quick kiss. Kleio grinned from ear to ear. “Smells good in here. What's cooking?”<br/>“Stifado!” Kleio told him, the grin still on her face.</p><p>“Stifado?” he echoed.</p><p>“Its Greek beef stew. Kae prepped it. You're going to absolutely love it.”</p><p>Acheron smiled. He had no doubts.</p><p>“Where's your sister and your parents?” he asked them.<br/>“In the living room,” Kleio answered. She led the way, and Ash and Kae followed. Kae noticed that Acheron had his guitar slung across his back, and he carried his trademark black back with the anarchy symbol.</p><p>When they entered the living room, Sabra rose to greet Ash, giving him a tight, motherly hug.</p><p>“It's been too long since we've seen you,” she told him. Acheron smiled and returned the hug.<br/>“So it has.” He inclined his head towards Natalia who smiled to him, and then took a seat gently next to Kaden. He maneuvered the guitar to sit at his feet. “How are you feeling?”<br/>“Positive.” He smiled. “The casts are coming off on Thursday.”</p><p>Acheron genuinely brightened. “Congratulations. Accalia will have to update me how that goes.”</p><p>“Ah, I'm sure there's a long road ahead of me with physical therapy, but casts off is a huge step.”</p><p>“It definitely is.” Ash turned his attention to Kleio. “So how old are you today?”<br/>“Sixteen!” she smiled proudly.</p><p>“Well young lady, you certainly don't look it.”</p><p>Kleio blushed and gave him a bashful smile. “Thank you,” she mumbled.</p><p>“You play guitar, young man?” Kaden asked Acheron, nodding towards the guitar.</p><p>“I do, yes. I had it with me when I made my way here.”</p><p>Kleio's eyes widened. “Can we hear a song?”</p><p>“How about a duet?” Sabra winked. “Accalia on piano.” Kae felt her face heat up after being put on the spot.</p><p>“Mitera, I...”<br/>“I'd love to,” Acheron said automatically, at the same time as Accalia's words. Ever since he'd learned she played, he'd been curious to hear her music.</p><p>Ash's enthusiasm encouraged her, and she said a meek, “okay,” before rising up and walking over to the family's piano which sat in the corner. Acheron followed, and sat next to her on the bench, with his back to the piano.</p><p>“I'll follow your lead,” he told her. Accalia nodded and started a soft, somber melody. Acheron began singing while he adjusted the guitar in his lap. The lyrics of 'The Sound of Silence' in his deep voice felt almost haunting, especially to Accalia, who was right next to him. Ash began strumming to the song midway through the first verse, and the tone of his voice slowly lightened. When Ash was through with the first chorus, Accalia joined him in singing while her family watched. His eyes brightened and swirled madly. She couldn't help but grin. They played and sang the song together, and the end felt like it came far too soon. They tapered off their playing.</p><p>“Ah, that was beautiful,” Natalia sighed once they were finished.</p><p>“Lovely,” Kaden concurred. Sabra's eyes were watery.</p><p>Acheron thanked them for the compliments, and gave one to Accalia as well. “I hope we can play again in the future,” he smiled.</p><p>Accalia's face flushed. “I hope so, too.” The prospect of hearing him sing again was enough to make her stomach flutter.</p><p>No, actually it was really a growl of hunger.</p><p>“Uh, I'll go and check on the Stifado, hmm?” she said before excusing herself to the kitchen. She lifted the lid of the slow cooker and smiled, closing her eyes to savor the fragrance of the dish. She stirred everything, feeling satisfied with how it looked. She placed the lid back on temporarily, and peeked into the living room.</p><p>“Food's ready,” she informed the others. To Ash, she asked, “Would you mind helping me with the dishes?”</p><p>“Not at all,” he said, smiling. He stood up and made his way into the kitchen. He gave Kae a kiss on the cheek. “How can I help?” Incredibly, the smell of the meal caused his stomach to make an audible sound of desire, despite his godly body needing no nourishment. Accalia grinned, and handed him two plates of food, including forks.</p><p>“Could you take these out to Kleio and Papa?”</p><p>“Of course.” As he handed the plates to the aforementioned family members, Acheron noticed the anticipation and excitement in their eyes for this food. It was contagious, and left him trying to remember the last time he felt so positively towards eating. He returned to the kitchen and picked up the next two dishes for Natalia and Sabra, who shared in the enthusiasm for Stifado.</p><p>Accalia had followed him out to the living room with two more dishes. She took a seat on the couch, and offered Acheron his dish when he took a seat next to her.</p><p>“Thank you,” he began, but his stomach interrupted with a thanks of its own. His face lightly mottled. Kae smiled warmly. Gods, how she loved his cute splotchy blushing.</p><p>“You're welcome, Ash.”</p><p>Acheron glanced around the living room at the others starting to eat before taking a bite for himself. His eyes widened and he froze. The flavors were deep and complex, tantalizing his tongue. The pieces of beef were so tender, and the onions were soft but with just the right amount of crunch still.</p><p>“Ash?”</p><p>His attention was brought back to the Alogos' living room, and he looked to Accalia, who had said his name.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“How do you like it?”</p><p>“I've never eaten anything like this before. This is good. Very good.” He broke out into a grin. “I might end up asking for seconds.”</p><p>“You always have to get seconds when it comes to Stifado,” Kleio informed him, which brought out laughter from the others.</p><p>After dinner, it was Natalia's turn to wash the dishes, so she'd disappeared into the kitchen with everyone's plates and utensils. Sabra helped Kaden up and escorted him to the nearby bathroom. Kleio was on her Switch again. Acheron gave Accalia's hand a squeeze.</p><p>“How about a quick walk?” he offered.</p><p>“I would love to,” she answered him. “Would you mind letting Mitera and Papa know?” she asked her sister.</p><p>“Sure,” Kleio said without looking up from the screen.</p><p>Acheron and Accalia headed outside the front door and down the street.</p><p>“You play piano beautifully,” he said to start the conversation.</p><p>“Oh, gosh, I could gush about your playing and singing until I was out of breath.”</p><p>“I'm sure you could,” he chuckled. There was a moment of silence between them as Ash worked up the courage for his next question. “What are your plans once your father has the casts removed? Are you going back to your internship?”<br/>“You know, I'm not sure. I sent an email to my supervisor letting him know the situation, but I haven't heard back yet. I did like living in New Orleans, despite the humidity. You do stick around there most often, right?”</p><p>“Usually, yeah. I guess you could call it my current home town, but I'm not sure I stay long enough in one place to really have a home. Other than Katoteros.” He glanced to her. “If you don't return to New Orleans, it doesn't mean I'll see you less often. I may have to babysit immortal children more times than not, but that just comes with the job.”</p><p>Accalia rubbed her upper arm as a nervous gesture. “I made an appointment to have my birth control removed.”</p><p>Acheron stopped and turned to her. “We don't have to be intimate, if you don't feel comfortable.”</p><p>Accalia stopped walking as well. “No, Ash... I'm no longer interested in preventing pregnancy.”</p><p>“You want to become pregnant?”<br/>“Yes,” she said, watching his face for his reaction. “With your child.” Suddenly a million emotions crossed his face. She could see uncertainty, fear, nervousness, apprehension but also hope, excitement, and admiration.</p><p>“You... you want to carry my child,” he said in almost a whisper like he could jinx it by saying it too loudly.</p><p>Accalia broke out in a huge grin. “I want you to make me pregnant.”</p><p>His eyes lit up and he pulled her into a tight embrace. He didn't have the words to explain the happiness swelling in his heart. He loved her to the depths of his soul. He had no ideas for handling Artemis without abandoning his Dark-Hunter brothers and sisters, but he'd be damned if he let go of Accalia, if he wasn't damned enough already.</p><p>Ash pulled away to look in her eyes. “What about your career? Your passion about history? Are you really that willing to put it on hold?”</p><p>She placed her palm against his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. “You're the oldest person I know. You've lived through almost everything. Plus...” she paused, feeling a little selfish in her thought process, “if I become immortal, there would be all the time in the world to research the past.”</p><p>Acheron grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm.</p><p>“You'd want to spend an immortal life with me?”</p><p>“I love you so much, Ash. Our time apart feels at least twice as long than what actually passes. When you're near, I feel safe, and comforted. I never would have imagined I could have met you, let alone have a relationship with you. And now? We're talking children. I can certainly see myself at your side until the end of time.”</p><p>He smiled. “Immortality can get pretty boring.”</p><p>“I'm sure we'll find <em>some</em> way to pass the time.”</p><p>Acheron leaned in to kiss her, but a projectile pierced his chest. He grit his teeth and hissed from the pain, turning to see from where it came.</p><p>“Of fucking course,” he snarled, seeing a group of Daimons approaching. One carried a gun that must have fired the bullet in his body. Ooh, how Ash wanted to rip the smug grin off that one's face. He took a step with full intentions to carry out said wishes, but just as soon as his weight shifted, he collapsed. Accalia tried to catch him, but a 6'8” muscled god was a bit too heavy for her. Acheron's eyes began shifting back and forth from silver to red back to silver. His breathing grew labored, and he clenched his teeth. His head began swimming, and he shut his eyes. He felt like he was in the middle of a maelstrom underneath a hurricane.</p><p>“Oh my god, your skin,” he heard Accalia say, but he struggled hard to focus on her. He only managed one word.</p><p>“Run.”</p><p>His voice sounded so weak, and seeing his tawny skin tone begin pulsing between normal and blue. Accalia knew he was right, that she had to get out of there. She was no match for a group of Daimons with a gun, and she was wholly unfamiliar with what Acheron was going through. She hesitated though, having been given no confirmation that back up was coming or that she wasn't leaving Acheron to his doom.</p><p>She glanced around their surroundings nervously. It was a suburb, and there were houses all around them, but who could she go to? Humans had nothing on supernatural vampires. She brushed her hands through her hair, fighting off panic.</p><p>A tree.</p><p><em>I need a tree, </em>she thought.</p><p>Accalia booked it to the nearest one, yanked off the necklace Acheron had given her the first evening they met, and loudly declared “Artemis I summon you to human form!” She only had to wait a couple seconds, but they may as well have been an hour.</p><p>“What do you want, little human?” the goddess sneered, snatching the necklace from Accalia's hand. “How dare you-”</p><p>“Please help him!”</p><p>“I don't appear just to answer demands!”</p><p>Accalia pointed to where Acheron was, the Daimons now pausing seeing the goddess.<br/>“Save him!” she said more harshly and more firmly. Artemis followed her finger, and her eyes widened seeing Acheron's condition. She pushed Accalia aside and ran to Acheron. She knelt and touched his cheek. He was burning up. She sent a glare to the Daimons seconds before they erupted into gold dust, and not a moment later, both she and Acheron were gone.</p><p>Accalia was alone in the dark suburban street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accalia's walk home was uneventful, and she could barely remember it. Her mind was non-stop milling over Acheron and his well-being. Once home, in order to preserve the happy mood, she put on a facade, telling a light lie that Ash had sudden business he had to attend to. The Alogo family finished the celebration of Kleio's birthday, with consumption of the baklava Accalia baked earlier that day, and opening of presents.</p><p>After the last present was opened, Accalia excused herself up to her bedroom. She'd brought Acheron's bag with her, and hugged it to her chest as she lay on her bed. Finally, tears fell over her cheeks and she began to tremble. As a human, there was no possible way she could find out the unknowns, and if Acheron really was in serious trouble, she was powerless to help.</p><p>“Acheron, please be okay,” she whispered.</p><p>A bright flash of light suddenly illuminated the room, and Accalia sat up straight. Once the light cleared, a goddess remained. The goddess toured Kae's room, examining the mortal's possessions.</p><p>“Uhm, can I help you?”</p><p>The goddess took her time to respond, and she slowly turned to the mortal when she did. “You love the Atlantean, don't you?”</p><p>“Yes,” Kae answered. “With everything in my soul.” Her answer seemed to please the goddess, and she smiled.</p><p>“I have watched your family for hundreds of years. Your mother especially prayed to me frequently. Less so recently but that's neither here nor there. I figured perhaps it is time I answered and doted a gift upon you.”</p><p>“A gift? You're... You must be Aphrodite.”</p><p>The goddess seemed to glow in her smile. “You're a bright one.”<br/>“You'd asked about love, and my Mitera speaks about its importance often.”</p><p>Aphrodite nodded. “You are correct, and I suppose it goes without saying my gift has to do with love. Specifically yours towards the Atlantean.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>Aphrodite extended her hand to Accalia. “I will take you to him.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Kae placed Ash's bag on her bed and walked up to the goddess. She slid her hand into the goddess' and instantly she felt the push and pull on her stomach from instant travel.</p><p>The next moment, she found herself in a brilliant white marbled temple bedroom. Her attention was pulled towards the bed, upon which Acheron was laying. Kae ran to his side and placed her palm against his cheek. His skin was like fire to the touch, and his expression was pained. His hair was now blonde, and his arms were shaking.</p><p>“How dare you bring her here?” Artemis whispered to Aphrodite in a huff. The goddess responded with a simple shrug.</p><p>Accalia looked up to the goddesses. “What is happening to him? He has a fever. Gods don't get fevers.”</p><p>“Don't you address me in that manner,” Artemis said, narrowing her eyes.</p><p>“Are you really pulling that now? Acheron is ill and you're going to waste time chiding me for my lower station?”</p><p>Artemis' face reddened and her scowl deepened.</p><p>“Have you tried blood?” Aphrodite offered.<br/>“Yes,” Artemis hissed.</p><p>“Removing toxins?”</p><p>“Obviously. Is there something you're not sharing?” Artemis arched a brow, her eyes narrowed. “I need not point out this wasn't our agreement, correct?”</p><p>Aphrodite placed a hand on her chest, clearly appalled by the accusation. “As if I'm involved in this.”</p><p>“You brought the mortal girl here; you're involved enough.”</p><p>“I'm intelligent enough not to attack your boy toy.” Aphrodite rolled her eyes.</p><p>“It was the Daimons. They fired some kind of gun,” Accalia spoke up. The goddesses stood by, only watching while Accalia struggled to remove the large, muscular man of his shirt. Kae sucked in a sharp breath when she laid eyes on the wound. The weapon had gone straight through his right side, possibly through his lung, Accalia guessed due to his pained, ragged breathing. The skin around the wound was a dark maroon, and it faded into a glowing red and then orange. The colors seemed to glow in time with his pulse, and when she leaned closer to examine the wound she could smell smoldering flesh.</p><p>Aphrodite approached the bed apprehensively, and frowned when she saw the wound. “I've never seen anything like this before.”</p><p>Accalia glanced to Artemis, who hugged her arms against herself and averted her gaze from her bed. Both of them looked unsure, at a loss.</p><p>“He's dying, isn't he?” She choked on her words as she considered the possibility.</p><p>Artemis paled. She hadn't thought of that outcome. Her Acheron was always so powerful and infallible. Not only would his death mean she'd lose him for good – she'd already tried giving him her blood to no effect. If she had to find him in Tartarus, her blood would not revive him if it could not heal him. And once Acheron passed, Apollymi would be freed again. Surely her plans for punishment would be extreme considering the length of Apollymi's imprisonment in Kalosis, and how long Acheron had been paying for blood and souls. Not to mention the payment Artemis had required.</p><p>“You must go to Apollymi,” Artemis insisted. “To see if she knows how to cure Acheron.”</p><p>Accalia glared at her. “No.”</p><p>“No?” Artemis stared, aghast. “What do you mean, '<em>no</em>'? I thought you loved him.”</p><p>“Don't gaslight me. If you really knew him well, you'd have been aware he wanted you to leave him in Tartarus after your twin split him open.”</p><p>Artemis clenched her fists and her face flushed. “I'm going to-”</p><p>“To what? Kill me? And then what? Acheron and I spend the rest of eternity together in the afterlife?”</p><p>“She's got a point,” Aphrodite pointed out. Artemis sent her a seething glare. As if rubbing salt in the wound, Aphrodite then mouthed silently, 'You would have lost,' before she flashed out of the temple.</p><p>Turning her attention back to Accalia, Artemis asked, “You would just let him die?”</p><p>“All he's ever wanted was peace and freedom, two things he's never had in ten thousand years. Things death can absolutely guarantee with no strings or payments required.”</p><p>Artemis was horrified. “You'd let Apollymi rein terror upon the world? Raze cities to the ground? Destroy everything you know and love?”</p><p>“Acheron is the Final Fate, remember? He had been prophesied to cause the end of the world. To my knowledge, the time frame was never established. It could have been fated for tomorrow, regardless of this mysterious injury, and I would be powerless to stop it. My family perishing means I'll have them in the afterlife, too.”</p><p>Artemis was speechless. “You speak so flippantly of your loved ones?”</p><p>“Is an eternity in paradise not a blessing as the gods would have us believe?”</p><p>The goddess' shoulders drooped in defeat. The human saw past her manipulative questions and cut through them with logic long ago established by the gods themselves. She was lost for words, for arguments, or any other means of convincing Accalia to save her, the Olympians, and the mortal world. Sure, Artemis could just send her to Kalosis against her will, but without Accalia's cooperation, there was no way to bring her back. Artemis would sooner rescind her control and power over Acheron before she'd dare enter Apollymi's presence. With that revelation, her body went cold and an impossibly heavy weight fell into the pit of her stomach.</p><p>“What can I do to persuade you to save his life?” she asked of Kae, fully anticipating the answer that would come.</p><p>“Make living more appealing. Give him his peace, his freedom.”</p><p>Artemis sighed, the loss already tearing at her heart, and loneliness starting to creep in. “There are ways another can provide the blood needed to keep him alive.”</p><p>“You know that's not the only thing tying him to you.”</p><p>“Are you really suggesting I offer up the Dark-Hunter souls? All of them?”</p><p>“Listen, Artie. You're not in a position of power here.” Accalia slid her hand into Acheron's and squeezed it. “Would you really consider sending anyone else to Apollymi? She hates the Olympians. I'm the only thing standing between Acheron's survival and Apollymi's freedom.”</p><p>Artemis curled her lip. “The little mortal wants to make demands because she thinks she's in love. There are thousands of Dark-Hunter souls. Thousands. And you expect me to just... give them up?”</p><p>“Love! You don't know love, Artemis! You can't stand there and tell me you understand love, when you have to hold someone's sanity above their heads like a carrot on a stick, when you hold the whole world at ransom just so you can pretend you're a happy couple. You cannot routinely mar someone's body until their skin is dyed with their blood and say it's out of love. You're abusive, Artemis. You cause physical damage and suffering to him, you force him into intimacy for one-sided pleasure. Love will never grow in such a traumatic situation.”</p><p>“But I do love him!” the goddess snapped. Accalia could tell her emotions were rising, but she held her ground and lifted her chin.</p><p>“You've told him countless times that you <em>own</em> him. As if his existence were equal to the pillow his head is resting on. You treat him, a living person with his own feelings, desires, and aspirations, as an object. You claim to love him, but every single one of your actions ever since his death has only harmed him. You don't love him. You're just terrified of loneliness. You fear his power, which will always outmatch yours. You don't want him to leave you. You think it's love, but it's not. It's selfishness.”</p><p>Artemis turned her head away and closed her eyes. Her lower lip trembled. With each sentence, she felt the truth sink into her mind like the throbbing of a migraine. She hated to consider it, let alone admit it, that Accalia was correct. She couldn't think of ways around Accalia's words. She struggled to think of times she'd gone out of her way for Acheron's benefit. Instead the only images her mind could conjure were all the demands she'd ever made of him. The punishments she gave him, just because she was frustrated, or jealous, or loneliness had crept in, as Accalia had accurately claimed. Artemis had been cornered, and she had no way out.</p><p>“You put me between a pebble and a hard space,” she sighed, accepting defeat. Accalia stared at her a moment, digesting the phrase. A brow rose just slightly when she realized the goddess meant 'a rock and a hard place,' but she didn't comment on it.</p><p>“You'd be willing to hand over all of the existing Dark-Hunters' souls, in exchange for my cooperation?”</p><p>“Yes,” she said, her voice barely audible.</p><p>“I would like an oath, please. So I know for certain you are genuine.”</p><p>The goddess gave her a pained stare, her eyes wet and threatening tears. “I swear on my life you will be granted all current Dark-Hunters' souls,” she said in a hurt tone, “should Acheron survive his injury and illness.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Accalia told her genuinely. She gave Acheron's hand one last squeeze. “I love you,” she whispered to him, and gave his forehead a gentle kiss.</p><p>Artemis closed her eyes, feeling a sharp pang of jealousy in her chest. Kae then approached the goddess.</p><p>“Okay, I'm ready. Send me to Apollymi's domain.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I'm sorry this chapter went up later than my others. I started a new job recently so my schedule changed a bit! The next chapter should have quite a bit of meat to it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The clammy heat of Kalosis was nearly suffocating. Gazing around, Kalosis looked oddly reminiscent of Minecraft's Nether dimension. It was dark, sultry, and the predominant colors were red hues, blacks, and greys. Every building within sight had a running theme of gothic and Greek. Motifs of death and decay were aplenty. Even without knowledge of Accalia's location, it wasn't a stretch to consider this setting actual Hell.</p><p>Before she could gather her bearings, a heavy breath blew upon her from above and behind, and she heard a soft snort. She looked over her shoulder and gasped, wheeling around. Before her was a massive horse. No, not quite – she didn't remember horses being so <em>big</em>, let alone feature fangs and those massive curved horns. The creature bumped her softly with its nose, sniffing curiously. Accalia held perfectly still. This beast could end her life sooner than she could count the ways it could kill her. Her heart pounded and avoided staring into the deep, dark abyss of its black eyes.</p><p>The creature wound up losing interest, and turned to canter back to its kin. Kae finally exhaled, realizing she had held her breath. She breathed deeply to reset her nerves, and allowed herself to locate the only building worthy of Apollymi's temple. It was the largest of all of them, built on the crest of a large hill, with a large marbled silver dome. Several balconies peeked out underneath the domed roof, with black metal embellishments. Vines and roses were a part of the design, which was a dead giveaway.</p><p>Accalia headed up the cobblestone path and followed the staircases built into the hill. Her steps echoed loudly, announcing her presence. All the while she could feel a chill traveling over her spine, and goosebumps rose and stayed on her arms. The two guardians of the temple lifted their heads, and then exchanged mischievous looks after seeing the mortal woman. Of everything she'd seen in Klaosis so far, these demons were the most colorful thus far. Charontes, according to her book about Acheron. Their marbled skin, wicked-looking horns, and imposing wings were quite an intimidating sight.</p><p>One of them asked her a question in a language she didn't recognize. It was melodious despite the underlying gravel and hissing sounds.</p><p>“Uhm, I'm here to visit Apollymi,” Kae said in a shaky voice. At her clear uncertainty, the one who had spoke grinned maliciously and rose to his full height. He stepped towards her. Accalia could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She took a step back. She could see in his eyes a hint of his intentions for her. Before he reach her a loud, commanding voice rang out an order.<br/>
“Stand down.”</p><p>Both Charontes fell to their knees, facing the direction the voice came from. Approaching them was a tall woman dressed in a slim black dress. Her hair was waist-length and pure white. Her eyes were a swirling silver. Her beauty left Accalia breathless. Her appearance in person was so much more striking than the image she'd seen in Katoteros.</p><p>“Apollymi,” she whispered in awe, bowing before her as well.</p><p>“Come, child.” The goddess turned and headed into her temple. Accalia followed as she was instructed. The foyer opened up into a large throne room built out of black marble with gray and silver accents. Roses and vines crept up pillars almost as if invading the space. Three stone thrones stood erect along the curved wall; the middle one was taller than the other two. Apollymi sat down in that chair and fixated her gaze upon Kae.</p><p>Accalia began to kneel but the goddess waved dismissively.</p><p>Kae stood. “Acheron is-”</p><p>“I know my son in is danger.” Her eyes flashed fiercely, no doubt anger over his additional suffering.</p><p>“Can he be saved?”</p><p>“Just so he can continue serving that Olympian bitch?”</p><p>Accalia shook her head. “She freed him. She had promised to hand over the existing Dark-Hunter souls in return for my visit to you. He would no longer have to pay her for blood or for others' freedom.”</p><p>“My son has spent eleven thousand years thinking of ways to part ways with her, yet you figured it out in one evening?”</p><p>Accalia couldn't blame her for her doubt nor her bias against the Olympian. Kae nodded.</p><p>“I reminded her what would happen should Acheron lose his life again. It meant your freedom, your fulfillment of your oaths to make Artemis and her twin pay for Acheron's injustices. Artemis realized there were two outcomes. Her death, once you were free, or she can rescind control over him to save her own life. She knew that no matter what happened, she'd no longer have the same relationship with him that she did before his current condition. He'd have freedom and happiness no matter what.”</p><p>“What makes you believe he'll have both of those, little human?” Apollymi had a tone of impatience to her voice.</p><p>“Because the first time he died, he had welcomed death. He's done so much good for the world that he would be granted an afterlife in paradise. Upon my death, I hope that I would join him.”</p><p>The Atlantean leaned back in her throne. “How much do you love my son?”</p><p>“I could probably tell you every love cliché I've ever heard, and none would be a lie. I think about Acheron when I'm not around him, and when we're together I'm in awe of him.”</p><p>“Have you slept with him?”</p><p>Accalia almost gawked from the question. “Er, we have been intimate. He'd been the one to initiate the first time.”</p><p>“It was of his own will?”</p><p>“Yes, the only way I'd want it to happen, if it's mutual. I couldn't... I can't even imagine owning him, or controlling him. I've seen first hand the effects of his trauma. Every time, it breaks my heart.”</p><p>Satisfied with her answer, Apollymi stood and walked up to Accalia.<br/>
“You wish to save my son's life?”</p><p>“Of course.</p><p>“And what payment will you be asking for this gift?”</p><p>“None. Nothing. His happiness is what's important to me.”</p><p>The goddess actually smiled. “The solution is within you.”</p><p>“Do you mean blood? Artemis already tried.”</p><p>“She tried her own blood, yes? Apostolos hasn't been given your blood.”</p><p>“My blood? How could mine work when a goddess' didn't? I'm just human.”</p><p>“So it would seem.”</p><p>Accalia wanted to press the goddess further, but knew the time Acheron had left was uncertain. “What's the best way to do this?”</p><p>Apollymi placed a small knife in her hand. “Cut across your wrist, and then press it against his lips. The blood will flow into his mouth and begin healing him.”</p><p>Kae examined the blade, and a realization quickly dawned upon her. “He'll need my blood here on out, won't he?” She met Apolymi's gaze and saw a somber look in her eyes. “That's why you wanted to be sure he's in good hands.” She was about to guarantee that life of eternity at his side. She was both excited, but also mortified. He'd been elated at the idea, yet now the decision wasn't in his control. She could only hope he didn't feel trapped with her. Apollymi had placed so much trust in her.</p><p>“Are you ready to return to him?”</p><p>Accalia nodded, and moments later she was back in Artemis' temple. She approached the bed where Acheron lay, his skin even more pale.</p><p>“The fix for this is a knife?” Artemis questioned once she saw the object in Accalia's hands.<br/>
Kae looked at her askance. “Do you want me to help him or not?” The goddess quieted.</p><p>Accalia turned her attention back to Acheron. She rose the knife, grit her teeth, and sliced into her flesh. Her arm trembled from the self-inflicted wound, and she touched her wrist to Acheron's lips. Several heartbeats passed with nothing happening, and Accalia's panic mounted, however Ash's lips parted and he began taking more blood from her. Heat soared through her veins and culminated in her center, where she felt an overwhelming and inappropriate desire for intimacy. She swallowed hard and tried to keep her focus. Damn though, the sensations from feeding were intense. Compounded with Acheron's curse, it wasn't hard to imagine why Artemis had spent so long trying to control him.</p><p>As the blood settled in Ash's system, his complexion began to darken. He reached his tawny skin color shortly, but his body continued a transformation into his demon form. He broke from Accalia's wrist, growling and baring his teeth in an effort not to drain her completely. His fingers dug into the sheets below him, and he breathed heavily as the wound on his chest turned black and slowly closed. Not even a scar remained where his wound was. His blue, marbled skin took on a slight purple hue, and then began to fade back to his normal skin color.</p><p>His silver eyes fluttered open, and Accalia let out a sob of relief.</p><p>“How do you feel?” she asked him.</p><p>“Sore,” he managed, eyeing her still-bleeding wrist. He pulled it to his lips and kissed the wound, using the little strength he had to heal it. Accalia's eyes watered, and she touched her palm to his cheek.</p><p>“I love you so much, Acheron. I feared the world was going to lose its protector.”</p><p>Ash closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. His head pounded so loud he could hear it, and all he wanted was to sleep until his next birthday. He barely had the energy to respond to Accalia, let alone share his appreciation for her.</p><p>“I love you too,” he sighed softly, and slipped into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhh I'm so sorry this one's late too! I'll try to post next week in the AM like I usually have for previous chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first sensation Acheron was aware of when he slowly awoke was the warmth of someone laying next to him. The person had their head on his chest, and their palm on his stomach. Without having seen her, he knew beyond a doubt it was Accalia. He felt her – not just the physical sensation of her body heat warming him or their skin touching, but her heartbeat and her soul. He could feel her emotions, her consciousness, and her health. This wasn't like his eavesdropping on others' thoughts. This awareness he'd only experienced with one other person: Artemis.</p><p>He sat up suddenly, causing Accalia to follow suit in surprise.</p><p>“Are you okay?” she asked him.</p><p>Memories came flooding back. The night of unrelenting, burning pain, and the sensation of nearing death yet again. The taste of Artemis' blood, and how its effect was no better than a glass of water. He could recall Accalia's voice and her strong words against Artemis. Ash licked his lower lip when he reflected on the taste of Kae's blood on his tongue, and how drinking it soothed every cell in his body and reinvigorated him. He watched her concerned face, wondering if she knew the extent of the actions she took that saved his life.</p><p>“You gave me your blood,” he said quietly, unsure if he still believed it. She brightened into a smile and he heard her heartbeat quicken.</p><p>“That's what saved your life.”</p><p>His anxiety overtook him and he couldn't speak. He was at her mercy. At any second she would bring up the price she expected not just for her blood but for the act of saving his life.</p><p>“I'm so relieved you're okay. I genuinely thought I was going to lose you, forever.” She slid her fingers into his hand and squeezed it. Ash watched their hands, and then lifted his head to look her in the eyes again.</p><p>“What... what payment do you wish from me?”</p><p>Accalia paled. “Nothing. Never. I love you, Acheron. You've made my life infinitely better by being in it. I never want to own you, in any way. The only time I want to say you are mine, is when I'm speaking of my partner, my spouse.”</p><p>He could tell from their bond that her words came from a place of passion, but even if he hadn't consumed her blood, he would have been touched by her sincerity and the emotions shining in her eyes. He softened.</p><p>“You'd want to marry?”</p><p>“Standing in front of a large crowd, vowing for all to hear that I would forever be devoted to you? Hell yes.”</p><p>Gods, how much he loved her. He grinned to her, fangs showing. “We're already halfway there.”</p><p>Her expression twisted in confusion. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“We're blood bound.”</p><p>“H-how? Doesn't that involve me drinking your blood? Weren't you bound to Artemis?”</p><p>“Yes on both accounts. I was bound to Artemis because she had consumed my blood when I was human, so her blood was the only way I could have come back like I did. I don't really know the details, but somehow your blood healed me where Artemis' couldn't.”</p><p>“That doesn't explain how the bond goes both ways.”</p><p>“D'you remember the first time I came to visit you at your parents'? We walked down the stairs and I hit my head.”</p><p>“Yeah, on one of the hanging decorations or something.”</p><p>“My forehead was bleeding. When you kissed my wound, my blood transferred to your lips.”</p><p>“That was such a small wound! Any amount of blood would have been negligible.”<br/>“Don't forget how fast I heal. The cut would have looked insignificant after you'd kissed it.”</p><p>“Would that amount of blood have been enough?”</p><p>Acheron grinned. “You tell me. I'm still here, aren't I?”</p><p>“For which I will be eternally grateful. Where do we go from here? Do you still need Artemis' blood to continue living?”</p><p>“No,” he shook his head. “I do need blood, but not necessarily hers.”</p><p>“Could you live off of mine?”</p><p>“You really would be willing to live an immortal life?” He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear. She nodded.</p><p>“Only if I spend that life with you.”</p><p>Acheron pulled her into his lap and kissed her . He felt her arms ring around his neck and rest on his shoulders and she returned the kiss. His hands roamed to the small of her back. He hadn't yet fully recovered, still fatigued and drained from healing, but he wanted to bury himself inside her and feel their bond on another level. He could tell the desire was mutual in how she rubbed herself against him.</p><p>Ash still wore his leather pants, and her clothes were the same she'd wore when they went on their walk. He slipped his hands between her panties and bare skin. His body ached for her, and he could feel her body's yearning for him, too.</p><p>Just as his fingers came around to her front to unfasten her pants, Acheron heard the soft sound of a woman clearing her throat. He broke from the kiss and looked up to see the image of his mother standing to the side. Accalia followed his gaze. The goddess was smiling.</p><p>“Apollymi?” she asked. The goddess nodded.</p><p>“I see you're celebrating Apostolos' recovery,” she said. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>“Just about,” Ash said under his breath. No doubt he loved his mother, but at this point she had some bad timing.</p><p>“I had supposed the two of you had unanswered questions that sought solutions.”</p><p>Accalia met Acheron's gaze briefly and looked back to Apollymi. She slid off of Ash's lap to sit on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“What had happened to Acheron? Why was my blood the only cure?”</p><p>Apollymi's expression hardened. “The Daimons tested their fates with the Theolofo and unfortunately survived with... souvenirs.”</p><p>“Theolofo? God killers?” Acheron asked, translating the Atlantean portmanteau.</p><p>“You've never seen them,” Apollymi informed him, “as they only exist in Kalosis.” She waved her hand beside her and a visual like a hologram appeared next to her, about the size of a large dog. The creature had a horse-like body, thick neck and tail, and very sharp-looking teeth, horns, and claws. The demon-like animal was animated – moving its head about, sniffing the ground, and walking in place. It looked dangerous as hell. “This is a Theolofo; this visual is about a quarter of the true size.”</p><p>“Something about this creature caused my wound?”</p><p>“Yes. I'm not certain if it was its blood, some sharp part of its anatomy, or both, but Acacia and I had seen Daimons fleeing from an aggravated Theolofo. I am thoroughly convinced it had something to do with what happened.”</p><p>“My chest felt like it was on fire; it felt like I was melting from the inside.”</p><p>“It kinda looked like it too. Your skin was so red and black,” Accalia added.</p><p>Apollymi eyed her image of the demon, like she was unsatisfied with how much it did – or didn't – represent the creature in reality. “Theolofo body temperature is fairly high, and its fur is reflective and iridescent. In most light, it has the appearance of liquid fire.”</p><p>“What does my blood have to do with this thing? Is it because I had tasted Acheron's blood before?”</p><p>“Yes, in a way.”</p><p>Acheron and Accalia exchanged glances.</p><p>“How?” Accalia pressed.</p><p>“Because you, Accalia, have Theolofo blood within you.” At the lost expression on Kae's face, Apollymi continued. “You are more than a mortal human. This life you know is only one small snippet of your twenty-thousand-year existence.”</p><p>“I don't understand. How is that possible?”</p><p>“You are an Atlantean goddess, Accalia. You lived with me in Kalosis as my koris.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can't be a goddess. I'm just human. I have no powers,” Accalia stammered after hearing Apollymi's shocking news.</p><p>“It's not impossible,” Acheron pointed out. “I was born mortal, remember? I didn't officially become a god until I died and Artemis revived me. I didn't even consider it until I was twenty-one.” His powers had unlocked before his death, but once revived, he was impervious to wounds like the one that killed him. It was only after his death that he inherited Katoteros and the throne.</p><p>Accalia turned to him. “Can it still apply if it's a rebirth?”</p><p>Acheron opened his mouth, but wasn't sure what to say, so he looked towards his mother. Accalia followed suit.</p><p>“Of course it applies. Do you really believe the events leading up until now would have happened the same if you were born with all the signature features of a goddess?”</p><p>“Uh, no, not at all,” Kae admitted, wondering how her parents would have reacted – or will react – at the news.</p><p>“Apostolos is able to unlock your true self, however I can send Acacia if needed.”</p><p>“Is this even a good idea?” Accalia asked Ash. “You and goddesses don't mix well.”</p><p>“It's no lie my experience has been greatly soured, but I have no ill will towards my mother or my sister.”</p><p>“Would you hate it if I stayed human? I don't know if I could risk being a goddess.”</p><p>“Risk? There's no risk in unlocking your memories or your powers,” Acheron pointed out.</p><p>“What if I'm suddenly susceptible to your curse? What if I turn into another Artemis, and hold your needs hostage? There are twenty thousand years of memories, compared to just twenty or so of mine, how will we know I won't be someone different?”</p><p>“Your paths have been more similar than you can imagine. To act like Artemis would be very uncharacteristic of the Accalia I know,” Apollymi reassured them. “The memories and powers will surface eventually regardless of your actions today; you may as well rip that metaphorical bandage off. There are a great many things in your tumultuous past that require closure, and your heart and your soul will feel the ache until it's settled.”</p><p>The last thing Accalia wanted to do was bring any harm upon Ash, be it mental, physical, or sexual, and all those godly powers would open up the possibilities. In her current state, she wouldn't feel tempted in the slightest. But all the gods she knew of, at least most of the ones in Acheron's life, had been full of themselves, high and mighty, and arrogant. Then again, if their pasts were quite similar, then that might mean her goddess side could be down to earth. Acheron had been through hell, to hell and back, and he was the sweetest, kindest person she'd ever known. If she'd experienced similar situations growing up, maybe she'd stay humble.</p><p>Another part of Kae's mind knew that a goddess would be on Acheron's level. An Atlantean goddess would not only be more of an equal than a mere human, but they could build a pantheon together based in love and acceptance.</p><p>“What do you think about this?” she asked Acheron.</p><p>He slipped his hand into hers. “Accalia, I love you unconditionally.” As he gazed upon her, his gentle expression aided in easing her concerns. “I trust you, and I feel safe with you. Your human life hasn't come anywhere near a fraction the nightmare I've experienced, and you're still empathetic and considerate. You place importance on the comfort of others. It's not just how you were raised; it's in your nature.” He looked askance to Apollymi. “She orchestrated our whole relationship knowing the other side of you. You've read and understood how protective she is. If she has faith in you, mine is that much more.”</p><p>“Remember, I had sworn to destroy the pantheon, and I did. Yet, you survived. You were the only member of our pantheon without an empty head on their shoulders. You lived with me through my hardest years. I would not trust anyone with Apostolos as much as I would trust you.”</p><p>Accalia finally gave Acheron a meek smile.</p><p>“Okay, let's do this.”</p><p>Acheron lifted his other hand and gently touched her temple. She kept her eyes on his. “Fair warning; it might be painful and overwhelming. Twenty thousand years of memories is quite a lot to process.”</p><p>Kae nodded, acknowledging him. Suddenly a sharp searing pain filled her head as flashes of visions passed through her mind. Her head throbbed and pounded worse than any migraine she'd ever experienced. The agony was distracting enough that she didn't notice the physical changes. Ash could sense her turbulent thoughts and her pain and wished he could do something to help, but this circumstance was something she had to fight through on her own. He noticed her body shifting.</p><p>There weren't drastic changes, just slight shifts in her anatomy as the various small imperfections corrected themselves. Her complexioned darkened and matched Ash's tone. Her facial features even adjusted to resume their original Atlantean form. Her hair also gained more of a reddish hue.</p><p>Accalia focused on keeping her breathing deep and slow. She opened her eyes and looked down to her lap to see she'd balled her hands into fists so tense her skin was white. Her arms trembled. Her head still felt full and aching, but at least now she could start processing all of the new information Acheron had unlocked.</p><p>There were memories that stood out among all the others; the times in her life that shaped who she was before living as a mortal.</p><p>She was barely ten when Archon realized her life had been spared. His poisonous glare was burned into her memory.</p><p>The day two months later when he slapped her and bust her lip open. The blood had intrigued him enough for a taste.</p><p>She didn't know how much time had passed when she'd awoken in Kalosis, recovering from being chained and starved and used.</p><p>Apollymi asking for her help to conceive the child she'd always desired, and how thankful the goddess was. The look on Apollymi's face when she revealed she was pregnant. The horror of Archon's threats and the cut that birthed Apostolos.</p><p>The view of the tiny blue baby in her arms before he was taken away to be hidden.</p><p>Her second capture, further starvation, and being pit against humans, gods, and miscellaneous creatures in Katoteros' coliseum. The man who could not be killed, who was gentle deep down, and shared her pain of captivity.</p><p>A friendly smile from a fellow Atlantean goddess, as she and the man were freed. Soon, chaos everywhere in the mortals' world.</p><p>The memories from her human life was still in her mind as well, still front and center instead of buried by the past. She glanced up at Ash's handsome face, remembering how she used to internally gush about his gorgeous features, his deep and alluring voice, and overall every aspect of his humor and personality. Her feelings for him had not changed in strength, but they evolved now that she had another point of view.</p><p>Accalia was raised with Apollymi speaking so highly of him. She placed him on a pedestal and set so many regal expectations. Despite his utterly depressing mortal life, he still had a regal feel about him in how much effort went into protecting others, placing them above himself, the power he wielded. Kae felt both calmed and relaxed by his presence, but also much intimidation, as he technically was still a prince, and the future king of the pantheon. She knew, based on her human memory that it wasn't a title he was thrilled having, and he didn't have an interest in fully pursuing it. Regardless of his plans, the title was still his birthright, and Accalia spent years of her life believing she was barely worthy of licking shit off of other gods' feet, let alone considering a relationship, marriage, or family with a member of the royal family.</p><p>Ash smiled, shattering Accalia's thoughts. She felt a smile cross her face, and the warmth of her cheeks turning pink.</p><p>“Your eyes are like mine,” he observed. He was right, but instead of a silver color, they were colors of fire, much like the fur of the Theolofo creature Apollymi had shown them.</p><p>She broke eye contact. “No, they're worse,” she mumbled. “They burn.”</p><p>Surprising her, he chuckled. “We had this conversation already.”</p><p>She glanced to him, remembering how she'd choked on her food the first time she'd seen them as a human. The awe she had felt in that moment bubbled up and it caused her to smile. Well, he hadn't cringed.</p><p>“So, uh, should we start over?” she asked softly.</p><p>“I would like to get to know this side of you, Accalia.”</p><p>“I'd like that, too.”</p><p>“Well,” Apollymi interrupted, “I shall leave you two to each other. Have a good night.” She grinned mischievously before the her image faded.</p><p>“We won't have to worry about time, at least. You're free.”</p><p>“Yeah, our blood bond pretty much establishes that.”</p><p>“No, I mean, complete freedom. Artemis had swore an oath that she would give you all current Dark-Hunters' souls in return for my actions that saved your life. You don't need to pay for blood or souls anymore. You don't have to interact with her at all if you don't have to.”</p><p>Acheron stared at her in stunned silence. Her thoughtfulness astounded him. She'd even considered how important the Dark-Hunters were to him. He wouldn't have to face guilt over the idea of abandoning their prospect of freedom. He could have his freedom and provide theirs, too.</p><p>“Gods, I love you,” he breathed, jaw slack.</p><p>She brightened. “I love you too, Ash.”</p><p>He pulled her against him and kissed her deeply.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>